


The Start Of Something Wonderful

by LadyCizzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to provide a better life for her family Evelyn Williams moves the family to Hawaii for a fresh start. Danny isn't happy about being in a new place and believes his life is over. But when he meets Steve McGarrett Danny comes to realize that his life isn't over, in fact it may very well be the start of something wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Way From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own.
> 
> Author's Note: AU so no spoilers. Beta'd by Ms. Mirs and let me tell you she did a fabulous job.

Chapter One- A Long Way from Home

Danny stared out the window watching the cars pass him by. He could hear his brother and sister faintly arguing in the background, but he didn’t say anything, leaving it to his mother to handle. He didn’t care; all he wanted to do was get back on the plane and go back to New Jersey, away from the beach, sand, and overly bright sun. Sighing, he pushed his sunglasses further up his face and banged his head against the door. 

The drive lasted for twenty more minutes when the cab finally pulled up to the biggest house Danny himself had ever seen. Slowly he got out of the cab, mouth wide as he stared at the house he would now be living in.

“Wow,” gasped Matthew, Danny’s ten year old brother, as he jumped out of the car. “This place is huge. It’s like a celebrity mansion or something”

Katlin Grace, KG as Danny liked to call her, agreed. “I know right. It’s crazy,” she shrieked, running out of the car and over to the front door, Matthew right behind her. 

“Stop running before you fall.”

Danny turned around to see his mother, Evelyn Williams, standing next to the trunk, chuckling softly as she pulled the luggage out with the help of the cab driver. He immediately ran to her side, grabbing a few bags of his own. 

“Thanks Danny.”

“You’re welcome Ma,” Daniel replied back over his shoulder, making his way towards the house. When he walked inside, he placed the bags on the floor in front of him and looked around. The home was much bigger than their house back in New Jersey and Danny was certain it could fit over a hundred people if need be. He was about to say something when he noticed his brother hiding behind his sister at the sight of someone walking down the stairs. Her hair was slightly gray, pulled into a tight bun, and she was dressed in a navy blue pants suit. Danny turned and found his mother standing behind him.

“I was expecting you earlier,” she replied sternly without a smile as she made her way over to them. 

“The layover in LA was longer than we expected,” answered Evelyn, apologetically, smiling softly.

“Still, you should have called and let me know. I would have had someone come pick you up.”

“I didn’t want to bother you Claire,” Evelyn smiled softly as she walked further into the house and over to Katlin and Matthew, putting her arms around them. “I mean, after all, you’re already allowing us to live with you. The least I could do is get here without worrying you.” Looking down, she gave both kids a kiss on the forehead. “Kids you remember your great Aunt Claire. She’s your father’s aunt.”

“Are you the one that sent us those gift cards for Christmas?” asked Matthew curiously.

Claire nodded. “You are correct Matthew. I am the one who sent you the cards.”

“I hate Matthew,” replied Matt, wrinkling his nose. “You can call me Matt.”

“Well I think Matthew is an excellent name. It’s the name of a gentleman and that’s what you want to be right?”

Matt shrugged, unsure. “I guess so,” he answered as he frowned.

“Then Matthew you shall be. I must warn you all I am not fond of nicknames, so I will not be using them when I speak to you directly.”

“Great,” muttered Danny, silently wishing he was back at home. Only a few hours in and he hated it more than anything.

“Did you say something Daniel?” asked Claire sternly.

“I said great,” repeated Danny with a faint smile. “Where are we sleeping?”

“I’ll escort you to your rooms. Surely you have more than this.”

“I put all the big furniture in storage. Hopefully when I have enough money saved and our own place, I can have it shipped here.”

Claire frowned. “Noble idea perhaps, but doesn’t seem very sensible.”

“Well Claire, I don’t plan on living here with you forever and I’m going to need furniture when that happens.”

“We’ll see,” she replied as she continued to frown and gestured for the four of them to follow her up the stairs. “Now I expect these rooms to remain in pristine condition, so that means no clothes on the floor and beds should be made every morning. Also, I do not allow artwork of any kind on the wall.”

“Now what will I do with my life-size poster of Ryan Gosling,” whispered Katlin dramatically causing Danny and Matthew to chuckle softly. 

“Stop before the evil queen hears you. Then it will be off with our heads,” Danny hissed playfully. Their aunt finally came to a stop and pointed to three bedrooms across and beside each other.

“You have probably already realized that I live alone in this house so there is more than enough space to accommodate you. I also have staff that will remain present throughout the day, but remember, they work for me not you, so always remain courteous. 

“You know, just because we’re from New Jersey doesn’t mean we don’t know how to be clean and respectful,” huffed Danny bitterly, crossing his arms. Once again Claire turned to face him with a frown on her face causing Danny to wonder if it was a permanent fixture on her face. 

“I never assumed such things Daniel, but it is obvious that you could use a training session on the proper way to speak to adults,” she stated curtly, scowling at the teenage boy.

He started to reply back when he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly and stopping any response he was about to say.

“Danny, apologize to your Aunt Claire,” his mother smiled brightly, squeezing his shoulder again.

“Sorry Aunt Claire.”

“I suppose that will do for now,” replied Claire haughtily.

“Thank you Danny. Why don’t you guys go get your bags from downstairs and bring them up to your rooms?” She watched as her children raced down the stairs and back to the foyer where their bags were sitting. Once they were gone, she gave Claire an apologetic smile. “I am truly sorry about Danny, Claire. He’s still pretty upset by the whole moving situation. It was a lot to take in.”

“While I understand that Danny, as well as his siblings, is going through a difficult time, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my house.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t. Your room is the last door on the right.” Claire didn’t say anything else as she passed by Evelyn and made her way down the stairs.

Evelyn waited until she was alone before reaching inside her shirt and pulling out the Saint Christopher pendant, twirling it between her fingers. She couldn’t help but wonder if she made the right decision bringing them to Hawaii and leaving their lives behind. It was times like this she missed her husband terribly. He always seemed to have the right answer for anything. Letting out a sigh, she kissed the pendant before tucking it back in her shirt, making her way down the stairs.

********

“Tell me why we are living with her again?” Danny scoffed, plopping down on the bed after an hour of putting most things away. 

Evelyn rolled her eyes and sat down next to him on the bed. “You know why Danny,” she replied gently patting him on the leg. “She wants to get to know her niece and nephews.”

“She doesn’t even like us.”

“She likes you all just fine Daniel.”

“Really,” scoffed Danny. “Then how come she never came to visit us? Not even when dad died.” 

“Your dad and his family had their differences they unfortunately never got a chance to resolve. Your Aunt Claire doesn’t want to make the same mistake.”

Danny didn’t know much about his father’s side of the family, only that they came from money, owned a finance firm, and were highly disappointed that their only son decided to become a firefighter and marry a waitress instead of becoming a part of the family business. According to his mother, his dad’s parents were so upset they completely cut him off and refused to see him or the family he had created. The only time he had ever seen his paternal grandparents were in pictures shown to him by his father. His Great Aunt Claire was the only member on his father’s side to show any interest, even if it was recent. Still, it was more than his grandparents had ever shown.

“Plus, if you remember, I needed the help. The jobs I was working just weren’t cutting it kid.”

“You wouldn’t have needed help if you would’ve just let me drop out of school and get a job to help pay the bills,” stated Danny, sitting up.

Reaching over she slapped him on the back of the head and scowled. “Stop talking that nonsense,” she hissed aggressively. “The day I let you drop out of school will be over my dead body. Having a good education is important. Never forget that. Besides, what would your father say if he heard you saying such nonsense,” she finished, pointing her finger. 

“He’d probably threaten to kick my butt right back to the school,” snickered Danny, resting his head on his mother shoulder as he thought about his deceased father.

Evelyn let out a soft snort. “He probably would. Now unpack the rest of your things and I’ll go down to the kitchen and make us some snacks. Maybe after you eat something you’ll feel better.”

“You sure Aunt Claire will be alright with that? I’m pretty sure her staff includes kitchen help.”

“I’m sure she won’t mind,” Evelyn said as she gave him a quick on the forehead.

Danny watched his mother leave the room and let out a sigh. Here he was, in Hawaii of all places, away from the only home and friends he’d ever known, and now he was expected to live with someone he barely knew who reminded him of an evil headmistress at a boarding school. Sighing, he reached down into his bag and pulled out the one thing that helped him get though all his emotional struggles - his drawing pad. It was time for him to put his thoughts and feelings into art.


	2. RIpples In The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. Thanks a million hun. Now on with the story.

He stood next to the office door, a cup of coffee in one hand and his schedule in the other. Danny had arrived at the school thirty minutes early, for a meeting with the principal, to receive his books for his classes and discuss school policy. He didn’t care, he was simply grateful to be at a public high school instead of the private school Claire wanted him to attend. His life had enough problems. The last thing he needed was to spend eight hours of his day trapped inside a building with spoiled trust-fund kids who thought the world revolved around them. Taking a final sip out of his coffee cup, he threw it in the trash and began making his way down the hall to his locker. Danny was almost finished placing the books he didn’t need inside the locker when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. 

“Hi, you must be Danny.”

Danny pulled down his shades and stared at the bubbly brunette standing in front of him. She smiled brightly at him as she held out her hand, which he cautiously took, shaking gently. “Yeah I am and you are?”

“Catherine Rollins, but you can call me Cath,” the girl replied, grinning as she took in the sight of Danny. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a well worn Journey t-shirt with the top of his blond hair slicked back slightly. Just by looking at him she could tell he wasn't from the islands. He was also one of the hottest boys she had ever laid eyes on. “I’m here to help you find your way around the school. You’re a junior right?”

He nodded suspiciously as he let go of her hand and continued to stare. “What are you on, the welcome committee?” he smirked playfully, but frowned when he noticed her smile didn’t waver.

“How did you guess?”

“Oh my god,” scoffed Danny, wiping his face with his hand. “Only in this pineapple-infested hellhole would there be a high school with an actual welcome committee. That isn’t weird at all,” he finished, deadpanned.

Catherine shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. “Okay. We have five minutes before the bell rings, so I thought I would escort you to your first class which is-”she paused for a moment as she snatched Danny’s schedule from his hand and read it. “Honors English, sweet,” she replied smiling. “I have a friend who’s in that class. Just follow me.”

“Great,” Danny replied, closing his locker and following Catherine down the hall until she stopped in front of a room already half way full with students.

“So here is Mr. Hendrickson's class,” stated Cath, handing Danny back his schedule. “He’s a good teacher, but very stern, so try not to piss him off. He has no qualms about sending you to the principle office if need be, after he gives you a proper tongue lashing of course.”

Danny scoffed somewhat offended. “Why would you assume I would piss him off?”

With a raised eyebrow she gave him a smirk. Catherine had only known Danny for a few minutes, but it was still pretty easy to tell the new kid could become a pain in the neck. “Because you’re a sarcastic jackass. Please correct me if I’m wrong, but I already know I’m not.”

Danny gave her a toothy grin back. “Well it’s great to see that the whole bubbly personality thing was an act.”

“Oh it’s not an act. I’m a very nice person until you piss me off. Then I’ll have no choice but to claw your eyes out and wear them as earrings.”

“Cath are you scaring the new kid again?” a voice suddenly asked from behind Danny. 

Danny turned around and gasped silently at the sight in front of him. At least six feet tall, tan and muscular, with dark hair and a killer smile, it was more than enough to send Danny’s hormones into overdrive. Okay so Danny was gay, had known that about himself since he was thirteen and wanted his first kiss to be with Justin Knight and not Mandy Nichols, the hottest girl in middle school. No one knew except his sister, and she found out by accident after catching Danny making out with Brady Zates, his first boyfriend, who went to a different school than him and was a senior. That relationship ended when Brady graduated and moved to New York to attend college. Danny had never looked at another boy until now and suddenly he found himself unable to look away. The unknown boy, who could easily pass for a model, gave him a friendly smile before walking around him and standing next to Catherine, bumping her playfully with his shoulder. 

“You know how much I like fresh meat,” she teased, punching the tall boy in the shoulder. “Danny, this is my friend I was telling you about. Steve is not only one of the smartest students at this school, but he’s also the star quarterback of the football team. He’s going to lead us to the championships next year, we all know it.”

“Cath, please stop, you’re embarrassing me,” blushed Steve as he gave Cath another soft push. “Don’t mind her, she’s harmless.”

Finally able to think straight, Danny spoke. “Somehow I don’t believe that.”

Slinging his book bag to his other shoulder, Steve held out his hand. “I’m Steve McGarrett.”

Nervously, Danny reciprocated with a slight gulp. “Um...Danny Williams.”

“Nice to meet you Danny. You in Mr. Hendrickson’s class too?”

Danny shrugged. “According to my schedule I am.”

“Cool,” grinned Steve. “Well, see you inside. I’ll even save you a seat so you don’t have to sit alone.”

“Oh goody,” replied Danny sarcastically, using a fake falsetto voice as he clapped his hands together and batted his eyelashes, “a seat beside the infamous Steve McGarrett. My panties are already melting.”

Steve remained unfazed and continued to smile. “You’re feisty. I like that,” he stated as he waved goodbye to Cath and made his way inside the classroom.

He waited until Steve was all the way inside before turning to Catherine and shaking his head vigorously. “I don’t like him.”

Catherine peeked inside the classroom at Steve and then turned back to Danny, cocking her head to the side. After a few seconds she shook her head and grinned mischievously. “Yeah, sure you don’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Danny, feigning confusion.

Reaching over, she patted his cheek softly as she continued to smile. “I would tell you, but that would spoil my fun. Have fun in class Danny. I’ll be here when you get out.”

Danny watched her walk away and then made his way into the classroom. He immediately spotted Steve sitting in the back of the class, pointing at a seat next to him and smiling happily. Shaking his head and scoffing, Danny made his way to the other side of the room and sat down. There was no way he could sit next to Steve for the entire period and pay attention to the teacher; as if that’s what he needed in his life right now, a crush on the school’s quarterback. No, he was going to sit as far away from Steve as possible and hope that his feelings would reside. He had just finished pulling out his books when he looked up and saw Steve looming over him, backpack slung over his shoulder. “What?”

“I know you saw me,” replied Steve, slightly hurt that Danny didn’t sit next to him. “I thought we were going to sit together.”

“No,” Danny said, shaking his head once more. “You assumed we were going to sit together, because after one meeting, for some reason, you think we’re suddenly friends.”

Crossing his arms, Steve stared down at Danny bemused. “So you declined sitting next to me because we’re not friends.”

“No, I didn’t sit next to you because I never agreed to sit next to you. I never said yes.”

“Okay, I guess that makes sense.”

“It does.”

“So then I guess you’re going to sit here?”

Danny gave Steve a quick nod. “Yeah, I am.”

“Okay,” smiled Steve and he sat down in the empty desk next to Danny.

He could already feel his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest as Steve began to put his books on the desk. “What are you doing?” hissed Danny skittishly.

“Sitting down,” said Steve. And then he reached over and patted Danny on the back. “If you wanted to pick the seats Danny, all you had to do was ask.”

“What? I don’t-”

“Alright class we have a new student, so if you could put everything away I would like to introduce Daniel Williams. Danny, would you stand up and tell the class a little bit about yourself.”

Danny gave Steve one final glare before he stood up. “Hi, the name’s Danny. I’m sixteen and I’m originally from Hoboken, New Jersey.”

********

Ninety minutes later the class was over and Danny was making his way out of the classroom, Steve right behind him. 

“So if you want, I could walk you to your next class,” offered Steve as they made their way down the hall.

Danny was proud of himself for being able to pay attention in class, but feared the more time he spent around Steve wouldn’t be good for him. He needed to get away fast. “As tempting as that sounds, I think I’m going to pass,” he declined, pulling his schedule out of his pocket to find his next destination. 

Peeking over Danny’s shoulder, Steve read the schedule. “So you know where Mrs. Barnes Stats class is then?”

“No,” he replied shaking his head, “but I can read McGarrett. I’m pretty sure I can find the class I’m looking for.”

“I don’t know, it’s a pretty big school, easy for a new kid like you to get lost.”

“I told you I’m fine going on my own Steve.”

“Oh just let him take you so I don’t have to hear him whining later about how the new boy wasn’t nice to him.”

They both turned around to find Catherine behind them smirking mischievously, hands on her hips. Danny had been so caught up arguing with Steve, he had forgotten Catherine would be there after class to escort him to his next one. “How are you even on the welcome committee?” he scoffed. “You’re not very nice.”

“No, but I’m charming and that’s what counts.”

Danny gave her a nod. “I’ll give you that,” he replied before turning his attention back to Steve who was still waiting eagerly beside him. With both Cath and Steve ganging up on him, he had no choice but to concede. “Okay, come on Steven,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. “I give you permission to show me the way to Mrs. Barnes class.”

Steve smiled brightly. “Right this way.”

********

Danny wasn’t shocked to find Steve waiting for him outside of Mrs. Barnes classroom, leaning against the lockers and smirking. “Really,” he scowled, as he made his way over to Steve.

“What?” Steve answered innocently, pouting slightly. “I got out of class early when I offered to run an errand for the teacher, so I figured I’d walk you to your next class.”

“Where’s Cath? She is the one who’s supposed to be showing me around since she’s on the welcome committee.”

“I sent her a text and told her I would finish showing you around.”

“How nice of you,” drawled Danny.

“Are you always this bitchy?” teased Steve, bumping his shoulder against Danny’s.

Danny gave Steve a half smirk. “Only on days ending with Y,” he replied sarcastically.

“Good to know. So where are you off to now?”

“Now I’m headed to lunch, so if you would be so kind to point me in the direction of the cafeteria, I will be on my way.” But Steve didn’t point, instead a wider grin spread across his face. Even though Danny had only known Steve for a few hours, he was becoming very familiar with all his facial expressions. “Let me guess, it’s your lunch period as well?”

Slinging his arm around Danny’s shoulder, Steve continued to grin. “Yep.”

“That’s awesome,” huffed Danny, but made no attempt to push Steve away. Instead, letting himself be lead to the cafeteria under the arm of Steve McGarrett.

After getting their trays of food, Danny spotted an empty table at the far end of the cafeteria, but Steve lead him to a table in the middle of the room already occupied by people. Danny tried to pull away, but Steve’s tight grip on his elbow prevented him from moving. He had no choice but to be pulled. 

Pulling Danny down next to him, he smiled as he waved to everyone. “Hey guys I want to introduce you to the new guy. Danny, meet Meka Hanamoa, Kevin Ming, and Eddie Boon, all Juniors like us.”

“Hey,” grumbled Danny, giving the three boys a small wave. “Who’s the girl?” he asked, gesturing to the girl sitting across from him, smiling too happily for his taste.

“Kono Kalakaua,” she answered before anyone else could, no longer smiling, but glaring at Danny instead. “That’s K-a-l-a-k-a-u-a.”

“Okay.”

“She’s a freshman who insists on hanging with the big boys, but one of the best surfers on the island, so we let it slide,” explained Meka, stuffing a French fry in his mouth.

As Kono continued to smile at him, Danny leaned over closer to Steve. “Why do I get the feeling that she can probably kick my ass without even breaking a sweat?” he whispered nervously.

“That’s because she probably could,” Steve whispered back, grinning. “She has a lot of male cousins.”

Throwing back his head, Danny let out a loud snort. “Ah, so that’s the reason you let her sit at your table. You’re all scared of her.”

All the guys at the table nodded. “Basically,” they mumbled together.

“You are scary.”

The glare disappeared, replaced by a smile, as she stole a fry from Danny’s tray. “Thanks brah,” she replied, popping the fry into her mouth. “So you’re the haole everyone in school has been buzzing about.”

“Okay one, what the hell is a haole and second, what do you mean everyone? I’ve only been here half a day.”

“Haole is a slang Hawaiian term that means mainlander and it’s not a very nice one,” Steve scowled at Kono, who only shrugged in response as she turned her attention to the person standing beside them, holding out a brown paper bag. 

“And as for everyone knowing about you, word travels fast on this island. Get used to it brah. I’m Chin by the way, Kono’s cousin,” he smiled, holding out his hand. 

Danny shook the hand of the presence standing in front of him and frowned confused. “No offense dude, but you look a little old to still be in high school,” replied Danny as he let go of Chin’s hand. “Unless you’re one of those seniors who can’t quite grasp the concept of ninth grade English.”

Chin chuckled as he ruffled Kono’s hair playfully. “Well I’m not still in high school,” he replied. “I’m just here to drop off Kono’s lunch, courtesy of Aunt Keiko.”

Kono immediately reached into the bag and pulled out a container filled with food Danny didn’t recognize. “Awesome,” she moaned happily, as she poured the food onto her empty tray and began eating.

“Yeah, Chin is a police officer,” stated Steve, giving Chin a quick hug. “My dad’s his training officer.”

Danny turned to Steve surprised. “Your dad’s a cop?”

“Yeah.”

“So it must be hard for you to get away with like, anything.”

Steve scowled. “Shut-up.” 

Danny simply laughed as he turned his attention back to Kono, who was devouring the food given to her by Chin. “You’re going to eat all that?”

“Naw,” she shook her head and swallowed. “She knows I have friends, so she always packs extra for me to share. Want some? It’s onolicious.”

Danny had no idea what she was eating, so with a disgusted frown, he shook his head. “I think I’ll pass.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing brah.”

“If you say so.”

“So Danny, how do you like living in Hawaii so far,” asked Chin, sliding down next to Kono.

“Well, it’s not New Jersey I’ll give you that.”

“Because it’s way better right,” said Steve, laughing.

Danny glared and threw a fry at Steve. “Hey, I will not have you make a mockery about my home state. Jersey is a great place to live and just talking about it makes me homesick.”

As she was passing out the food brought by Chin, Kono turned to Danny. “So there’s going to be a bonfire at the beach Saturday night. You should totally come.”

“I don’t know-”

“Come on Danny, it will be fun and a great way to make some new friends.”

“What if I don’t want to make any new friends? What if I just want to spend my Saturday in front of the T.V watching unrealistic cop shows,” ranted Danny at Kono while staring at Steve.

Sliding his arm around Danny for what seemed like the tenth time, “Please Danny, for me.”

“Fine you big dork. If my mom says it’s okay, I’ll be there.”

After lunch Danny was escorted to History class by Steve, who was also in his class, and ended the day with gym. He was happy to discover that Meka was also in his gym class and the two of them spent the period playing basketball with a few other students. After the class was over, the school day came to an end. After grabbing his things from the locker room, Danny made his way through the exit and wasn’t surprised to find Steve once again waiting for him. “Seriously?”

Steve rolled his eyes and blew. “Before you start, my last period is study hall, so I usually use the period to do homework or run errands for the front office. I got Ms. Kelly to give me a pass to get out of class earlier.”

“Is there anyone at this school you don’t have wrapped around your finger?”

“You, not yet anyways.”

Danny slipped on his shades and shook his head. “That’s never going to happen,” he replied adamantly, smirking as he pulled his bag up further on his shoulder.

“We’ll see,” grinned Steve as they made their way outside. Reaching into his pocket, Steve pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it into Danny’s hand. “Here’s my number in case you ever want to hang out or something.”

Danny thought about balling the paper up and throwing it at Steve, but instead he shoved it in his pocket. “Yeah, okay. Thanks for showing me around today,” he replied with a slight smile.

Steve’s smile beamed back at him. “You’re welcome.”

“See ya tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

********

Danny spent the rest of his day doing homework until it was time for dinner, which was served promptly at seven. He was currently sitting at the dining table desperately waiting for it to be over. The quietness lasted for a few minutes before his mother spoke. 

“So kids, how was your first day of school?” she asked all of them.

“It was great Ma,” Matt replied, gulping down his food, completely unaware of Claire scowling at him from the end of the table. “I made a lot of new friends.”

“That’s great honey. What about you Katlin?”

Katlin smiled softly. “It was good. They were going over a lot of material we already went over back home, so I’m not behind. In fact, I’m way ahead. Plus, there’s this girl named Stephanie from my science class, she was really nice and let me sit with her and her friends at lunch.”

“And Danny?”

Twirling the fork in his hands, he looked down at his plate. “It was alright.” he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Daniel, we don’t slouch at the table, nor do we mumble when asked a direct question,” Claire glowered from across the table.

The glaring look from his mother kept Danny from saying anything rude or sarcastic. “Sorry Aunt Claire,” gritted Danny as he corrected his posture and looked back at his mother. “School was wonderful mother,” he replied overly sweet. “I learned a lot.”

“And what about any friends? Did you make any?”

“A few. There’s this one guy who is in two of my classes named Steve. He showed me around and introduced me to some of his friends. I was invited to a bonfire on the beach this Saturday, but I told them I had to ask you first before I said yes.”

“Do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. Can I?”

Evelyn gave her son a bright smile. “I think that would be a great idea. It really sounds like a lot of fun and you could meet some more people.”

Danny smiled back. “Then I’ll call Steve after dinner and tell him I can go,” he said excitedly, happy to have a reason to use Steve’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like the meeting between are two boys. Oozing sexual tension already, don't you love it. If you liked what you read let me know. And to the reviewer who thinks this story might be sad trust me when I say it's not. I mean there are some sad bits and some angst bits but this story is mostly fluff, stuffed with fluff, and wrapped in fluff. So please, keep reading.
> 
> P.S. Extra kudos to anyone who can guess where I got the English teacher's name.


	3. Laying The Groundwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. Thanks a million hun. Now on with the story.

The rest of the week followed the same pattern. Steve commandeered Danny from the moment the blond arrived on campus, until the end of the day when school was over and they went their separate ways. Each passing day Danny found himself liking Steve more and more. He didn’t know why, but there was something about the boy he found intriguing and he had yet to discover if that was a good thing or bad thing.

The same could be said for Steve as he sat down next to Danny. Ever since they met four days ago, Steve found himself immediately attracted to Danny. Sure he was loud mouthed, hotheaded, and extremely sarcastic, but he was also nice, friendly, and had a smile that could light up the room. After the night Danny called and confirmed he could attend the bonfire, they started talking about other things. Now they talked on the phone every night, most of their conversations either about school or homework, until they were both tired, but it wasn’t enough for Steve. He enjoyed the time spent between the two of them and craved it whenever they were apart. Of course, Steve would never say any of those things out loud. 

They were in English class Friday morning, waiting for Mr. Hendrickson to arrive, when Steve glanced at Danny out of the corner of his eye, watching the boy put the finishing touches on his homework assignment. Leaning over, he nudged Danny in the shoulder, immediately capturing his attention. “So I was thinking that maybe it would be fun if you came over to my house tomorrow.”

“Come over to your house, what for?” asked Danny, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. 

“You know, to hang out and then later on we could ride together to the bonfire,” replied Steve in a quiet rushed breath.

The only thing Danny could do was smile at Steve’s nervousness and smirk playfully. “And what exactly would we do in Casa de la McGarrett?”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Steve. “Play some video games, watch T.V., Surf.”

“That’s gonna be a big fat no on the surfing,” Danny answered, shaking his head. He didn’t understand the concept of surfing, especially in a mass body of water filled with man eating sharks. The thought alone made him shudder. 

Steve, however, grinned. “Come on Danny. What do you have against surfing?”

Danny frowned. “Besides the fact there are creatures in the water just waiting to bite a piece of this delectable ass? I don’t know.”

‘Delectable doesn’t even begin to describe it’ thought Steve as he gave Danny a soft smile. “No need to worry about that, I’ll teach you.”

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Fine, but you seriously don’t know what you’re missing,” replied Steve smiling. “What about coming over? Think you can handle spending an afternoon with me?”

He started to say no, but knew it would be useless. Steve would simply hound him for the rest of the day until he said yes. So Danny decided to give him what he wanted. “Alright fine,” sighed Danny, playfully rolling his eyes. “Put the puppy dog eyes away already. I’ll come, but only after twelve. I take my sleep very seriously on the weekends.”

Pumping his fist into the air, Steve hissed happily. “Sweet.”

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face,” Danny ordered before turning his attention to the front of the room where Hendrickson stood talking to the class. He didn’t know why he agreed, especially when his feelings for Steve seemed to be growing daily, but just like everyone else, he had a hard time saying no. Looking up, he sent a quick prayer to the heavens with hopes that he hadn’t made the wrong decision.

********

“So how’s Danny?”

Steve turned around to find Catherine leaning against a locker next to his and smiling up at him. “Danny’s fine Cath,” he replied, taking a notebook out of his locker and into his bag. He didn’t know what she wanted, but the smile on her face gave him the idea that it wasn’t anything good. 

“I’m surprised I didn’t find him here with you,” Catherine smirked coyly. “Ever since the two of you met, you have been tighter than two peas in a pod. I’ve never seen you click with anyone that fast before.”

“We just have a lot in common, that’s all.”

“Really now. Where is Blondie anyway?”

Steve rolled his eyes and closed his locker. “He’s already at lunch. We have a test in History next period and I need my book to study.”

“Please,” Cath scoffed. “You know you’ll ace it. You always do.”

“It never hurts to be prepared.”

This time Catherine rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Now back to you and Danny. You have what...two classes together, plus lunch, and from what I heard you practically begged him to come to the bonfire tomorrow night.”

“And he’s also hanging out at my house tomorrow afternoon. What’s your point?”

“My point...you’re kidding me right,” jeered Catherine as she walked around Steve blocking his pathway. “Don’t you think you’re cutting it kinda close? You know, hanging out with Danny as some much as you are.” 

“I don’t think I understand what you’re getting at Cath,” he hissed, trying to move around her as she continued to block his path.

“Stupidity's not a good look on you Steven.”

“Cath-”

But she didn’t wait for him to finish, crossing her arms and scowling. “Steve we’ve known each other, for like ever, and like it or not I’m your best friend. And as your best friend, I can see you’re falling for Danny,” she finished with a hushed whisper.

He shook his head vigorously. “You’re crazy,” he glared. “We haven’t even known each other for a full week.”

“It doesn’t take long to form a crush and from the way you talk about Danny, you’re crushing hard.

Steve thought about denying the accusation, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. As Catherine stated, she was his best friend and at times knew him better than he knew himself, especially when he was lying. He also knew that she would continue to pester him until he admitted the truth. So, with a defeated sigh, he made sure there was no one around before speaking. “Alright, you’re right, I like Danny,” he admitted with a low growl. “So what?”

Even though she wasn’t surprised by the news, her mouth still dropped open. Not because of what Steve said, but the sheer fact that he actually admitted he had feelings for Danny. “So what,” shrieked Catherine. “Are you kidding me?”

Grabbing Catherine by the arm, Steve pulled her into an empty classroom and closed the door. “Would it kill you to lower your voice?”

“I’m sorry Steve, but how did you think I was going to respond?”

“You kept badgering me to tell you so I did. What, you gonna turn your back on me now that you’ve found out I’m interested in someone?” he asked defensively, crossing his arms.

“Hey, I’m always going to support you, you moron,” she hissed, jabbing his chest with her finger. “And by the way, I think it’s great that you like Danny. From what people have been telling me he’s a really cool guy, but you’re the one who didn’t want to come out in high school because you’re afraid of what your bad-ass cop father might say.”

Steve let out an apologetic sigh. “I’m sorry Cath, I shouldn’t have said that,” he replied, pulling her into a hug. “You’ve been nothing but supportive of me ever since I told you the truth.”

“You’re forgiven,” she replied, smiling softly as they pulled apart. “I’m just trying to look out for you, like always.”

“Thank you Cath, but I promise I’ve got it all under control. Besides, it’s not as though Danny feels the same way about me, right?” Steve smiled sadly, looking down at the floor.”

“Steve-”

“I gotta go. Danny’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long.”

As she watched him walk down the hallway, the only thing she could do was shake her head sadly. “My mom was right, boys are idiots,” she whispered to herself as she left the classroom.

********

Later that night after getting off the phone with Steve, Danny glanced up to see his sister Katlin leaning against his door. Even though Katlin was three years his junior, she was perhaps the person he leaned on the most, especially when he was trying to come to terms with his sexuality.

“Can I help you Katlin?” asked Danny, taking off his glasses and placing them on the side table. He wasn’t surprised when she didn’t respond, instead running over to the bed and jumping on it.

Lying down, her head in her hands, she looked up at Danny and smirked. “So.”

“So what?”

“Steve, is he hot?” she asked smirking slyly. 

Danny let out a groan and covered his face with his hand. “Katlin.”

“What?” she grinned, sitting up. “Come on, can you blame me for wanting to know if the guy you’re crushing on is hot?”

“And how do you know I’m crushing on Steve? Or any guy for that matter?”

She gave him one of her patented ‘Are you kidding me’ stares as she continued to grin. “He’s all you talk about and the two of you talk on the phone constantly. Plus, the way your face lit up when you told us he invited you over to his house, leads me to believe that you like him, like him. Come on Danny, you have to tell me.”

“Fine,” conceded Danny, blushing embarrassedly. “So maybe I do like Steve, but it doesn’t matter because he’s most definitely straight.”

“Please Danny, everyone’s a little gay.”

“Not Steve. He’s the captain of the football team, extremely smart, well liked by everyone, including all the teachers, and no way in hell interested in me.“

“That sucks,” she frowned sadly as she placed her head on her brother’s shoulder. She hated that Danny had to hide who he was and what he wanted, but it was his decision and she respected it. Katlin just wished it was different; he deserved to be happy too. “But Danno,” she began again, using the nickname she gave him when she was first learning how to talk. “You still haven’t told me if he’s hot or not.”

“He’s gorgeous KG, and really not trying to sound like a love crazed teenager or anything, but he looks like he belongs on the cover a magazine or something; tall, dark, and handsome.”

“Does he look better than Brady?”

“They don’t even belong in the same category,” mumbled Danny, dreamily lying back on his pillows. “Steve is just...incredible.”

“Wow,” was all she said after a few moment of silence.

Danny didn’t like the tone she was using and immediately sat up, alert. “Why are you wowing? What’s with the wow,” he asked, waving a hand in the air.

Katlin shrugged devilishly. “What, now I can’t say wow without you thinking I mean something by it.”

“No,” replied Danny, shaking his head. “Not when you say it like that.”

“Well if you must know, I was simply wowed by the fact that you found someone who seems like your complete opposite. While Steve is tall, dark, and handsome, you’re short, pasty, and loudmouthed.”

“Ha ha ha,” scoffed Danny, rolling his eyes at his sister before lying back against the pillows. “I hate you, so much. I just need you to know that.”

“No you don’t, you love me,” she grinned, kissing his cheek before standing up. “I’m going to bed, what are you going to do?”

“I thought I would draw, not really sleepy yet.”

“Okay then, goodnight Danno.”

“Night KG.”

Katlin gave him one last smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Danny then reached underneath his bed and pulled out his drawing pad. Flipping it open, he found the page of a current drawing he had been working on and began to draw. 

********

Steve stood nervously outside of Danny’s home, running his fingers through his hair as he looked up at the huge house. He had no idea the blond came from money, but it was easy to see when he pulled up to the address Danny had given him the night before.

“Hi, you must Steve,” the young girl smiled up at him as she stepped to the side and let him in. “Danny will be down in a minute, he’s fixing his hair. He’s like a girl in that way.”

“Pay her no mind,” Danny’s voice came out of nowhere and Steve turned to see Danny, rushing down the stairs and over to them. “She’s a menace to society.”

“Oh Danno, you say the sweetest things,” she stated sarcastically as she punched her brother in the arm and then turned back to Steve, holding out her hand. “I’m Katlin by the way, Danny’s sister.”

“Steve,” replied Steve, shaking her hand. “But you already knew that. Does that mean Danny talks about me a lot?”

“Oh you have no idea,” replied Katlin grinning devilishly, eyes glancing over Steve’s body. “In fact, he didn’t you justice.”

Danny could feel his face flush with heat as Steve snickered and Katlin continued grinning like the little devil she was. “Thank you Katlin,” Danny growled at his sister before turning his attention back to Steve. “What do you say we get out of here before I do something terrible to my little sister?”

Katlin stomped her foot and pouted. “But Danno,” she whined. “I was just having fun.”

Danny just grabbed Steve by the arm and began pulling him towards the door. “Tell mom I’ll be home around eleven thirty KG,” he called out over his shoulder.

“Alright fine. Nice meeting you Steve.”

“Nice meeting you too Katlin,” said Steve with a wave as he continued to be pulled. Danny didn’t stop until they were standing next to Steve’s old pick-up truck.

“Nice,” teased Danny as he waited for Steve to open the doors.

“Just get in,” huffed Steve, sliding into the seat and starting the truck. Danny did as he was told, giving him another toothy grin as he closed his door and put on his seatbelt. “Danno huh,” he said curiously after a few moments of quiet. 

Danny couldn’t help the eye roll. “Shut-up,” he demanded as Steve started to smirk. “Alright fine, when Katlin was little she tried saying Danny and Daniel, but she ended up putting the two names together and it came out as Danno. Been calling me that ever since.”

“And KG.”

“When Katlin got older she wanted a nickname of her own. She hated being called Katie and there was a girl in class named Lynn, so I just went with her initials. Her middle name is Grace.”

“You two seem close.” 

“We are. After our dad died, I promised myself that I would always look after her.”

“May I ask how he died?”

“In a fire. He was a firefighter and he just got finished helping a little girl out of the house when the top floor collapsed. He didn’t make it out in time.”

“I’m really sorry to hear about your dad.”

“Yeah, well,” mumbled Danny as he turned his attention out the window.

They drove in silence, Steve every so often glancing out the corner of his eye to see if Danny was alright. He felt horrible for asking about the other boy’s father and making him upset. Steve really wanted the day to go well and now he’d ruined it before it even began. “I’m sorry for asking about your dad,” he apologized softly. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“I’m not upset,” responded Danny, turning his head to look at Steve. “I just...I really miss him sometimes and it kinda hurts to talk about him.”

“Still, I’m sorry. I just wanted to know more about you.”

He gave Steve a half smile. “I’m fine, I promise. And as for my family, you can ask me anything you want, within reason of course.”

Steve smiled. “Okay then, how come you never said you were loaded?” he asked, referring to the mini mansion Danny was currently living in.

“That’s because I’m not,” frowned Danny, shrugging. “My dad’s side of the family comes from money, we don’t.”

“I don’t understand.”

Danny sighed and rubbed his face. “Let’s just say my grandparents weren’t too thrilled when my dad decided to become a firefighter and marry a waitress from Jersey instead of going into the family business.”

“And is this family business legit? Your family’s not in the mob or anything.”

Danny turned to Steve gob-smacked. “Wait, just because I’m part Italian and from New Jersey you’re gonna assume I have ties to the mob?”

Steve shrugged apologetically and gave Danny a sheepish smile “I’ve seen all three Godfather movies.”

“Well you schmuck, the answer is no,” snorted Danny, shaking his head. “My family is not associated with anyone in the mob. Well, there has been some questions about my mom’s cousin Vinny because he’s always in and out of jail, but that’s it.”

“Then what’s the family business?”

“Along with the multitude of doctors, lawyers, and Ivy League professors that carry the Williams’ name, there’s also this little company called Avalon. It’s a-”

“Financial company, I know,” finished Steve, astonished. “They represent some of the country’s richest and most powerful people.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Fan of theirs?”

Steve shook his head in response. “No, just had to do a research paper on the company for Economics class last semester. Everything I read said your grandfather started Avalon from the ground up.”

“That would be Grandpa Williams,” chuckled Danny spitefully. “A hard-ass who doesn’t accept failure from anyone, especially not his own family, and according to my dad, he was labeled a failure.”

“Because he married your mom?” questioned Steve.

“Yeah. They were so disappointed with his decision; they cut him off and refused to speak to him until he came to his senses. They thought he would give her up for the money, but he didn’t. Instead he choose to keep my mom in his life, do what he always dreamed of doing, and they never spoke to him again”

“So you’ve never met them?”

“Nope,” sighed Danny. “The only one from my dad’s side that would even acknowledge us is my great Aunt Claire. That’s her house that we’re living in until my mom can save up enough money to get a place of our own.”

“Cool,” smirked Steve, nodding his head. “Hey Danny?”

“Yeah?”

Steve let out a small cough as he kept his gaze on the road, afraid to look at Danny as he spoke. “For whatever reason you came to Hawaii, I’m glad you did.”

For the first time since he arrived on the island, Danny realized that maybe he was wrong about the move. Maybe it was Hawaii or Steve, but something was starting to grow on him and that didn’t seem so bad. “Me too,” he replied smiling happily.

Steve could only grin in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh our boys are getting closer. I know, three chapters in and they still aren't together yet. I promise they will get there but I really wanted them to be friends first like they are on the show. You won't have to wait long. If you are familiar with my work then you know I like my boys together as quickly as they can be. In all I hope you enjoyed the chapter and who knows, if all goes well I may post chapter four before the week is out. Fingers crossed.


	4. Hitting The Ground Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. Thanks a million hun. Now on with the story.

They rode the rest of the way completely silent and it wasn’t long before the truck was pulling into the driveway of Steve’s house. Looking out the window, Danny saw a dark haired woman wearing a flowered sun-dress and tending to the flowers planted in front of the house. At the sound of the truck, she stood up and turned around, smiling and waving as she did so. The look of her face alone was enough for Danny to conclude that it was Steve’s mother. 

“Hey mom, I’m back,” smiled Steve, waving back as he got out of the truck and ran over to his mother.

Danny followed closely behind, nervously making eye contact with Steve’s mother. “Hello Mrs. McGarrett. I’m Danny,” he replied politely when he was close enough.

“I know. Steve’s told me so much about you I feel as if I already know you,” she smiled, shaking Danny’s outstretched hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“You too ma’am.”

“Are you boys’ hungry? I could whip you up a snack if you’d like.”

Steve grinned happily. “That would be awesome mom, thanks.”

Danny shook his head. “You really don’t have to go through any trouble Mrs. McGarrett. I’m fine, really,” he replied nervously.

“It’s no problem,” she replied with a smile. “And please, call me Anna. Besides, if I don’t keep this one fed, he’s going to try and feed himself, which is hazardous to my kitchen. Cooking is not his strong suit.”

This made Danny chuckle. “Great to know that he’s not as perfect as everyone thinks.”

Anna grabbed her son by the cheek and pinched it softly. “Oh please, Stevie here is far from perfect.”

“Mom,” pouted Steve as his mother continued pinching his cheek. “You’re not supposed to tell people that.”

“I’m just kidding Steven. You are perfect in every way possible. How about those snacks.”

“Thanks mom,” said Steve as he pulled Danny into the house. “Come on Danno, let’s go to my room. Maybe if you’re interested we could play a little Call of Duty 3,” he suggested as he climbed the stairs, Danny right behind him.

“Sweet and don’t call me Danno.”

“I have to warn you, I’m pretty kick ass, so try not to cry when I beat you.”

“Please,” scoffed Danny, rolling his eyes. “Clearly you’ve never played against a guy from Jersey before. Prepare for a beat down, Jersey style.”

Thirty minutes later Danny let out a victory holler while Steve let out a disappointed growl. True to his word, Danny had beaten him and was now celebrating boastfully.

“I believe I just went Jersey on your ass,” laughed Danny, bumping Steve playfully with his shoulder.

Steve pushed back, turned and scowled. “Best two out of three,” he challenged as he went back to the main menu.

“You’re on.”

“Hey dork-face, mom told me to bring you these.”

Steve rolled his eyes as his sister Mary came into the room, a tray of sandwiches in her hand. “Thanks, you know, for knocking,” he scowled, snatching the tray from her hands and handing it to Danny.

“Whatever,” she frowned, but it quickly disappeared when she noticed Danny sitting on the other side of the bed. She smiled at the blond as he took a bite out of one of the sandwiches, taking a seat next to him. “And you are?”

“Danny,” he answered after he swallowed. “I’m a friend of Steve’s.”

“Mary,” she replied back as she continued to smile. “You know it’s funny because I’ve met all of Steve’s friends, but I’ve never seen you before.”

“Just started on Monday. I moved here from New Jersey.”

“You’re a junior like Steve.”

“Yeah, what about you?”

“Sacred Hearts Middle school, seventh grade,” Mary informed him, smirking.

Danny smiled, taking another bite. “Oh, my sister Katlin’s in the eighth grade. Maybe you’ve seen her around. People say we look alike, except she’s a brunette.”

“Maybe.”

Tired of his sister taking up time with Danny, Steve let out a growl. “You know you can leave anytime Mare. I promise, we won’t mind,” he hissed sarcastically.

Mary threw her brother a glare before turning back to Danny and smiling sweetly. “Would you like something to drink,” she asked politely. “There’s lemonade in the fridge or maybe you want a soda.”

Not wanting to be rude Danny simply nodded his head and smiled softly. “Yeah – okay, I’ll take a glass of lemonade. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“What about me?” grumbled Steve as his sister stood up and made her way to the door. 

Mary snorted bitterly. “You have legs, use them. I’ll be right back with that lemonade Danny,” she scowled at Steve before leaving the room. 

He finished his sandwich and put the tray down on the bed before tilting his head to the side. “That’s your sister.”

Steve nodded. “Yep.”

“Wow.”

“Tell me about it,” Steve sighed, shaking his head as he looked back at the television. “I believe you owe me a rematch.”

A smile spread across Danny’s face as he scooted closer, until he was mere inches away from Steve. “Bring it.”

********

Two games later, Danny was crowned champion after beating Steve two games to three. Steve wasn’t upset, however. He liked spending alone time with Danny, listening to him laugh and goof off. It was great seeing the blond start to come out of his shell a bit and Steve took pleasure in knowing that it was because of him. By the time the game was over, the sandwiches were gone as well as the lemonade, and Danny was lying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“I’m going to take this down to the kitchen and grab us a few sodas.”

“That’s cool,” waved Danny as he continued to lie there.

Grabbing the tray, Steve made his way downstairs to the kitchen and immediately saw his mother sitting at the table reading. 

“Hey mom thanks for the sandwiches by the way,” replied Steve gratefully as he placed the tray in the sink before reaching into the fridge and pulling out two cans of soda.

“You’re welcome sweetie. Is Danny having a good time?”

“I think so. He totally kicked my butt in Call of Duty, but I know I’ll get him back at some other game.”

“That’s nice,” smiled Anna, putting down the book she was reading and simply looking at her son. “Steven, can you sit down for a moment?” she said finally, pointing to the empty chair next to her. “I want to talk to you.”

Not knowing why his mother wanted to talk to him made Steve both curious and anxious. Still, he sat down beside his mother and frowned slightly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No sweetie,” she smiled softly and grabbed her son’s hand. “Now I know you’re a growing boy and you don’t need me around as much as you used to,” began Anna. “I also know there are some things a boy never feels comfortable telling his mother. I understand that, still I want you to know that I am always here for you whatever you need, no matter what.”

Steve’s eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty as he stared at his mother. It was true that she seemed to know him better than anyone else, but there was no way she could know he had no interest in girls or that he was now interested in Danny. Could she? “I know,” he gulped nervously.

Anna frowned. “I hope you’re not saying I know because it’s what you think I want to hear. I hope you’re saying it because you believe it’s true.”

“I’m saying I know because I know it’s true,” Steve replied softly. A part of him wanted to tell his mom the truth about who he really was, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not yet anyways, still needing some acknowledgement that his mother would accept him. “Mom,” he whispered, moving his gaze to his feet. “If I was different, meaning if I felt a certain way other people thought was unnatural, you would still love me right?”

Studying him for a moment, watching as his gaze left her face and settled on the floor as if he was waiting for an unsettling response, Anna gave Steve a warm smile and squeezed his hand as hard as she could. It forced him to look directly at her. “My love for you will never change,” she stated as adamantly as she could. “Always remember that.”

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Thanks mom,” whispered Steve as he stood up from the table, grabbed the sodas, and made his way back up the stairs.

Anna watched him leave and let out an uneasy sigh. She knew it would be hard for her son to admit what he was going through, but at least he knew she was behind him one hundred percent. 

********

A few hours later, after watching more mindless television than they could handle, Steve somehow coerced Danny into taking a walk on the beach outside their house. He had to admit he was glad for the suggestion. He didn’t know how many more questions he could handle from Mary about the cast of Jersey Shore. Danny thought the show was ridiculous and a horrible depiction of the citizens who actually live in the state; not jerks who only inhabit the state a few weeks out of the year.

They walked down the beach, side by side, in silence for a short period of time before Steve began talking. “So tell me something about yourself?” he asked nonchalantly.

Danny chuckled, noting that his current situation reminded him of cliché first date material. “Like what,” he snickered, shaking his head.

Blushing slightly, he shrugged. “I don’t know, your favorite color.”

“Blue,” he answered, deciding to play along. “You?”

“Green. Favorite movie.”

“Enemy Mine.”

This time it was Steve’s turn to laugh. He couldn’t believe that someone around his age favorite movie was something filmed in the eighties. “Seriously? Dude that movie’s older than you.”

Danny glared at Steve. “So, it’s a classic.”

“Yeah, if you’re old.”

“It was my dad’s favorite movie. We used to watch it together when I couldn’t sleep and he wasn’t on call.”

He immediately stopped laughing and let out a panicked sigh. Steve couldn’t believe that once again he drudged up memories pertaining to Danny’s father that made the blond uncomfortable. “God Danny I’m-” he started to apologize, but Danny cut him off.

“Don’t say it,” warned Danny, grabbing Steve by the wrist to stop him from moving. “It’s okay. Even though it hurts, I truly like talking to you about my dad. He was a really good guy.”

“He had to be to raise someone like you,” Steve replied with a sincere smile.

“You’re such a sap McGarrett,” pushing into Steve with his shoulder and laughing when the taller boy pushed back. “Now, tell me your favorite movie.”

By the time they finished their walk, Danny knew most of Steve’s favorite things and vice versa. The sun was starting to set when Steve informed him they would be leaving shortly to attend the bonfire. The thought of leaving saddened Danny a little, for the simple fact that he would have to share Steve and would no longer be the center of Steve’s attention.

They could hear music playing and see smoke as they got out of Steve’s truck and made their way towards the beach. It was crowded, but as they made their way further along down the beach, they were immediately greeted by both Kono and Catherine. 

“About time you got here boys,” grinned Cath, looping an arm around Steve as she ran up beside him. “We were starting to wonder if you were going to show up.”

“Would have been here sooner if someone hadn’t said yes to dinner.”

“Excuse me, it was your mother Steven,” quarreled Danny, frowning. “What was I supposed to say...’Um sorry Mrs. McGarrett, I can’t stay for dinner because your son wants to be on time for the bonfire’. That would have been rude and my ma raised me better than that.”

Steve snickered. “Yeah, you’re such a gentleman Danno. That’s why you stuck your tongue out at me when her back was turned.”

Reaching over he punched Steve in the arm and continued to frown. “Shut-up and stop calling me Danno.”

“Play nice boys,” laughed Kono as she threw her arm around Danny and the four of them made their way over to where Kono and Cath had their towels set up. 

Danny sat down next to Kono while Steve sat next to Catherine and the four of them starting engaging in a conversation. Five minutes in, Kono grabbed her beach bag, reaching in, and pulled out a white box.

“What’s in the box?”

“Coco puffs,” smirked Kono, shaking the box. 

“Never heard of them,” shrugged Danny as he continued to stare at the box. “Unless you count the cereal.”

“I promise you brah, they’re nothing like the cereal. Want one?”

“Are they anything like those malasadas they serve at the coffee joint across from the school because those are delicious?”

Kono let out a dramatic sigh. “You have to try one to find out,” she replied with a shrug.

He wasn’t fond of the look on Kono’s face, but he was Danny Williams and he wasn’t about to back down from a challenge. So, with shaky hands, he reached inside and took one. Slowly, he brought it to his lips and took a small bite. Letting out a moan of pleasure, he turned to Kono and gave her a huge smile. “I think I love you,” moaned Danny as he swallowed before he took another bite of the decadent dessert. “No seriously, I think we should get married.”

“Aw that’s sweet Danny, but I don’t think my mom will be thrilled with me marrying someone I just met while I’m still in high school,” giggled Kono as she passed the box around to Steve. “Besides’ I didn’t even buy them, Chin did.”

“Well, let him know my offer stands.”

Kono continued to giggle. “I’ll let him know.” 

Danny only winked causing the two girls to laugh as he finished stuffing the rest of the cocoa puff into his mouth. Steve simply shook his head as he watched Danny devour the pastry, his eyes lighting up with every bite, and making the blond look even more desirable than he already was. It was torture watching him eat and a part of Steve didn’t know whether to thank or curse Kono for bring the treats. 

“Do I have something on my face?”

Steve was so invested in watching Danny, he hadn’t realized he was staring back. Fearful that he had been caught staring, he was happy to see Danny did have some cream on the side of his mouth. “Yeah,” stuttered Steve, pointing at Danny’s mouth. “You got a little-”

“Oh,” smiled Danny embarrassedly as he wiped his mouth. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Conversation flowed between them once more and it wasn’t long before Danny was entertaining them with stories about himself. Danny found it nice that he felt comfortable enough around them to talk about his past.

“I’m thirsty,” pouted Catherine as she nudged Steve with her shoulder once she finished laughing at a story of Danny handcuffing his three year brother to the monkey cage at the zoo. “You mind?“

“I’ll go get it,” offered Danny standing up. 

Kono stood up as well. “I’ll go with you,” she smiled as she grabbed Danny by the wrist and pulled him in the direction where the snack table was set up.

“Diet cola please,” Cath shouted out to them as they walked away. 

“So, what’s the deal with Steve and Cath,” asked Danny as he looked over his shoulder to see Catherine now sitting in Steve’s lap, her arms around his waist and laughing. “Are they like...together?”

Kono shrugged before she answered. “Not really. I mean, they dated for a while last year, but Catherine broke it off when she realized she wasn’t ready to have a steady boyfriend. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” replied Danny quickly, looking back at Kono. “I mean, they seem really close.”

“That’s because they’ve been friends forever despite the grade difference. You wanna know what I think?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I think it’s only a matter of time before the two of them hook up again. I mean...look at them,” she replied smirking, grabbing the drinks. It faded when she noticed that Danny was no longer smiling, but instead frowning slightly. “You sure you’re not asking for a reason,” asked Kono with a curious brow.

“I’m sure,” mumbled Danny as he looked over at Steve once more and let out a disappointed sigh. He should have known that a guy like Steve wouldn’t be interested in someone like him; especially when he had someone like Catherine who was his equal in almost every way. Now that he knew he didn’t stand a chance, he resolved that it was time for him to get over his silly crush and simply be grateful he had Steve as a friend. That alone was enough for him. Grabbing one of the cans from Kono’s arms, he gave her a smile. “Come on, let’s get back before Steve sends out a search party,” he chuckled softly as they quickly made their way back.

********

By the time Danny got home he was tired. Someone had brought a football and suggested they play touch football. Steve and the girls were up for a quick game, but Danny declined, stating it would only lead to sand being in places that it shouldn’t. Steve somehow managed to convince Danny to play and before he knew it he was sweaty, covered in sand, and thirsty. It didn’t matter because he was having a blast and was even tackled by Steve a few times; that itself was embarrassing and hot at the same time. It was almost eleven by the time Danny informed Steve that he needed to be home and the two of them quickly said goodbye to his friends. Before Danny knew it, he was home and giving Steve a friendly wave as he got of the truck, making his way over to the front door.

“Hey Danny,” his mother greeted him as she stepped aside and let him into the house, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “How was the party?”

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Ma it wasn’t a party, it was a bonfire with the few kids from school.”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” smirked Evelyn as the two of them made their way to the sitting room. “Back in my day, a party was a party no matter where it was held.”

“Ma.”

Evelyn raised her hands in defeat as she did her best to stifle a grin. “Alright, alright. If you say it wasn’t a party, it wasn’t party. The important thing is that you had fun, made some new friends, stayed out of trouble, and came home safe. You did have fun right,” she asked, brow raised.

“Yes Ma, I had fun,” smiled Danny, nodding his head. “Thanks for letting me go.”

“No problem kiddo. Oh, before I forget, I have some great news. I got a job.”

“Really?”

“And I won’t be waitressing. I’m going to be cooking because you’re looking at the new assistant Sous chef of Wildfire Grill.” Evelyn barely got the last part out when she suddenly found Danny’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her into an embrace. She embraced the hug, wrapping her arms around her son as tightly as he allowed. “Can you believe it Danny? I’m going to be working in a kitchen as an actual chef.”

Danny grinned happily, pulling away slightly. “Of course I can believe it ma; it’s what you’ve always wanted to do. I’m happy for you. How did Aunt Claire take it?” he asked curiously.

Evelyn shrugged. “I don’t know. She congratulated me on receiving the position, but she didn’t say much else.”

Danny scoffed. “She probably thinks that getting a job in a kitchen is menial work compared to the things she does for a living.”

“Doesn’t matter what Claire thinks. All that matters is I do what’s best for my kids.”

“I’m really happy for you ma and I promise to do whatever I can to help out around here.”

“I know, I can always count on you kiddo,” she smiled, hugging him once more before letting him go. “Now shoo, off to bed with you. It’s getting late and we have Mass in the morning.”

“Alright, goodnight mom.”

“Goodnight sweetie.”

Giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, Danny stood and made his way up the stairs and to his room where he found his sister on his bed reading a book. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” asked Danny quizzically. 

Katlin smiled at her brother as she closed the book. “As if I was going to sleep before you told me everything that happened with Steve.”

“What do you mean what happened with Steve? Nothing happened.”

“You expect me to believe that,” she frowned disbelievingly at Danny, folding her arms.

Danny let out an exasperated sigh as he threw his arms in the air. “For the last time Katlin, Steve is straight,” he replied with a frustrated hiss.

“Do you have any proof?”

“Proof? I don’t need proof, especially not when he was practically glued to his ex-girlfriend’s ass the whole night. Literally,” Danny stated mockingly. “I don’t think there was a time she left his lap.”

Leaning, Katlin shook her head and let out a sigh. “I don’t know Danno. I met him today and he was sending off some pretty strong vibes.”

Danny just rolled his eyes. “You’re thirteen for Christ’s sake. What do you know about vibes?”

“Apparently more than you,” Katlin shot back as she got out of the bed and walked over to Danny. “Okay, so you’re trying to tell me that you spent the whole day with Steve and you did nothing out of the ordinary? Everything you did was legitimate activities that you would do with a friend,” she asked pertinently. 

Danny thought about the things they had done that day and the one thing that popped into his mind was their time together on the beach outside of Steve’s house, but that was just a walk, right? “Well, we did take a walk on the beach and he asked me questions about my favorite things.”

Katlin let out a humph. “So let me get this straight,” she began after a moment of silence. “Steve asked you to take a walk on the beach with him and the two of you spent that time talking and getting to know each other?”

“Basically.”

Letting out another humph, Katlin shrugged her shoulders and smirk. “Yeah you’re right, Steve’s as straight as an arrow,” she stated sarcastically. 

“Katlin,” moaned Danny at his sister who was now grating on his nerves. “Do me a favor and leave.”

“Alright,” she shrugged again. “I see you’re having trouble coming to a conclusion about Steve, so I’m going to do it for you. Steve and Danny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” sung Katlin as Danny grabbed her by the arm and began pushing her out of the door. 

“Get out,” demanded Danny with a growl, which only caused his sister to stop singing and to laugh instead. Once she was out of his room, he closed the door behind her and fell down onto his bed. As he pushed his pillow underneath his head, Danny couldn’t help but wonder if his sister was right. If she had seen somehow that Steve actually liked him as more than a friend. Danny quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head, citing there was no way a guy like Steve would go for him. Instead he decided to concentrate on ways to put an end to his feelings before someone, especially him, got hurt in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four posted just for you glorious readers. Hope you all are enjoying this story. Aww who am kidding, of course you are. I'm writing it. I know, sounds like I may be getting an ego but can you blame me when every one keeps leaving me wonderfully nice reviews. Once again thanks for that. Hopefully I'll have chapter five posted by Monday. Can't leave you guys people hanging that long.
> 
> Also to 4thofFive for the spelling error. I fixed it.


	5. Breaking All The Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. Thanks a million hun. Now on with the story. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Lidil who guessed correctly about my character Mr. Hendrickson. He was an FBI agent on the television show Supernatural and in my mind the same guy who played him is playing the teacher. You rock Lidil :-)

Danny made good on his promise and spent the next few days spending as little time with Steve as he could, without the other teen getting suspicious. It was hard, seeing as they had two classes and lunch together, but Danny was making do with the best options he had. By Wednesday, he had a whole new routine worked out that involved him spending his lunch period in the library after claiming to have a huge Math project to work on. Steve offered to help him, but he brushed him off saying he wanted to do it by himself. He didn’t know how long the excuse would fly with Steve, but Danny hoped it was long enough to eliminate his feelings.

Danny was at his locker getting out his books before he headed off to the library when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was Steve. “Oh hey Steve,” replied Danny nervously as he continued rummaging through his locker. 

Steve stared down at the blond, a pensive look on his face and sighed. “Hey Danny, I know you’re headed off to the library, but there’s something I need to ask you first. You got time?”

“Yeah sure,” Danny nodded as he thrust the books he was holding into Steve’s hands. “Can you hold these for a sec? I need to find my calculator. You can go ahead and talk, I’m listening.”

“Are you mad at me or something?” Steve asked bluntly, frowning a little when Danny seemed to pause before shaking his head.

“No, why would you say that?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know...maybe...it’s because you haven’t wanted to spend that much time with me lately. I mean Saturday we were getting along so well and now...now it’s like you don’t want to talk to or be anywhere near me.”

Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Steve, I promise it’s nothing like that,” he replied softly, turning to face Steve. “It’s just...my mom got a new job and I’ve been on babysitting duty while she’s at work,” he somewhat lied. While it was true that his mother was out of the house more often because of her job, she was always home by seven since she was worked the lunch shift. “Let me tell you, it’s not the easiest job in the world.”

“What about your aunt? The one you live with?” asked Steve. “I’m pretty sure she could handle some of it, you know, so you can have some time to yourself.”

“That’s not going to happen,” snorted Danny. “For starters, she doesn’t seem to like us very much even though she’s the one who invited us out here. Also, she’s always out at some charity event and getting her face in the society papers. The only time we see her is at dinner, which is promptly served at seven.”

Steve’s face contorted in confusion for a second before he chuckled softly. “Oh. I just thought I did something to make you mad.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re too young to have a guilt complex?”

“I hear it all the time. My folks think it’s because I want everyone to be happy all the time.”

“’Cause that will never get old,” smirked Danny, snorting lightly. “So, now that you’ve realized everything between us is cool, can I go to library? I really need to kick ass on this project.”

“Yeah sure,” smiled Steve as he handed Danny back his books. Danny took them and with one final wave, he was off to the library while Steve continued to stand there. Just as he was about to make his way to the cafeteria, he looked down and noticed a notebook lying on the ground underneath Danny’s locker. Without hesitation, Steve bent down and picked it up, only to discover that Danny’s name was scrawled across the top. Resisting the urge to open it, he threw it in his backpack and made his way towards the lunch room.

********

“Matty, have you seen my drawing notebook,” asked Danny breathless when he noticed Matt walking passed his bedroom door. The teen had spent the last half hour looking all over his room for his drawing notebook, only to come up empty handed. 

“No,” replied Matt, wrinkling his face at the question as he leaned against the doorway. “Why would I take a book of your dumb drawings?”

Danny stood up and growled. “First off, they’re not dumb; you’re just too young to know what real talent looks like. And second, if you weren’t always taking my things when my things went missing, you wouldn’t be the prime suspect,” finished Danny, growling again.

Matt just rolled his eyes at the accusation. “I only take important things like video games, but I swear I’ve never touched your notebook. You barely let that thing out of your sight anyhow. How’d you lose it?”

“I don’t know,” sighed Danny as he dropped back on his knees and searched under his bed once more. 

“Whatever,” said Matt as he turned and walked away leaving Danny alone to search for his missing notebook.

Danny stood up again, running his fingers through his tousled hair as he imagined all the places his notebook could be. A few minutes later he let out a horrified groan when he realized his notebook had been stashed away in his locker among the books he asked Steve to hold. That meant two things, one it could very well still be inside his locker or two, it was currently in the possession of Steve. Danny could only pray it wasn’t the latter. 

********

Steve was nervously pacing around his room when a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Pausing momentarily, he swung open the door before resuming the pacing. “Hey Cath, thanks for coming over,” mumbled Steve.

Plopping down on Steve’s bed, Catherine gave her friend a reassuring smile. “That’s what I’m here for. You okay, you sounded off on the phone.”

He stopped pacing and let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand over his face. “Yeah I’m alright---I’m just, it’s about Danny,” he said seriously.

Catherine tried her best not to roll her eyes, but she failed miserably. “Of course it is,” she sighed dramatically. 

“No Cath, just listen,” pleaded Steve as he took a seat next to her. “Ever since the night of the bonfire, I feel as though Danny’s been pulling away from me. Pathetic right, I know.”

“It’s not pathetic Steve, its sweet,” she smiled sweetly, giving him a soft pat on the back. “You really like Danny.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah I do and I know I’ve been afraid to admit it to anyone, but after talking with my mom, I realized that I shouldn’t be. She’s going to love me regardless and that’s the most important thing right?”

“Right.”

“So I was thinking after the bonfire I would ask Danny out...like on a real date, but every time I try, he always finds an excuse not to be alone with me. I asked him today if I had done something wrong, but he said that I didn’t and I believed him. But when I tried to give him back his notebook after school, he gave me another excuse about getting home and ran away before I could say anything.” With a painful sigh, he fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You said he started acting like this after the bonfire?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I know why.” Cath winced as Steve sat back up.

“You do,” asked Steve incredulously and became extremely nervous when the brunette shook her head. “Come on Cath, you have to tell me. What did I do to piss Danny off?”

Catherine huffed. “Oh Steve, it was nothing you did. It’s just that---Danny asked Kono a question, you know about us, and whether we were together or not.”

“And what did she tell him?”

“The truth. That we used to date, but broke up.”

“If that is all she said, then why is Danny acting so distant towards me?”

“Well, she might have also said that everyone thinks it will only be a matter of time before we got back together.”

“She what!” screeched Steve, jumping up from the bed and glaring down at his best friend. “That’s completely ridiculous.”

“Hey!” Cath shouted as she stood up next to Steve and placed her hands firmly on her hips. “Just because you’re gay, doesn’t mean I’m not hot enough to have an epic high school romance with. You should consider yourself lucky.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. I just can’t believe I’m finally ready to open myself up to a guy, only to have him think I still have the hots for my ex-girlfriend. How is this my life?” he moaned, cupping his face in his palms. 

“Funny, I could say the same thing,” she smirked as she placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Look Steve, I know you think your life is over, but there is something you can do about this.”

“What?”

Holding Steve by both shoulders, Catherine shook Steve slightly and smiled. “Ask Danny out.”

Steve scrunched his face in confusion. “Like on a date?”

“Of course you idiot,” snorted Cath, rolling her eyes discouraging. She loved her friend dearly, but sometimes he could be a totally idiot when it came to relationships. He was lucky to have her in his life. “It’s obvious he’s pulling away because he thinks there is something going on with us, but if you ask him out, he’ll realize that you’re gay.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“That’s because it is. Seriously, what’s the worst that can happen?”

“He can tell me he’s not into guys,” Steve counted off with a glare.

“Like that’s gonna happen. Trust me, you two play for the same team.”

“He can say that he’s not interested in me as anything more than a friend.”

Catherine let out an aggravated growl. “Okay, now you’re being stupid. Have you seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching? He totally has the hots for you.”

But Steve still wasn’t convinced. “He could-” he began once more, but then he felt a painful sting in his arm from where Catherine pinched him. “That hurt,” he hissed giving her a deadly glare.

“Would you please stop being a wuss and just call Danny already,” completely unfazed by the look Steve was giving her. She had grown used to them over the years and now they were non-effective. “This is getting boring fast.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience,” snarled Steve, sitting back down on the bed. He knew he was overreacting about the whole Danny situation, but he couldn’t help it. Since he met the blond, it seemed as there was some mysterious force pulling the two of them together. No matter how hard he tried to fight the feelings, they didn’t go away. In fact, they seemed to grow with each passing day.

“Just call him,” whispered Cath as she sat down next to Steve, holding out his phone to him.

With a shaky hand he grabbed the phone and looked at it. “I will...I just...what do I say?”

Bumping his shoulder, Catherine gave him a coy smile. “I have an idea,” she stated. “Just do exactly as I say and you may just have your first boyfriend by the end of the week.”

********

Danny waited for a few more minutes to collect himself before grabbing his phone to call Steve, but before he began dialing, Steve’s ring-tone filled the room. “Hey Steve what’s up?” he answered as nonchalantly as he could.

“Nothing, I was just wondering why you ran off so fast after school today?”

He sighed, ashamed at how he ran away from Steve when the teenage boy called out to him in the parking lot after school ended. Of course Steve had noticed and decided it was time to really confront him. “I know it seemed like I was trying to avoid you, but my mom had to work so-”

But Steve didn’t let him finish, to eager to put his plan into action. “Because I was trying to give you back your notebook. It fell out of your locker and I thought you might be looking for it,” he replied quickly.

“Oh damn, I was looking for it. I was about to call you and ask if you’ve seen it, but I guess its redundant now.”

“Yeah, guess so.”

“Anyways, sorry for running off the way I did,” Danny apologized.

“No problem. I know a great way you can make it up to me.”

“Really, how?” asked Danny nervously.

“By coming out with me and Cath this Friday night.”

Danny could feel his heart thumping uncontrollably in his chest at the thought of spending another night in the presence of Steve. “Steve I don’t think-”

Steve cut him off again. “Now before you say no, it’s something Cath wants to do, like really wants to do, and you can’t say no to her and expect to keep your balls.”

“Well, I do like my balls.”

“So you’re gonna come out with us this weekend. Don’t know what we’ll do, probably catch a movie or something, but it will be fun.”

Even though Danny desperately wanted to say no, he knew that he couldn’t. Especially if hanging out was Catherine’s idea. He didn’t know why, but she scared him a little bit and the last thing he wanted was to get on her bad side. Also, he knew that if he did say no, the petite brunette would probably corner him at school and bend his arm back until he said yes. Better to simply agree now without the threat of bodily harm. “I guess it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to go out,” sighed Danny, shrugging his shoulders. “I could use more fun in my life.”

“Great. You wanna know something? I think she likes you more than me.”

“Is it wrong that I’m a little scared right now by that comment?” Danny smiled when he heard Steve laugh heartily.

“Welcome to my world.”

********

Friday night came all too soon for Danny who was anxiously pacing around his room while his sister watched, waiting for Steve to come pick him up. 

“Would you relax,” she groaned, flipping another page in her magazine. “You’re just going to the movies.”

“It’s not just the movies,” growled Danny as he retired from pacing to sit on the edge of the bed. “It’s the movies with Steve.”

“Who you won’t be alone with because Steve’s ex-girlfriend is going to be there.”

“That’s even worse because now I have to sit and watch the schmooze fest that I know will start happening as soon as the lights go out. Seriously KG, do you have any idea what it’s like watching someone you like pine over someone else?”

“No Danno, but I got to say, the way your acting makes me want to avoid dating for as long as I possibly can.”

“Good because boys are nothing but trouble. Trust me on this.”

“Danny, Steve’s here,” Evelyn yelled from downstairs.

“Oh my god.”

Katlin gave her brother a quick pat on the leg before she slid off the bed. “Just relax and try to have a good time Danno.”

“For your sake I will,” smirked Danny playfully as he left his room and made his way down the stairs where Steve and his mother were waiting. “Well mom, it seems that you’ve already met Steve.”

“I have and can I just say it’s great to finally put a face to the name,” smiled Evelyn at both boys. “Danny talks about you a lot.”

Steve smile quickly turned into a devilish smirk. “Really?”

“I wouldn’t say a lot,” muttered Danny with a huff.

“It’s okay Danny, I know how much you like me,” whispered Steve playfully and suddenly let out a small laugh when Danny slapped him on the arm. 

“Daniel!”

Danny gasped. “What, like he didn’t deserve it.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes and shrugged one arm. “Alright I’ll let it slide,” she sighed dramatically. “But you have to invite Steve to dinner one night. He told me that you have never had an authentic Italian meal before and I feel the need to rectify that immediately.”

“From what Danno has told me about your skills in the kitchen, I would love nothing more than to have dinner with the family Ms. Williams. Just say when,” smiled Steve, absolutely giddy about the invitation he just received.

“Please, call me Evelyn and I will make sure Danny gives you a call.”

“And on that note we really have to go,” Danny stated as he clapped his hands together nervously before his mother had a chance to say anything else. Giving his mother a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek, he followed Steve to the truck and was surprised when he didn’t see Catherine already inside.

“So where’s Catherine?” he asked, sliding in. “Do you have to go pick her up or is she going to meet us at the theater?”

Steve shook his head. “Oh, she’s not coming,” he answered calmly as he turned the key.

“I’m sorry what?”

Clearing his throat, Steve explained further. “I mean she was coming, but her parents found out she got a D on her biology test, so they grounded her for the next two weeks. She’s sorry though that she had to cancel. She was really looking forward to hanging out with you,” Steve finished with a soft smile.

“Oh, that sucks.”

“I know, but at least now we don’t have to sit through one of the those chick flicks staring Ryan Gosling or Ryan Reynolds or any other Ryan for that matter. And to make it even sweeter, I’ll let you pick the movie.”

“You McGarrett, have a deal,” grinned Danny as he patted Steve on the shoulder. 

“By the way, your mom is really cool.”

Danny threw Steve a coy smirk. “You bet your ass she is.”

********

Overall the movie was average, but a lot of shit blew up and the fight scenes were amazing, so Danny found comfort in that. Also, it felt nice sitting in the back of the theater with Steve, with no one between them, as the two shared a tub of popcorn. And if their hands occasionally touched in the process of getting said popcorn, Danny wasn’t complaining. Afterwards Steve suggested they get a bite to eat at a local diner Steve and his family often frequented and Danny agreed. He was so nervous about hanging out with Steve, he barely touched his dinner and now rejoiced at the prospect of eating.

Together they laughed, talked, ate, and simply enjoyed each other’s company so much so, Danny didn’t want the night to be over. There was a slight argument as to who would pay for dinner which Steve ultimately won, but not before Danny committed to paying for the next one. During the drive back to his place,he listened to the radio as his mind drifted back to the recent events. Even though he had a great time hanging out with Steve, his gut and mind were telling him something was off. It wasn’t until they pulled into his driveway that Danny finally figured out what it was.

“Oh my god,” he gasped as he looked over at Steve, mouth slightly gapped open. “Oh my freaking god.”

Steve turned to Danny confused. “What?”

“You son of a bitch. You set me up.”

“Danno, what are you talking about?”

“What am I talking about?” scoffed Danny, running his fingers though his hair. “You, with the Cath wants me to come out with you two tonight, only she doesn’t show because she’s suddenly grounded for almost failing a Biology test.”

“So-”

“Catherine doesn’t take Biology this semester,” yelled Danny angrily as he jabbed Steve in the shoulder. “I know this because she told me after I asked her what classes she was currently taking so I would know which teachers I should avoid next semester. And let’s not forget, you not only let me pick the movie, but also took me out to dinner and paid for it. You even opened my door and oh my god. Was this a date?”

In that moment Steve felt his body stiffen at Danny’s question and the realization that he had been caught. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned his head. “Danny-”

“Just answer the question Steven,” growled Danny, cutting Steve off. “Was this a date?”

“Yeah okay it was,” whispered Steve as he let out a shaky breath. “The truth is Danny, I like you. I’ve liked you from the moment we met, but I was scared you didn’t feel the same way, so I thought if I could get you to come out with me, just the two of us, I don’t know, maybe I could find out if you could ever be remotely interested in me.” 

“I can’t believe you did this,” replied Danny, the words coming out in a soft whisper as he looked down at his hands currently sitting in his lap. “I just can’t-”

Steve reached over and grabbed one of Danny’s hands with his own, squeezing it tightly. “Please don’t be mad Danny, please,” he begged repeatedly, his voice shaky. “If you don’t feel the same way about me, that’s okay, we can go back to being friends. You’re awesome and amazing and I really like having you in my life.” He waited silently for Danny to respond and after a few moments of pure silence, his heart sank down. Finally Danny looked up at him, but instead of looking disgusted, he gave Steve a wryly smile.

“You’re such a goof-ball,” chuckled Danny as he shook his head disbelievingly.

“What-” but Steve found himself cut off by Danny who had somehow managed to grab him by the back of the head and pull him into a kiss. It took a while for his brain to register what was happening before he began to kiss back, thrusting his tongue inside Danny’s mouth and eliciting a moan from the blond. “The hell,” finished Steve gasping slightly when they finally pulled apart.

“I like you too,” admitted Danny happily as he played with the hair at the back of Steve’s neck and continued to process everything that happened between them in the last few minutes. “But I thought that you were straight and had a thing for Catherine and I...I didn’t want to get in the middle of that.”

Steve grinned reassuringly. “Trust me, there’s nothing going on with Cath. Being gay kind of put an end to things, but we’re really great friends.”

“That’s very good to know.”

“Can I kiss you again?” asked Steve shyly, his eyes staring intensely into Danny’s.

Licking his lips and breathing deeply, Danny responded with a nod of his head, but pulled back before their lips had a chance to collide. “For the record, I kissed you first,” stated Danny with a smug smirk. “But let it also be known, you never have to ask to kiss me.”

“That’s very good to know,” smiled Steve as he repeated Danny’s words before smashing their lips together once more. “So if I like you and you like me does this mean we’re dating and you’re my boyfriend,” Steve asked when they pulled apart again.

“I don’t know,” shrugged Danny uncertain. “Is that what you want?”

“Hell yeah,” he replied grinning and without hesitation.

A bright smile spread across Danny’s face. “Then I guess this means we’re dating,” he stated enthusiastically.

“Great,” stated Steve as he leaned in again to cover Danny’s lips with his own. 

The minutes seemed to pass slowly and by the time the two pulled away again, they were both completely breathless.

“I really need to go in, you know...curfew,” smirked Danny, nodding towards the clock on the dashboard.

“Yeah, me too,” whispered Steve softly, pressing his forehead against Danny’s and trying to regain his breath. “You think we could hang out tomorrow?”

Danny nodded vigorously. “Sure, just let me check with my mom first and I’ll call you.”

“Okay.”

“Bye Steve.”

“Night Danno.”

Giving Steve one final kiss, Danny hopped out of the truck and ran towards the house. As usual his mother opened the door for him and Danny desperately hoped his mother didn’t pay any attention to his disheveled look. 

“Did you have fun tonight with Steve?”

“Yeah, it was great.”

“I’m glad,” she smiled with a quick kiss on the forehead. “Well, I’m off to bed. Goodnight sweetie.”

“Goodnight mom,” he called out quietly as he made his way upstairs to his room. Closing his door, he leaned against it, smiling happily when his lamp suddenly switched on scaring him. “God KG, you scared the hell out of me,” Danny hissed at his sister who was currently lying on his bed, smiling. “Why are you sitting in my room in the dark?”

“Waiting for you,” she shrugged cradling her head in her hands. “So you gonna tell me how your night went?”

He could feel his cheeks start to flush as he gave her a shrug. “It went fine,” he replied as calmly as he could. “Went to the movies, had dinner. Nothing special,” he shrugged nonchalantly while biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Uh huh. You mister, are going to tell me exactly what happened tonight.”

“Okay, fine,” sighed Danny dramatically, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on the back of his desk chair. “I guess I should also mention that Steve and I spent the last fifteen minutes making out in his truck and are now dating.” He let out a loud snort when Katlin suddenly stopped smiling and her mouth fell open in shock. The next thing he knew he was being dragged by his wrist towards the bed before being pushing down on it. 

Katlin sat next to him, legs crossed and arms folded. “Everything now,” she stated sternly. “And don’t you dare leave anything out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it. Come on, tell me that you did. Our boys are finally together even if Steve did go at it like a ninja but seriously, would you expect anything less. But Danny's no idiot. I really hoped you guys liked what you read and if you did review. And stay tuned for the next chapter which will hopeful be posted by Wednesday. Fingers crossed. Until next time,


	6. Living It Up On Cloud Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. She is a beta pro. Awesome.

“Please try not to make out in front of me. I’m nauseous enough as is.”

“We’re not going to kiss anywhere near the school’s premises, so you don’t have to worry,” Danny informed Catherine with a frown as she sat down next to him and Steve. It was Monday morning before classes and the two teenage boys were sitting outside in the courtyard going over their English homework when Catherine came over to them. 

“Aw Danny, not even a little peck on the cheek in between classes,” pouted Steve playfully, bumping their shoulders together.

“No, not if you want me to make it to the fourth period alive.”

“What does that mean?” asked Steve confused.

Setting down his pen, he turned to Steve with a raised brow. “Really,” he frowned incredulously at Steve. “If word gets out about us, I will immediately become the haole who seduced the captain of the football team with my wily Jersian ways.”

Catherine leaned closer to Danny and smiled seductively. “I don’t know why, but that sounds naughty and hot,” she replied causing Steve to release a loud snort.

Danny frowned once more as he picked up his pen and continued going over his homework. “You guys are perverts.”

It was Catherine’s turn to release a snort. “Whatever, I’m just happy you both got your heads out of your asses and finally admitted the truth.”

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” replied Steve.

“Hey! I played an intricate part in hooking you two up. In fact, you owe me for my services.”

Steve scoffed at his best friend’s accusation. “Seriously?”

“You’re grateful for my services aren’t you Danny?”

“Yes I am, and for them, how about I get you a forty dollar gift card to Old Navy and you can consider our debt paid in full?”

“Sounds promising.”

“Really Danno, we’ve been together three days and you’re already buying someone else gifts.”

“You heard her McGarrett, she was intricate in us getting together since you were to chicken to come up with a plan yourself. We are completely in her debt. Maybe you should go halves with me on the gift card, that way you don’t feel so jealous.”

“Or perhaps you should just double it.”

“You’re pushing it Rollins.”

“Girl’s gotta try,” she smiled happily at the prospect of getting a gift card to one of her favorite stores when the first bell rung. “Well, see you later boys.”

“Bye Cath,” Danny and Steve replied simultaneously as she got up and walked away, heading inside the building.

“So Danny, will it be okay if I walk you to class and maybe sit next to you,” Steve whispered in Danny’s ear playfully. “I promise if you say yes I’ll make it worth your while later on.”

“You’re such a moron McGarrett,” chuckled Danny, slipping his book into his bag and standing up. “But I suppose with that kind of incentive, I would be a fool to turn down any of those things.”

Steve laughed and stood up, the two of them making their way to Denning’s class, walking as close as possible.

The day flew by fast for Danny and although he was sad that he wouldn’t be spending any more time with Steve until the next day, he was happy to finally be home. That was until he walked through the door and caught sight of his Aunt Claire. He desperately hoped that she didn’t want to talk to him.

“May I have a word with you Daniel?”

‘Hope dashed,’ he thought to himself as he walked over to his aunt. “What can I do for you Aunt Claire?” asked Danny politely as possible, even though he was somewhat confused as to why she wanted to speak with him. Yes, he and his family were currently living in her home and they were related, but his aunt never conversed with any of the children outside of the dinner table. 

Claire motioned for Danny to follow her and the two of them made their way to the sitting room. She waited until they were both seated before she began speaking again. “Well as you know I am well known in the community for my services to various charities and organizations. This Friday night a gala will be held in not only in my honor, but a few others as well.”

“That sounds great.”

“It is nice to be honored, but that’s not why I’m telling you this,” she stated. “An associate of my mine has been invited to go, but fears she will not be able to attend because that is the weekend her granddaughter will be visiting from England on school holiday. She doesn’t want to leave her alone and feels that a party such as this will only bore her. I suggested that perhaps you can be her granddaughter’s date to the gala, seeing as how you’re around the same age. I’m sure with you there, she’ll have an excellent time.”

Danny frowned. “Wait, you’re saying you suggested I be her date, but from your tone makes me feels as though I have no choice in the matter.”

“Honestly Daniel,” scoffed Claire. “You’re acting as though this is some sinister plot to commit a heinous crime. Need I remind you that you are living in my home for free and all I’m asking in return is that you accompany an acquaintance’s granddaughter to a party honoring me. Is that really too much to ask?”

“No, it’s just...I had plans to go out that night with my friends from school.” 

Claire shook her head disappointedly at her nephew and frowned. “Daniel, the people attending this gala are very influential in this community. Make a good impression now, rub a few shoulders, and who knows what they will do for you in return. You’ll be going to college soon right? One word from them and you’ll find yourself in places you never thought you’d go. Doors will be opened, all for you.”

“That’s not how I want to live my life,” spat Danny disgustedly. He couldn’t believe Claire was actually telling him to make nice with people he didn’t know just because they had money. He started to wonder if this is what his father had to go through when he was younger. “I don’t want to suck up to people to get ahead.”

“Well that may be true, but I already told your mother that I require your assistance Friday night and she has already agreed,” she frowned once more as she stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. “Make sure you come straight home tomorrow after school to be fitted for your tux.”

“Seriously, I have to wear a tuxedo?”

“Of course you do. While you are at this party you will be representing me and I refuse to let you walk in looking like something the cat dragged in,” she finished with a huff as she turned and left the room. 

“Well isn’t this delightful,” sighed Danny to himself as he shook his head sadly and made his way out of the sitting area and towards his room. Now, not only did he have to cancel plans with his boyfriend, but he had to spend the entire evening in a tuxedo. The week was really taking a turn for the worse.

As soon as he walked into his room, he threw his bag on the bed and pulled out his phone to call Steve, who answered on the first ring.

“Miss me already Danno,” Steve teased on the other end. “It’s only been a few hours.

Danny let out a huff. “You’re not going to stop with the Danno thing are you?”

“When I call you Danno, it’s a term of endearment.”

“Okay then babe, do it every day, I like it.”

“Babe.”

“Yeah, it’s a term of endearment.”

Steve was quiet for a few seconds before he replied back happily. “I like it.”

“So babe,” began Danny with another sigh. “There’s a reason I called and no it’s not because I missed you.”

“Okay.”

“I know we had plans for Friday night, but I have to cancel. Aunt Claire has decided that my free time is better spent escorting her rich friend’s granddaughter to a party that night.”

“What, like a date?” Steve asked somewhat suspiciously.

“No, not like a date,” Danny replied quickly, shaking his head. “Well, not a real date anyways. Just a bunch of stuffy rich people honoring themselves with overpriced chicken dinners and champagne,” he explained. “Did I tell you the worst part? I have to wear a tuxedo.” When Steve didn’t say anything, Danny started to worry that his boyfriend was upset he had to cancel their plans. “Babe, I wish I could get out of it, but I can’t. My mom already agreed, but I have a feeling that Claire twisted her with a guilt trip in order to get her to say yes.”

Steve chuckled. “Danny, I’m not mad,” he insisted

“Then why aren’t you saying anything?”

“Just imagining what you will look like in a tuxedo. You’re hot.”

“Please, I probably look like a waiter. Now you, you would look gorgeous in a tux.”

“Well if you’re a waiter, then feel free to serve me anytime,” Steve whispered the cheesy line seductively through the phone.

“Oh my god you’re such a moron,” laughed Danny, running a hand over his face to hide his grin. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah. I mean, does it suck our plans got canceled? Yeah, but there’s nothing you can do about it. We can just reschedule. How does Saturday night sound?”

“Ugh can’t,” growled Danny into the phone. “My mom wants us all to go out to dinner as a family and ‘connect’. It’s pretty much mandatory.”

“Sunday?”

“You know, Sunday’s perfect.”

“Good.”

“Well, I got to go. Homework to do and whatnot. Call ya later.”

“You better.” 

********

The week passed by quickly with Steve and Danny spending as much time together as they could. Instead of eating in the cafeteria, they choose to meet in the library. They promised to keep the relationship between them a secret, for various reasons, but found it hard to spend time apart; especially when they had two classes plus lunch together. Before either boy knew it, it was the Friday night of the gala.

“I look ridiculous,” moaned Danny as he fiddled with the tie to his tuxedo one more time. 

“I think you look very handsome.”

“You have to say that because you’re my mom. You’re supposed to be bias,” he stated, rolling his eyes.

Biting her lip, she turned her head to the side before shaking it. “Well...still doesn’t make it any less true. Now hold still.”

Danny had a chance to protest. His mother was standing in front of him with a camera in her hand and snapping a picture. “Seriously?”

“What did you expect Danny? She’s a mom and they always like to take pictures,” Matthew teased from behind Danny.

“Not when I’m dressed up like this she shouldn’t.”

Evelyn let out a scoff. “I am standing right here you know,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I think you’re right about looking ridiculous,” snickered Matt, running away before Danny had a chance to retaliate

“Don’t listen to him Daniel, you look wonderful,” laughed Evelyn as she went back to straitening her son’s tie. 

“Why did you agree to this again?” huffed Danny.

“I don’t know. Your aunt really seemed to be in a bind and I thought it would be a nice bonding experience for the two of you.”

“It would be, if she didn’t hate me.”

“She doesn’t hate you Daniel, she just doesn’t know you. I fully believe that once she gets to know the real you, she is going to seem less like an evil witch and more like family.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. Now let’s get you downstairs. Claire informed me the driver should be here soon to take you to the party.” With a one final tug, she gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving the room and going to her own.

Mumbling, Danny made his way downstairs to wait for Claire when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He didn’t even have to look at the screen to know who was calling him. “Yes Steven,” he smirked as he answered.

“I was right, you look hot”

“Do I even want to know what you mean by that?”

“Your sister sent me a picture of you. Don’t know how she got my number, but I am so glad she did.”

“Probably swiped it from my phone when I wasn’t looking,” growled Danny through clenched teeth before frowning slightly as he looked down at his attire. “Are you sure I don’t look stupid?”

Steve snorted loudly. “Babe, there is nothing stupid about the way you look. In fact, I’m pretty sure that if I was going to that party with you, we would never make it out of the car. Hell, we probably wouldn’t make it out of the driveway,” he teased. 

“Probably not,” chuckled Danny softly. He let out a displeased sigh as Claire walked into the room, her eyes immediately falling on him. “Look babe, I have to go.”

Steve let out a disappointed sigh. “Okay, don’t forget to call me. I don’t care about the time, just do it when you get back home.”

“I will, I promise,” Danny stated before hanging up and slipping his phone back in his pocket before she could make it all the way over to him.

“Important call?”

“Yeah, it was to me,” replied Danny defensively.

“No need to be brash Daniel, it was simply a question,” she replied haughtily with narrow eyes. “I do hope that tonight you will be on your best behavior and do try to make a good impression. Leila Morrison is a good friend of my mine and I don’t want her or her granddaughter thinking badly of you.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that at all,” he replied in a mocking tone.

Claire didn’t say anything else as she turned on her heel and made her way out of the door with an unhappy Danny trailing behind her.

********

Steve hung up the phone with a sigh as he placed it on the counter before opening up the refrigerator. Before Danny had to cancel, Steve had planned on taking Danny to a local hangout. A mini-golf course that also housed an arcade and perhaps served some of the best nachos Steve had ever eaten. Now he had nothing to do except watch T.V or do homework as he silently wished for Sunday to arrive. He looked up just in time to hear the front door open and his dad walk in. “Hey dad,” he called out as he swiped a bottle of water from the fridge and closed it.

“Hey son,” replied his father John as he walked into the kitchen. “What are you doing home on a Friday night?”

“Don’t have any plans sir,” Steve replied, taking a sip from the bottle. “All my friends have somewhere else to be.”

“Where’s your mom and sister?”

“Mom and Mare aren’t here. Mom decided to declare a girls night and dragged a reluctant Mary to the mall to hang out. She suggested we do the same, but told me not to pester you if you were too tired.”

“We could, if you wanted,” shrugged John with one shoulder as he grabbed his own bottle of water from the fridge. “I finally got spark-plugs for the Marquis and they’re just itching to be installed.”

Steve looked up at his father excitedly. “I’ll go change.”

“Good, me too.”

When Steve came back downstairs he made his way to the garage where his father was waiting for him, the box of spark-plugs in his hands. It had been a while since Steve worked on his father’s beloved car and he was itching to get back under the hood. Besides the hikes they occasionally took, this was one of the activities Steve enjoyed doing with his dad. He had just finished grabbing a wrench out of the tool box when his father took it out of his hands and rested it on the engine. 

“You mind if we have chit chat for a bit.”

Steve gave his father a nod. “About what sir?”

“I don’t know. Is there anything in particular you would like to tell me Steve? Something you’ve been hiding from your mom and me.”

“Am I in trouble?” asked Steve nervously.

“Have you done anything wrong?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Then no, you’re not in trouble,” John replied curtly, leaning against the workbench and folding his arms across his chest. He had known for a while there was something going on with his son, but didn’t say anything because he wanted Steve to come to him first. He waited for Steve to respond, but when his son continued to stand there without saying a word, his patience wore thin. “Let’s just cut the bullshit so you can explain why you never told your mom and me that you like boys,” he stated outright. John bit his lip when he noticed Steve’s body immediately become tense.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about sir,” Steve replied, his voice and shoulders completely tense.

“Steven, what have I told you about lying to me?”

“That it’s not tolerated in this house,” responded Steve as he repeated the line he heard from his father countless times.

“Then why are you lying to me right now?” Walking over to Steve, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gestured for his son to look at him. “Look,” he began. “I know you probably didn’t tell us, me in particular, because you were scared I would do something rash like throw you out of the house, but I need to let you know that it’s okay.”

“Sir-”

“I know I may not be the best dad in the world. Because of my job, sometimes I’m hardly around as much as I would like to be, but I want you to know that you can always come to me about anything. You understand what I’m saying here kid?”

Steve let his body relax as he let out a deep shaky breath. He couldn’t believe that after years of hiding his true self from his parents, his dad was telling him it was okay and that he didn’t have to lie about it anymore. A small smile graced his face as he looked into his dad’s eyes. “Yes sir,” he replied softly.

“Good,” smiled Jack, patting Steve softly on the back.

“Hey dad,” Steve called out before his father had a chance to turn around.

“Yeah Steve?”

Letting out a nervous breath, he gave his dad a weak smile. “How did you figure it out---that I’m not interested in girls? How did you know?”

Jack raised his hand to his head. “Well,” he began, scratching his head lightly. “I guess you could say around the time you started dated Catherine. You two seemed close, but you always had a vacant look in your eye whenever the two of you were together. It was almost as if you believed you were missing something. And,” he continued. “When you two broke up, you seemed completely okay with everything, even though she was your first real girlfriend. I guess it took a while for you to figure out what exactly that was. Not to mention you never really talk about girls like a normal teenage boy. It wasn’t that hard to put the facts together,” he finished with a soft chuckle as he crossed his arms once more.

Steve was still in shock that his parents not only knew he was gay, but his dad was accepting it. A part of him still had a hard time believing it. “So you’re really okay, with me being gay?” he asked curiously. “You don’t hate me?”

“I’m not gonna lie and say when you were born this is the path I wanted for you, but this is who you are and I can’t hate you for that. You’re my son, I’m always gonna love you, no matter what. Besides, your momma would kick my ass all the way back to the mainland if I ever thought of harming you in any way.”

This caused Steve to laugh loudly. “Mom can be pretty scary.”

“Who do you think has been keeping me in line all these years,” chuckled John as he reached out to ruffle Steve’s hair. “So, when are you gonna invite Danny over so we can meet your boyfriend properly?”

Could he keep nothing from his father? “You know about Danny,” he asked surprised, his eyes wide with shock for the second time that evening. 

Jack continued to grin. He was happy to know that Steve was happy, that’s all he wanted for his son. “How can I not? Every time you talk about him, your face lights up like a damn Christmas tree. It’s been even worse this past week, which led me to the conclusion you two finally made it official.”

‘Yeah we did, last Friday,” Steve replied, a light and embarrassing blush covering his cheeks. 

“Well, from what you told us, he sounds like a good kid. I, for one, wouldn’t mind meeting him and seeing what he’s all about. You make sure you invite him over for dinner one day next week.”

Steve gave his father an excited nod. “Okay,” he grinned happily.

“Good,” stated Jack as he turned back around and focused his attention on the car. “Now, hand me those pliers.” 

********

The music was awful, as well as the food and the people, and Danny had to bite his tongue to keep from swearing at the rich old people who continuously pestered him during the gala. It was bad enough he had to spend his time there instead of with his boyfriend, but his aunt had insisted on telling everyone a bunch of lies about him. Including how he was being groomed to take over his grandfather’s company after he graduated college. Danny had never wanted to tell anyone to fuck off as much as he did to his aunt Claire. 

After finally excusing himself from yet another conversation involving his grandfather and his business, he made his way outside and let out a tired sigh as he leaned over the railing. 

“Fag?”

Danny turned around to see someone else he had spent the entire night trying to avoid; the girl Claire tried to set him up with. Rachel Morrison, the daughter of James Morrison II, who was apparently one of the biggest land developers in Europe with more money than necessary. Rachel was a very beautiful girl, her long brown hair twisted into a very elegant bun, and her neck, wrist, and ears dripping in diamonds, all the while wearing a dress that no doubt was expensive and accentuating all the right parts of her body. If Danny was straight and superficial, he could definitely see himself having a relationship with Rachel. Thankfully for him he was gay and had a boyfriend named Steve, so he didn’t have to associate himself with people like her. “Excuse me,” he sneered at the brunette, turning around slightly. “What did you say to me?”

“Oh sorry, I meant cigarette. I always tend to forget I’m not in Britain and need to use correct Americanisms when I speak.” she replied back, smiling embarrassingly as she slipped her own cigarette from her mouth. Reaching down, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her clutch and held them out towards Danny. “You look like you could use one.” 

“That’s okay,” declined Danny with a wave of his hand. “I don’t smoke.”

Shrugging, Rachel put the pack of cigarettes back into her clutch. “Maybe you should start. You seemed way too stressed for someone of only sixteen. Well either that or have a good lay.”

Danny threw her a playful smirk. This was definitely not the type of conversation she was insisting upon earlier when they were inside. For a moment he wondered if Rachel was anything like the people they were surrounded by. “You know, when Claire mentioned I would spend my evening with a nice British girl, I did not picture our conversation going anything like this. Aren’t you supposed to be shy and reserved,” he teased, bumping her with his shoulder.

She bumped back, still smiling. “What can I say? We can’t all be Princess Diana’s now can we? Besides,” she suddenly frowned. “I want to be here almost as much as you want to be kicked in your private parts, which means not at all. I’m only here so my grandmother can show me off to all her snotty friends. That and she didn’t want to come home to a destroyed house like she did last time,” she told him.

“Do I even want to know?” asked Danny, eyebrow raised accusingly.

“What,” Rachel quipped, giggling softly as she let out another puff of smoke. “It’s not my fault the people I invited over turned out to be dumb arse wankers who couldn’t handle their liquor and in the process destroyed a crystal vase worth twenty thousand dollars.”

“Seriously? Twenty thousand dollars for a vase?”

Rolling her eyes, she let out another puff. “Oh don’t look so scandalized. My father bought her a new one to replace the one that got smashed and it didn’t even come out of my monthly allowance,” she finished with a proud grin.

“It must be nice to be an heiress.”

“It has its advantages. Anyways, are you going to tell me why you’re standing out here all by yourself?”

“I just needed to get away. No offense or anything, but the people inside are not exactly who I want to associate myself with, especially if they like to listen to the lies given by my aunt.”

“You mean the things she’s saying about you taking over your grandfather’s company? I knew that was bullshit.”

Chuckling, Danny shook his head, liking Rachel more and more by the second. She was definitely not like anyone he had met before. “Should I be offended right now?”

“No, not at all,” she answered as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. “If there’s one thing you should know about snobby rich people, especially women, is that they like to gossip.”

“I thought that was all women in general.”

“Shut it. Now, like I was saying, they like to gossip and in this circle of people, it’s no secret your father was practically disowned because he married your mother. If he did that to his own son, then I highly doubt he would welcome his gay grandson with open arms.”

His mouth dropped open in shock and he found himself unable to say anything because of it. Finally he let out a slight cough and waved a hand dismissively at Rachel. “I don’t know what-” he began only to be cut off.

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a sly, all-knowing grin. “Oh please, don’t try to deny it.”

Danny could only let out a defeated sigh as he looked down at his feet. “Alright, how did you know?” he asked whispering.

“Seriously? First you spend the entire evening avoiding me like the plague and then you keep looking me in the eyes when I do manage to get you to speak to me.”

“What does me looking you in the eyes have to do with anything?” asked Danny, scoffing at the accusation.

“Do you not notice how reveling this dress is?” Rachel asked astounded, pointing to the cut of her dress that revealed her cleavage. “And not once have I caught you staring at them.”

Danny shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe I’m just a gentleman.”

“Gentleman or not, you’re a boy and boys love boobs, well except for the ones that really love cock.”

“You’re really crude.”

“I prefer the term crass, but at the end of the day, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re gay and probably dating a very hot boy. Why, because that’s how it always is. All the good looking ones are either taken, gay, or both,” she sighed dramatically, pushing a strand of hair out of her face with her perfectly manicured nail.

“Wow, really.”

“Yes,” she said with a playful nod. “It’s actually a scientific fact.”

“Not that I don’t believe, but you’re right, I am seeing someone. His name’s Steve and he goes to my school.”

“Is he hot?”

“You tell me,” boasted Danny proudly as he pulled his phone out and showed Rachel one of the few pictures of Steve he had. His smile only widened when Rachel’s mouth gapped open in surprise as she stared down at the picture. 

“Bloody hell, he looks like a male model. I bet when you two kiss, you look absolutely delicious,” purred Rachel, biting down hard on her bottom lip. 

“You’re really something Rachel Morrison, you know that,” stated Danny as he shook his head and smiled softly, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“Likewise Mr. Williams, likewise,” she grinned back as she flicked her cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. “Should we go back inside now? We’ve been out here for a while and the last thing I want is my grandmother to think we’re somewhere shagging on the premises.”

“I know right,” groaned Danny, before letting out a heavy sigh. “Claire would probably have our engagement printed up in the high society section by morning if that rumor starts.”

Rachel laughed loudly as she looped her arm with Danny’s and the two of them made their way back inside. She didn’t know why, but to her it seemed like the start of a really beautiful friendship. 

********

It was nearing eleven when Danny and Aunt Claire arrived back to the house. Immediately Claire went to her section of the house without saying so much as a goodnight to him, which was completely alright with Danny. After spending an entire evening with her, he had new reasons why he disliked her. Climbing the stairs, he looked in on Matt and Katlin, finding them in their beds fast asleep. 

After a quick shower, he put the tuxedo back in the bag it came in and stuck it in the closet before climbing into bed. As he looked at the clock, he realized it was almost eleven thirty and contemplated calling Steve like he promised or waiting until the morning. Deciding to keep his word, he grabbed his phone and dialed his boyfriend’s number, impatiently waiting to hear Steve’s voice.

“Hey Danno,” Steve answered, his voice husky from sleep. “You called.”

“I said I would and if I’m anything, it’s a man of my word.”

“I’m glad. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too babe, you have no idea how much.”

“Terrible night,” he asked.

“It was pretty terrible, but luckily it wasn’t all bad. Rachel, the girl I was forced to escort, turned out to be totally cool. I told her about us.”

“Really?”

“Well, she guessed I was gay and then decidedly determined that because I’m gay, I had to have a hot supermodel boyfriend.”

“Supermodel huh?”

“Her words, not mine, but she was cool about it. She’s a bit wild, but she’s nothing like Aunt Claire and her snobby friends. We even exchanged email addresses so we can keep in touch.”

“Aw Danny, you made a new friend. I’m happy for you.”

“Shut-up.”

“Seriously though, I’m glad you had somewhat of a good night. I spent the night hanging out with my dad and fixing up the Marquis.”

“Did you finally get that piece of junk working?”

“Hey,” growled Steve playfully. “It’s not a piece of junk, it’s a classic and no, not yet, but we will. And when we do, I’m going to take you on a drive.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Good. By the way, my dad wants me to invite you over for dinner so he can officially meet you.”

“Why is he interested in meeting me?”

“Because he knows I like boys and he knows that you’re my boyfriend.”

“Oh, okay. Wait what? Your dad knows? How?”

“Apparently my parents are smarter than I give them credit for. He knew and kind of forced me to tell him the truth.”

“Well at least we don’t have to hide it when I come over there.”

“So you’re okay with them knowing?”

“Of course. Just tell me when you want me for dinner and I’m there. Maybe I’ll even wear the tux.”

“Unless you want me to ravish you on my mom’s kitchen table, you keep that thing at home.”

“Ravish McGarrett, really,” Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment.

“What can I say, you’re rubbing off on me; hopefully in more ways than one in the near future.”

“You’re such a perv, but I like it.”

“And I like you.”

Danny chuckled and shook his head. “Go back to sleep Steve.”

“Alright,” laughed Steve. “Goodnight Danno.”

“Night babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks, chapter six done. This chapter was almost 6,000 words and I didn't even realize how long it was. Hope you didn't mind. Plus, who else loved teenage Rachel. I don't know why I wrote her character that way but that's how I imagined she would be if she was super rich. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Friday and if not sometime during the weekend. Until next time,


	7. Let Your Heart Do The Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. She is a beta pro. Awesome.

“Hey Danny.”

Danny turned around, away from his locker, to see Jane Watson standing next to him smiling. The blond girl, who sat a few seats in front of him during Math class, was one of the few people who hadn't made Danny feel like an outsider when he first arrived at the new school. She was proving to be a good friend, often helping him with in-class assignments if need be and always greeting him with a smile. Her standing outside his locker, however, was new. “Hey Jane,” he answered back with a smile as he leaned against his locker. “What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to know...you know if you're not busy---if you would like to go out with me this Saturday night,” she asked nervously as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. 

So shocked by the question Danny couldn't find the words to respond. “Um,” was all the teenage boy could muster.

“I mean, you don't have to say yes if you don't want to. It's just that Haley is having a party Saturday night and I thought if we went together it would be a great way for us to get to know each other.”

“Wow...Jane,” Danny finally managed to stutter out as he ran his fingers through his hair. “That's really nice and all, but I'm afraid I can't. And before you respond, just know it's not because I don't like you, because I do,” he stated quickly before she could interrupt him. “I just already have plans for Saturday night and I am currently seeing someone.”

“Oh, you are?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

Jane shrugged, frowning sadly. “No, it's okay,” she replied. “I should have known that a hot guy like you would not be single. Just thought I’d give it a try, you know?”

Danny didn't know what to say to make her feel better, so he simply reached out and squeezed her shoulder softly. “I really am sorry you know.”

“Like I said Danny, it's okay.”

“Thanks for asking.”

“Thanks for being honest with me about you being involved. I mean, it would have been super easy for you to lie, but you didn't, and I find that commendable,” she stated with a smile. Leaning forward she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “See you in Math class,” replied Jane as she turned around and made her way down the hall. 

********

Five minutes later Danny finished gathering his things and was just about to close his locker when he felt a body brush roughly against his shoulder. Glaring at the person responsible, Danny rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. “What, you woke up this morning and forgot how to walk,” he hissed at the figures currently standing in front of him, one that included Franklin Delano, a high school senior and the school's biggest jerk.

“I would watch my mouth if I were you,” sneered Frank loudly.

“You must have also forgotten how to come up with an original insult. Don't worry, I'm sure, like all the other books for dummies, there's one just for you.”

“You have a really smart mouth you know that?”

“I also have really great hair and a witty personality, but please, list all the other things you find fascinating about me,” smirked Danny as he leaned against his locker and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Look, I don't know what your problem is, but why don't you climb back under the rock you came from and leave me alone before someone gets hurt. Mainly you.”

“Just stay away from Jane.”

“Seriously loving the Neanderthal moment you've got going on here, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about.”

“I know about the little crush she has on you and I just want you to know that she's off limits.”

Danny frowned. “What is she, your personal property?”

“Yeah, she is, so do the smart thing and stay away from her or else.”

“Or else what?”

“My boys and I are going to love kicking your ass back to the mainland.”

“Sounds like a good plan, but there's a slight problem,” began Danny, smirking coyly. “You see, you jackasses don't scare me and if you think for one second that I won't fuck you up for even attempting to come at me, you need to get your head examined. With a brain as small as yours, I'm sure it won't take long. Got that Frankie,” he spoke, his voice dangerously low.

“You're dead Williams.”

Danny refused to back down and took a step closer to the bully. He wasn't afraid to knock Frank down on his ass if the occasion called for it and the occasion was calling. “Bring it on Delano.”

“Is there a problem here boys?”

They both turned around to see Mr. Denning, the school's vice principal, standing behind them, arms crossed, and staring suspiciously at all of them.

“No sir,” grinned Frank. “I was just informing Danny that he should keep his hands off of other people's property.”

“And I was telling Frank that he shouldn't be upset since said property is not his to be owned.” 

“Well if you boys are done, I suggest you get to class.”

“Yes sir,” they all responded as Frank and his crew turned and walked away leaving Danny alone with the principal. 

“Are you sure that everything's okay Mr. Williams?”

Danny shrugged while responding. “Yes sir. I'm capable of handling myself in tough situations.”

Mr. Denning smirked. “Oh, that I have no doubt about. Just know that if you ever need anything, my door is always open.”

“Thanks for the offer sir.”

“Good. Now get to class.”

“Yes sir.”

By the time Danny made it to first period, his run in with Delano had spread throughout the entire school. Some asked questions about what happened, while others simply stared at him out of the corners of their eyes, too afraid to speak. Others even wanted him to give an entire recap of the event as they gave him congratulatory claps on the back for standing up to the school bully. Danny really didn't care what people thought of the altercation, he was just ready for the day to be over with and go to Steve's for dinner. 

********

“I heard someone had an interesting morning.”

Danny looked up from his book and let out a disgruntled sigh. He thought he could find solace in the library, away from the gazes of his peers and he had, for a short while. “Not you too,” he whined, softly banging his head against the table.

Steve let out a playful chuckle as he slid down into the seat next to his boyfriend. “Hey,” he grinned. “I wasn't even here this morning, so none of this was my fault. You're the one who stood up to Frank Delano and lived to tell the tale.”

Danny grinned back. “First David and Goliath and now Danny and Frank. I am so a legend now.”

“You're something, I'll give you that. So what exactly was the altercation about?” asked Steve.

“It's Delano. He doesn't need a reason to act like an asshole.”

“No, he doesn't, but that doesn't make me less interested in what you did that got him all hot and bothered.”

“It wasn't my fault, not really,” growled Danny. “He wanted me to, get this, stay away from Jane Watson.”

“I know her, she's cool.”

“I know she is and apparently she has the hots for me. She asked me to accompany her to a party this Saturday night. I told her no, seeing as how I'm otherwise engaged, and left it at that. Frank on the other hand, has decided me saying no wasn't good enough and now wants to 'kick my ass all the way back to the mainland',” scoffed Danny, rolling his eyes. 

Steve stared at Danny wide eyed for a moment before releasing a quiet “Oh.”

“Okay what's with the face,” asked Danny curiously.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your face. It's all distorting, like you're having an aneurysm. Yes, aneurysm face, what's with it?”

“I don't have an aneurysm face.”

“I say you do. Now, tell me what's wrong.”

“Nothing's wrong.”

“Really Steven?”

“I hate it when you call me that,” replied Steve with a glare.

Danny rolled his eyes, ignoring the glare. “No you don't,” he stated as he poked Steve's arm hard. “Tell me, what’s the matter?”

Knowing Danny wouldn't give up until he knew the truth, Steve let out a sigh. “It's nothing...I just hate that Jane asked you out,” he stated with a shrug as he moved his gaze to the table.

Totally confused, he shook his head. “Why?”

“Excuse me for becoming a little upset at the fact that someone asked my boyfriend out on a date.”

“Babe, it's not that big of a deal.” 

“You're only saying that because she asked you out. Trust me, you would feel the same way if the shoe had been on the other foot.”

“No, I wouldn't.”

“Yeah right.”

“Really I wouldn't because I get why girls fawn all over you. You're gorgeous, smart, and athletic. You're like, the total package.”

“And what about you and your smile, your hair, your personality? I mean, you are so welcoming and have the ability to make people laugh-”

“I think you mean piss them off.”

“And your eyes. Fuck Danny, your eyes are so blue and beautiful, I could stare at them all day and never get bored. They're one of the things I love about you.”

“Huh.”

Before Steve could respond the bell rang and he shot out of the chair. “I got to get to class,” he mumbled quickly as he grabbed his bag and raced out of the library, completely forgetting he and Danny had the next class together.

Danny didn't move at all. He continued sitting at the table with his mouth slightly open as he thought about Steve and the fact that his boyfriend admitted to loving him. “Okay, that just happened,” he finally whispered to himself, gathering his things to leave before the late bell rang.

********

Steve sighed as he walked into his kitchen and threw his bag on the counter. After blurting out his admission of love in the library, he did his best to avoid the subject in History class with Danny and the rest of the day. He didn't have to try very hard since Danny was doing the same thing. As he opened the fridge, his mother came in and gave him a smile.

“How was school honey?” she asked him, smiling.

Shrugging, he grabbed a bottle of juice and took a long sip. “It was alright,” he finally answered sullenly.

She immediately noticed the look on his face and new something had happened since the last time she saw him a few hours ago. “Oh my, what happened?”

Startled, Steve lowered the bottle and slowly shook his head. “Why do you think something happened?”

“I don't know,” she shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe it's the look on your face or the sound of your voice, but I know something happened at school today, so why don't you tell what it was.”

“Mom.”

“Steven.”

Letting out a defeated huff, Steve made his way over to the table and motioned for his mother to follow him. He waited until they were both seated before speaking. “Okay fine. I may have let it slip to Danny that I love him, like really love him,” he blurted out in one breath.

Anna stared at her son confused before nodding her head. “Maybe you should start from the beginning.”

“Okay, but first can I ask you to never make any doctor or dentist's appointments for me during school hours ever again?”

“I will take that under consideration now spill.”

“Apparently,” began Steve. “While I was out, Danny got into an altercation with this jerk named Frank Delano who was upset that a girl he likes just so happens to like Danny instead.”

“Ooh, I remember those days.”

Steve sighed. “Anyways, I found out about it from Danny and then I admitted that the knowledge of someone else liking my boyfriend made me a little jealous. He then proceeded to inform me I had no need to be jealous and that if our roles were reversed, he wouldn't be jealous.”

“That seems like a very mature response.”

“No, Mom he only said it because he believes with my looks, it's only appropriate that girls hit on me and ask me out, but not him. When I tried to tell him he is just as hot, I accidentally mentioned that his eyes were one of the things I loved about him.”

Finally understanding her son's predicament, she pulled her chair closer to his and wrapped an arm around his neck. “I see what you mean,” she replied with understanding smile. “But for the record, you never came out and said 'I love you' to Danny right?”

“No, not directly, but that's not the point.”

“Then what is the point?”

“The point is that I want to say those words to Danny because that's how I feel, but I don't know if I should feel that way already. Mom, we've only known each other a couple of months and dating for one. Isn't it too soon for me to feel this way,” he asked desperately.

Anna simply shook her head. “I wish I could tell you the answer to that Stevie,” she frowned sadly. “But I can't. Love is just one of those emotions that has no time limit, nor does it have any bounds.”

The frown on his face grew as he let out another sad sigh. “What if he doesn't feel the same way?”

“That's okay, there's no rule that says he won't ever get there. Maybe he just needs more time than you do.”

“That's what I'm afraid of.”

“Steve, honey, look at me.” She waited until he'd done what he was told and used her free hand to cuff his chin. “Now I'm not going tell you what you should or shouldn't feel for Danny, but I will tell you this, that boy cares deeply for you. I see it every time he looks at you and I know there are some deep feelings there. You just have to be patient.”

“You really think so,” Steve fearfully asked, smiling somewhat.

“Yeah, I do.”

Happy with her response, he pulled her into a hug and smiled when she kissed him softly on the cheek. “Thanks mom,” replied Steve as he let her go and stood up to leave.

“Oh honey, before you go to your room, there's something your father and I would like to discuss with you.”

“Okay,” answered Steve shrugging.

“Why don't you go to the living room, while I go get your dad out of the garage.”

Steve did as he was told, drinking the rest of his juice before making his way to the living room and sitting down. He didn't have to wait long for his parents to come back, his mom carrying two books in her hands. “What's going on?” asked Steve anxiously when he noticed the nervous looks on his parents faces.

John tried to look at Steve, but somehow found it too difficult, so instead he moved his gaze to the floor before he began speaking. “Well son...your mom and I thought that it was time for us to have the talk...again.”

“But we've already had the sex talk,” replied Steve confused as to what his parents wanted.

“I know honey,” Anna answered this time. “But that's when we thought you liked girls. Now that we know you like boys instead and have a serious boyfriend, it's our job to make sure you are educated when it comes to male on male sex.”

Finally Steve realized what his parents meant and could feel heat rising in his face. Shaking his head, he covered his face with his hands and let out a unhappy groan. “Oh god no. Please no.”

Anna continued speaking. “I, for one, get how embarrassing it is to talk to your parents about these things, but you need to know how to be safe and how to prepare for the act itself. So we got you these books,” reaching out the books for Steve to grab.

“Books? What did you Google 'books on how to explain gay sex to your teenage son'?” 

“Yes, in fact we did,” she nodded with a beaming smile. “And we found these on-line and ordered them to help us better inform you of what and what not to do when it comes to sex.”

Disgusted and thoroughly embarrassed, he opened up one of the books and closed it quickly when he noticed the colorful pictures with instructions on the inside. “This book has diagrams. Please tell me you didn't read this.”

“Why of course we did. Well, I did most of the reading and I'm glad I did because there are so many things I didn't know before. Like the necessity of stretching and what type of lubricant is best for-”

Unable to hear anything else his parents had to say, Steve stood up and quickly covered his ears as he shook his head vigorously. “No, no, we are not having this conversation. I am not having this conversation with you and dad and no,” he cried out adamantly. 

Anna simply let out a sigh. “Steve, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I'm not ashamed, just completely grossed out and I can't do this with you...again. So, while I appreciate the books and the effort, I am going up to my room and hopefully die of embarrassment. Thank you both for the most awkward conversation I have ever had in my life,” replied Steve as he grabbed the books and ran up the stairs to his room. 

John finally looked up from his spot on the floor and gave way a smile. “Well that went well,” he stated with a clap of his hands.

“Well,” squawked Anna, folding her arms. “You barely said anything and avoided all eye contact with Steve.”

“I know. That's why it went so well.”

“Just go back to the garage,” she huffed disappointedly and swatted her husband away when he kissed her on the cheek

John laughed loudly. “Thanks honey.”

Anna just rolled her eyes. “Men.”

********

Steve had been hiding away in his room for almost half an hour when there was a soft knock on his door. “Just let me die in peace,” he called out thinking it was his mom wanting to continue 'the talk'.

“So I should come back later then?” asked Danny as he opened the door and leaned against the frame smiling.

“Danny,” shouted Steve surprised, quickly sitting up. “You're here.”

“Well I was invited over for dinner tonight, but if the invitation has been terminated I can-”

“No, I mean early,” Steve mumbled nervously, grabbing Danny's hand and pulling him towards the bed. “You're here early. I thought you weren't coming over until later,” he stated once they were seated.

Danny gave him a one arm shrug. “I wasn't, but Claire was trying to get me to go to another function of hers and I had to get out of there. Don't worry, my mom knows I'm here.”

“Good, I'm glad you're here.”

“Me too,” Danny smiled back as he reached over and pulled Steve into a kiss. “Look Steve, we need to talk about what happened in the library today,” he stated seriously after they pulled apart.

A sullen look fell on Steve's face. “Okay, but before you say anything, I need you to know I meant what I said.”

“Steve all you said was that my eyes are one of the things you love about me. Hardly counts as a declaration,” replied Danny rolling his eyes.

“But I want it to be because I do...love you, that is.” Taking a deep breath, Steve grabbed both of Danny's hands and held them in his own. “I love you and I want you to know that.”

Cocking his head to the side, Danny silently stared at Steve for a few moments before speaking again. “Huh. I can't say I didn't expect this because I did after the whole library debacle and it made me realize what you mean to me.” Pulling his hands away, he reached down into the book-bag he brought with him and pulled out his drawing notebook. “However, before I say anything, I want you to look at this.” 

Steve immediately recognized what it was and remembered what happened when it was out of Danny's sight. “It's your notebook, the one that fell out of your locker the day I asked you out.”

“Bamboozled is more like it, but yes, it's the same notebook you returned the next day without even opening it.”

Blushing, Steve lowered his head. “Well it looked pretty private and you were freaked when you found out it was missing and I had it. I figured whatever was in it, you didn't want it shared.”

“I don't...I mean I didn't until now. I want to share this with you.”

“Danno, you don't have to-”

Thrusting the book into Steve's lap, Danny smiled softly. “Just open it.”

Carefully Steve opened the book and gasped at what he saw. The notebook was filled with the most life-like drawings he had ever seen. Some were of Danny's family and friends, his father, others of scenery of both New Jersey and Hawaii. He continued to look through the book and stopped when he came to a picture of himself. It was of him the night of the bonfire, leaning back on his hands with his head titled to the side. The details were so perfect, Steve could actually remember what was going on around him and the conversation he was having with Catherine. Reaching out, he traced the outline of his face with his finger before turning to Danny, grinning madly. “Danny, these are amazing. You drew all of these?”

“Yeah,” blushed Danny, running his fingers through his hair. “It's something I like to do and it used to be the one thing that made me truly happy after my dad died.” Reaching over, he grabbed one of Steve's hands and tightly held it. “Now,” he replied with a broad smile. “I have you too. You make me happy and it's one of the things I love about you.”

Closing the book and placing it to the side, Steve pushed Danny down on the bed before hovering over top of him with grin of his own. “Really?”

“Really you goof. Danno loves you too.”

Steve continued smiling happily as he crushed their lips together, moaning slightly when Danny's fingers slid lazily over his scalp. They remained this way, kissing until they needed to breathe, Steve moving next to Danny so that the two of them were facing each other. 

Danny moved to wrap an arm around Steve's waist, but pulled back slightly when his knuckles brushed against the hardback of a book. Looking over Steve's shoulder, he gawked at what he saw lying next to his boyfriend. “Where the hell did you get these McGarrett,” he squealed when he noticed the title of the books.

“Trust me,” replied Steve, stifling his chuckle into Danny's neck. “You don't want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven over and out. Was it too soon for the I love yous, should I have brought in Delano, can you really google books on how to explain gay sex to your teenage son, I have no idea I just wrote it. Did you like it. I really hope you did because I worked really hard on it and no, not saying that to make you feel guilty for not liking it if you didn't. But seriously you guys liked it right. If you did, let me know and if you didn't keep it to yourself. No, you can let me know if you didn't like it because I'm a grown up and I can take criticism well. I swear. With that being said I will try my best to have a new chapter available Monday so you don't have that long of a wait. Until next time,
> 
> Fruits make the best juices,
> 
> LadyCizzle


	8. This Could Be Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: New week means new update and true to my word that is what I am here to do. Thought about doing this later on today but decided to go ahead and do it now. Why wait, you guys waited long enough and if I put it off then there's a chance I would forget to do so (I am such a procrastinator). Want to send love to everyone who's been reviewing and giving me love. I really appreciate all the kind words that have been thrown my way. It makes me really happy to know that people are reading this and enjoying it so much. And with that being said I am going to stop talking now and let you read but before I do slight warning for mild underaged sex. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. She is a beta pro. Awesome.

It was Saturday afternoon and a group of them had decided to spend it at the beach. Danny, who still refused to surf, laid on a beach towel and watched his boyfriend surf with the rest of their friends. He was enjoying the time by himself when Catherine came running over and sat down next to him, shaking her wet hair as she did so.”

“You're an animal,” drawled Danny as he wiped the water away.

“Shut up, you love me,” Cath grinned back, poking him in the shoulder. She laughed as he swatted her hand away, which provoked her to poke him again. “So, have you two done it yet?” she asked teasingly.

“Done what?”

Leaning in closer, she whispered her response in his ear. “You know, it.”

It didn't take long for Danny to realize what Catherine meant and he frowned in embarrassment. “What? No,” he hissed quietly. “Not that it's any of your business, but the answer is no.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. Why do you sound so surprised?”

“I don't know,” she shrugged somewhat astonished. “I guess I figured since both of you were guys, you couldn't think of anything other than sex. You know, raging hormones, libidos, and all that jazz.”

“Just because we're boys, doesn't mean we're fucking like rabbits. We're taking it slow.”

“Can I just say I'm totally surprised?”

“Surprised about what?” asked Steve as he sat down in between Danny and Catherine.

“Cath here is surprised at the fact that you and I aren't fucking yet.”

“Seriously Cath?”

“What,” she replied defensively, raising her hands. “It's a valid question.”

“No, it's not,” hissed Steve angrily. “Not for you anyways.”

Catherine rolled her eyes. “Sorry,” she snorted before standing up, grabbing her board and making her way back out to the ocean.

Shaking his head, Danny chuckled softly as he leaned back on his palms. “All I've got to say, is that she was your friend first.”

Steve snorted. “Thanks. I don't know why I'm shocked she even asked that question. Cath can be pretty nosy when it comes to me and my personal life.”

“You don't say,” replied Danny in a mocking tone.

“Shut-up. Besides even if we were doing 'that', I wouldn't tell her. That's not my thing.”

“Good to know.” Smiling, Danny turned his attention back to the ocean for a few seconds before turning back to Steve. “And why aren't we doing anything,” he asked nervously.

“What are talking about? We make out all the time.”

“And that's great. Seriously, I could kiss you for hours, but do you ever think about...you know...doing more?”

“With you, all the time.”

“So why haven't we?”

“I don't know,” shrugged Steve. “I just assumed you didn't want too.”

“How would you know, you never asked?”

“Well you didn't either,” Steve barked back, quieting his voice when he realized they were in public. “You never said you wanted to do anything more and I didn't want to push because we've only been dating for a month.”

“You know you're right, we don't have to rush into anything. I mean, we love each other and that's enough for now.”

“Okay.”

“Good,” shrugged Danny, leaning back once more. “So my mom and siblings are out shopping and Claire is on the big island for the weekend in case you're wondering,” Danny tried to state nonchalantly with a smile.

Steve's eyes widen as he gulped deeply. He knew exactly what Danny was getting at. “That's nice.”

“Yeah, so if I went home right now, the house will be empty. Completely isolated, except for me that is.”

“That's really nice,” whispered Steve, voice thick with lust and heat.

Danny finally turned to face Steve, a coy smile spread across his face. “Yep,” he answered with a pop.

“Ready to go home?”

“Only if you're coming with me.”

“Don't worry I am.”

They didn't waste any time, grabbing their things and racing across the beach to the parking lot. 

Kono was floating on her board, waiting for the next big wave, when she saw her two friends making their way off the beach. “Hey, where are those two going?” she asked Catherine as she continued to watch them leave.

“Somewhere to have a really good time,” grinned Catherine mischievously, nodding her head. 

********

Danny was grateful his family wasn't home as Steve pressed him against his bedroom door. They could barely keep their hands to themselves on the ride over and now they were making up for lost time.

“Been waiting to do this since the first time I laid eyes on you,” growled Steve, pulling Danny closer to him so their harden cocks were rubbing together through their shorts.

Throwing his head back in pleasure, Danny let out a groan. “Trust me babe, the feeling is mutual.”

Steve tried to pull away so they could make their way towards the bed, but he found it hard to stop kissing Danny. Thrusting his tongue inside Danny's mouth, he kissed him fervently before finally pulling away, attacking Danny's neck with his teeth. “Oh god, why do you smell so good?”

“I don't know. Probably the same reason you taste delicious,” smirked Danny mischievously as he slowly fell to his knees. “Speaking of which.”

Before Steve could respond, he felt his board shorts fall to his ankles while Danny's tongue licked his harden cock. “Oh god.”

“Not quite.”

“Danny...Danny please,” he cried out at the sudden feel of Danny's wet mouth enclosed around him. His head banged loudly against the wall as Danny continued to swallow him, throating him so deep, Steve couldn't help but to thrust into Danny's mouth. Danny didn't seem to mind, using his hands to hold Steve against the wall as he moved his mouth up further. 

Danny removed his mouth and started lightly nipping the inside of Steve's thighs with his teeth. “What do you need babe?” asked Danny seductively, looking up at Steve with clouded eyes filled with lust. 

“Let me come,” begged Steve, looking down at Danny anxiously. Never in his life had he had the urge or need to come like he did now and it was all because of his boyfriend. 

“Well since you asked nicely,” replied Danny as he took Steve in once more, sucking in his cheeks to take him further down his mouth. It didn't take long for Steve to come, his warm seed filling Danny's mouth. Swallowing, he stood up and gave Steve a smile as he wiped the side of his mouth with his finger.

Steve didn't say anything, instead pulling Danny into a heated kiss. “I think you killed me,” he grinned as they pulled apart. 

“I do what I can.”

Running his fingers across Danny's chest, Steve continued moving his hand down until it was inside Danny's shorts, wrapped around his leaking member. “You got to guide me here Danno, I don't know what to do,” Steve whispered, firmly stroking it, his thumb teasing the tip.

“Just keep doing that,” he instructed, biting his lip as he let out a moan of pleasure.

Steve did as he was told, moving his hand with the same practiced pace he often used on himself. “Like this?”

“Yeah. Just...like that. Steve I'm-”

“I know,” whispered Steve, sliding his hand faster. “Come for me Danno.” A few seconds later Danny did, his come squirting out into Steve’s hand as he continued stroking him through the orgasm. Grabbing a few tissues from the Kleenex box next to Danny's bed, he wiped his hands clean and threw the used tissues in the trash before collapsing on the bed.

Climbing on top of Steve, Danny kissed him once more and smiled happily as they pulled apart. “That, that was amazing.”

“It's nice to see that your mouth has other talents besides pissing people off,” teased Steve, running his fingers through Danny's slightly damp hair. 

“Ha, see if I give you another blow-job ever again.”

“Of course you will, you love me.”

“God help me, I do,” replied Danny drolly as he stood up and made his way to his dresser. “I'm gonna shower and change before my mom gets back. Feel free to do whatever.”

“Can I look through your sketchpad?”

“Sure babe. Be back in a bit.”

********

When Danny came back to his room showered and changed, he found Steve lying on his bed, his sketch pad in his hands.

“I think this one's my favorite,” smiled Steve as he looked over at Danny. 

“'Cause that's not conceited at all,” Danny replied, rolling his eyes when he realized which drawing Steve was referring to, the one of him at the bonfire.

“What can I say, you are talented and you captured my good side.”

“Thanks.”

As Danny took a seat next to him, Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. “Just one question though. Why aren't there any of you?” he asked curiously.

“Me?”

“Yeah. You've drawn everything and everyone, but never yourself. Why is that?”

Danny's response was to shrug. “Don't know really,” he finally answered. “I mean I've tried, but I always seem to find something wrong with the drawing. I guess I gave up after a while.”

“Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on yourself,” suggested Steve, placing a kiss on Danny's forehead. “You're really, really good at this Danno. Besides, I would love a drawing of you to hang on my wall.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Letting out an overly dramatic sigh, Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder. “Alright, fine. I'll see what I can do.”

“You do that,” smiled Steve.

********

About an hour later, Danny heard the front door open and instantly knew it was his family returning home after their day of shopping.

“You think it will be okay that I'm here?”

“Of course,” replied Danny with a quick kiss. “My mom will be cool about it, and if we play our cards right, she might even cook for us.”

A wide grin spread across Steve's face at the prospect of Eve cooking them food. “Your mom's food is pretty awesome.”

“I know right,” Danny stated as he grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. He found his mother and siblings putting away groceries that more than likely came from the farmer's market and Danny immediately began to help. Steve helped as well, stopping momentarily to ruffle Matt's hair.

“Hello boys,” smiled Eve as soon as she noticed them. 

“Hey ma,” replied Danny, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. “I know I didn't ask, but it's okay that Steve's here right? I mean, the beach was fun and all, but I thought it would be nice if we hung out here for a while.”

“Danny you know I don't mind if you have a friend over, but next time could you give a head's up. You're lucky that Claire is out of town this weekend and it wasn't her that came home instead of me.”

“I know ma and thanks for being cool.”

“Yeah, thanks Ms. Williams,” Steve replied as well.

Eve let out a laugh as she pinched Danny's cheek. “Hey, I'm just glad you've made friends here after calling this place a 'pineapple-infested hellhole' on multiple occasions.”

“What can I say?” shrugged Danny, slyly looking at Steve. “This place is growing on me.”

“So Danno, what exactly was wrong with the beach,” Katlin smirked at her brother while Steve stood behind them blushing after they finished putting everything away.

He glared at his sister. “If you must know KG, it was too sandy.”

“It's the beach Danny. It's supposed to be sandy.”

“Whatever,” Danny mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Have you boys eaten anything yet?”

“No,” sighed Danny pitifully, slumping his shoulders. “Actually, I was just about to make us a few sandwiches, you know something light, to tie us over until dinner.”

“Nonsense. I'll make you something.”

“That's alright Ms. Williams,” Steve played along, shaking his head. “Seriously, I don't want you to go through any extra trouble.”

Eve simply smiled. “Please, it will be no trouble at all. I have a pan of lasagna in the freezer that just needs to be put in the oven. That is if you don't mind waiting forty-five minutes for it to cook?”

“I've got nowhere special to be,” Steve replied happily while Danny clapped his hands together.

“Good. Now you boys run back upstairs and do whatever it is you boys do. Katlin, you mind helping me? That way we can talk more about this party next weekend.”

Danny was almost out of the kitchen, trailing behind Steve, when he heard his mom's comment and immediately stopped in his tracks. “Wait a minute. Party, what party,” he asked loudly. “You aren't old enough for parties.”

Stomping her foot, Katlin crossed her arms and let out an agitated huffed. “Mom.”

“Daniel, it's a birthday party for one of the girls in her class and your sister was invited,” replied Eve, rolling her eyes as she pulled the lasagna out of the freezer.

“Are there going to be boys at this party?”

“Not that it's any of your business, but yes, there are going to be boys at the party,” answered Katlin.

“Then you can't go.”

“Mom.”

“Daniel.”

“She's thirteen.”

Knowing the standoff between Williams' could last a while, Steve decided to do something else to occupy his time. “Hey Matt,” began Steve after tapping the ten year old on the shoulder. “Want to go show me that new video game you just got?” he asked.

“Yeah,” screeched Mattie happily as he slid off the barstool and raced up the stairs, pulling Steve along with him.

********

“I can't believe she's letting her go to a party with boys,” whined Danny as he leaned against the door of Steve's truck. After they finished eating, Steve thought it would be best if he went home and finished up on the homework he had. Danny reluctantly agreed, knowing he had homework as well and it wouldn't get done as long as Steve was around.

Chuckling softly, Steve ran his fingers through Danny's hair. “You do realize she goes to school with boys.”

“Yeah, but at least there's no dancing at school.”

“Unless it's a school dance,” Steve responded smugly and simply shrugged when Danny glared angrily at him.

“Shut-up.”

“All I'm saying Danny, is that you have nothing to worry about. Yes, Katlin is going to a birthday party filled with very hormonal boys-”

“Steven.”

“But,” smiled Steve as he continued “The party is going to be chaperoned by the girl's parents, so what's the worst that can happen?”

Letting out a sigh, he rested his head against Steve's chest. “I'm being ridiculous aren't I,” he asked, mumbling into his boyfriend’s shirt.

“If I say yes, will you still love me?”

“Maybe.”

“Then yes, you are being extremely ridiculous.”

Danny sighed once more. “I could have done without the extremely.”

“I know.”

“Go home,” smirked Danny, lifting up to give Steve a kiss before moving out of the way. “Now, before I do more unspeakable things to you.”

“That's like...going to make me want to do the opposite with an incentive like that.”

“Go home Steven.”

“Still not helping Danno,” Steve grinned playfully as he slid inside the truck and leaned out the window to give Danny another kiss. “I had a really great time.”

“Cliché table for one,” teased Danny, leaning against the window. 

“I'm being serious Danny. I really like being with you.”

“Of course you do. You love me after all and I you.”

“Good.”

Danny nodded in agreement. “Great even. Now get out of here will you, before KG comes looking for us and you know she will. She's evil.”

“Whatever you say Danno,” replied Steve with one final wave as he drove away.

********

“Steve's gone then,” asked Danny's mom as soon as he walked back in the kitchen.

Danny gave her a single nod. “Yeah, we were going over some ideas for this history project we got coming up,” he lied as he grabbed some juice out of the fridge. “Ancient History project.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“I guess.”

Eve leaned against the counter and watched her son drink his juice for a few moments before speaking again. “So you really like it here?”

“Yeah I do. I mean...at first it was hard, being in a new place and with new people, but it's not so bad.”

“And then there's Steve.”

“What about him?” asked Danny nervously.

“Nothing,” she shrugged. “I can just tell he's been a really great friend to you, hasn't he?”

“Yeah he has. I don't know what I would do without him.”

“That's good.”

As he stared at his mother, Danny could instantly tell there was something else she wanted to say. “Mom, are you okay?”

“Yeah...it's just,” she paused shortly. “I wasn't expecting you to take this move so easily. I thought you would give it a few weeks, decide you hated being here, and beg me to send you back.”

“If I had, would you have let me?”

Eve nodded. “Honestly, yes. I already had an arrangement worked out with Maria that if you wanted to move back to Jersey, she would let you stay with her.”

“You were going to do that? Why?”

“Because I wanted you to be happy,” she answered, tears forming in her eyes. “After your dad died, you were so closed off. You didn't laugh, you barely smiled, and the only time you left your room was for school or to eat and sometimes barely even that. It got better, but it was never the same. So while I thought this move would be good for the entire family, in the end, I just wanted you to be happy again,” she finished with tears in her eyes and sad smile. “For all of you guys to be happy again.”

Danny smiled as he walked over to his mom and wrapped his arms around her. “Thanks for that ma, for caring so much,” he replied gratefully, hugging her tighter. “But I am happy here, so you can call cousin Maria and tell her I won't be taking up residence with her anytime soon. I happen to like where I am.”

Eve chuckled softly. “I'll let her know,” she replied, ruffling his hair only to have Danny swat her hand and pull away. 

“I'm going to go start on that project.”

Smiling, she nodded towards the direction of the stairs and immediately Danny began walking away. “I love you kiddo,” she called out lovingly as Danny began making his way up the stairs.

“Love you too,” responded Danny with a smile before disappearing from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter bites the dust. I hope no one was freaked about the small sex scene but I felt the story needed one and they're boys. Enough said right. However, sadly this is the one and only chapter with this level of smut. I know but don't worry I've got something coming up that will blow your mind. Angst, fluff, whump, it's all coming at you just wait. Nothing else to say except hopefully I'll have a chapter up Wednesday but there is a chance I won't because I have a full day planned. Fingers crossed. Until next time,
> 
> Fruits make the best juices,
> 
> LadyCizzle


	9. Trouble In Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. She is a beta pro. Awesome.

“Are you going to try out for the baseball team?” asked Steve, as he looked up from the class assignment he was working on across from Danny.

Danny shook his head. “I wasn't planning on it,” he replied without pause.

“Well, you should. From what KG told me you were good.”

“I was,” stated Danny with a shrug. “That was until I busted my knee and I had to have surgery to fix it. That's part of the reason we moved to Hawaii. Hospital bills are a nightmare.”

“Did the doctor say you could never play again?”

Shaking his head again, this time he gave Steve a frown as he replied. “Not in those words, no, but he did inform me of the huge risk I would be taking if I decided to play again. Really don't think it's worth it.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, as much as I would love to see your ass in the uniform, I like you best when you're not broken.”

“You're really sweet you know that,” deadpanned Danny before rolling his eyes. 

“Come on, you know you love it.”

“No, no I don't. Seriously, I don't know why I put up with you.”

“I give really good head, that's why.”

Danny blushed fervently as he kicked Steve in the shin. “Oh my god, you're crazy,” he hissed at his boyfriend.

Rubbing his leg, Steve continued to smile naughtily. “Only about you.”

“Okay, that's it, I'm leaving,” Danny stated as he began shoving his books into his backpack and standing, making his way out of the library. 

“Aw Danno, I'm only teasing,” smirked Steve, getting up as well and following Danny. They were so busy sniping playfully with each other, they didn't notice the person lurking behind them and listening to every word.

********

“Hello Steve. Been a while hasn't it?”

Rolling his eyes at the boy who was standing beside his locker, Steve continued what he was doing. “What do you want Franklin?”

Franklin smiled creepily. “Nothing,” he replied. “Well, not much. You see, I've come across some damaging information that I have no idea what to do with.”

“And why exactly would I care?”

“Because it involves you and a certain blond jackass from Jersey. Next time you might want to make sure you're alone before you have private conversations pertaining to certain 'bedroom' matters.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” replied Steve tensely, turning around to face Frank. 

Laughing haughtily, Frank leaned against the lockers and smiled smugly. “Don't play stupid Steve, you're not good at it,” he stated, shaking his head. “I now know you and Danny are dating.”

“Really? How?”

“Why you told me of course. I mean honestly, talking about your relationship in the library? You never know who's listening,” Frank laughed deviously. “Now one slip of the tongue and the whole school finds out the captain of the football team is a fucking faggot, unless we can come to an arrangement,” he threatened.

Steve glared. “What kind of arrangement?”

“The kind that keeps Danny in his place. I run this school. What I say goes and I don't need him fucking up the balance. You tell him to keep his nose out of my business, which includes keeping his hands off my girl, and I won't say a word.” 

“Well Frank, you can take that agreement and shove it up your ass.”

“Excuse me?”

“You're a loser and to be honest no one really likes you. In fact, we all tolerate you because we know after high school is over, you won't have anything left. Besides, who's going to believe anything you have to say about Danny?” asked Steve with a sly smirk. “Everyone knows you’re jealous of the fact that Jane likes him and not you. Say anything and people will automatically believe you're just being a jealous asshole. So, if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut,” he said with a heated glare.

Anger coursed through his veins, but Frank found himself unable to argue any of Steve's comments. The entire school knew about his dislike of the blond all because of Jane and was more likely to believe he was being a jealous tool than honest about what he heard. Clenching his fists into balls, he glowered at Steve. “This isn't over.”

Steve shook his head disappointedly. “You're pathetic Frank.”

“I'm not messing around here McGarrett.”

“Just stay away from Danny,” he repeated. “I promise, you don't want to know what will happen if you don't.” Not saying anything else, he gathered his things and left Frank stewing.

********

“Okay, you've been awfully quiet, what's wrong?”

They were in his room studying for a history test when Danny blurted out the question. “Nothing,” mumbled Steve quickly, averting Danny's gaze.

Danny frowned. “Don't lie to me Steven. I can tell when something's bothering you and something is definitely bothering you. So, spill.”

Steve sighed deeply and shut his book. “You really want to know?”

“I wouldn't have asked if I didn't.”

“I had a conversation with Frank Delano at my locker earlier today.”

Rolling his eyes, Danny scoffed. “What did that schmuck want?” he asked loathly.

Inhaling deeply, he reached out and grabbed Danny's hands, holding them tightly in his own. Exhaling nervously, he spoke. “To inform me that he knows...about us.”

“About us? What do you mean about us?”

“He overheard us talking in the library earlier today. He heard everything.”

“Oh...okay that's pretty messed up.”

“Yeah and he told me he would keep it a secret, but only if you learned your place. Guess he still hasn't forgiven you for that incident last mouth. You know the one where you mouthed off to him.”

Danny grinned coyly. “One of my finer moments no doubt.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Anyways, he says if you don't back down and stay away from Jane, then he's going to tell the whole school we're together.”

“Well that's unfortunate,” grimaced Danny. “What did you say?”

“I told him it wouldn't matter if he said anything because nobody would believe him,” Steve replied solemnly. “Everyone knows he hates you and if he did say something, the school would suspect he's just spreading spiteful rumors.”

Danny shrugged compliantly. “Makes sense.”

“Still, there would be a few people who would question our relationship and wonder if Frank was telling the truth or not. We would have to be super careful around each other at school and in public.”

“Yeah we could do that or we could just...I don't know...tell people.”

“You're serious?” asked Steve after a few moments of silence, slightly stunned by Danny's suggestion. 

Danny shrugged again. “I mean, yeah, I am. Look, I'm not too keen of the fact Frank knows about us, but there's nothing we can do about it. What we can do, is control the situation by telling people the truth about us ourselves. Will it be hard? Probably. Will we lose some friends over it? Definitely, but I refuse to hide who I am because of Frank Delano,” he finished with an intransigent huff, meaning every word he said.

“I don't know Danny, that's a big step.”

“I know, but right now, I can't bring my myself to care about the consequences or people's responses. I'm ready for it. The big question is, are you?”

Just the thought of the entire school knowing about his relationship with Danny caused a flood of sudden worry. In no way was he ashamed of his relationship, but he knew how cruel people could be, especially teenagers, and he didn't want anything to happen to Danny. Steve knew the worrying was unnecessary. Danny was more than capable of handling himself, but he couldn't help it. Danny meant the world to him. “I haven't really given it much thought. I mean...this is the whole student body we're talking about.”

Danny could see and hear the apprehension on Steve's face and in his voice. He knew Steve was worried and Danny couldn't deny he felt the same way. Harassment from Delano was one thing, but receiving it from the entire school, Danny didn't want that for Steve. Reaching over, he grabbed Steve's hand and gave it a squeeze. “Let's just say we won't make any decisions until we're both ready to make them. In the meantime, we ignore Frank and all his cronies.”

Steve returned the gesture. “Deal.”

“Good.”

“Hey Danno?”

“Yeah?”

“You do realize if we decide to tell people, you have to tell your mom first or she'll never forgive you.”

“Seriously,” huffed Danny. “So much hate in my heart for you like you wouldn't believe.”

Steve smiled happily. “If you say so.”

********

The next few days passed without incident for either Danny or Steve. Frank would glare scathingly at Danny whenever the blond was in his presence, but no words were ever exchanged. It was enough to keep Steve and Danny happy and unafraid that their relationship would be discovered by the school. Still, the boys decided to inform their close friends about the nature of their relationship. For them, that meant telling Kono, Meka, and Eddie

“So what's the big news?” asked Kono as she stuffed fries in her mouth.

Meka nodded. “Yeah and why are we sitting out here instead of at our usual table?”

“What's going on?” 

“Seriously guys, can you like chill for a second,” demanded Danny, letting out a breath. “Steve and I have something very important to tell you, which we will say as soon as you shut up.”

Meka gave his two friends a wryly smile. “Gosh, okay. We'll be quiet.”

“Yeah,” added Eddie, nodding. “You don't have to be so harsh brah. Spill it already.”

Steve and Danny shared a quick glance, silently battling over who would be the one to break the news. When that failed to prove effective, Danny elbowed Steve in the side, causing the other boy to groan in pain. “Ow, alright fine,” he hissed as he rubbed the sore spot where he was struck. “Danny and I are dating.” They watched as both Meka and Eddie's mouths dropped open while Kono remained stoic as she continued eating.

“And,” Kono finally stated with a short shrug.

“What are you trying to say Kono? That you already knew about Danny and I?” asked Steve hesitantly and somewhat curious.

Nodding her head, she grinned playfully. “That's exactly what I'm saying.”

Danny let out an appeased sigh. “Why am I not surprised that you're not surprised?”

“Please,” she scoffed as she took a quick sip from her soda can. “I made the both of you at the bonfire and I knew it wouldn't be long before you got together, with help from Cath of course.”

Steve rolled his eyes dramatically. “Of course you would be in on it with her.”

Kono smiled innocently at her two friends. “Don't hate me brah. I'm just that good.”

“You're something alright,” smirked Danny as the pair fist-bumped each other from across the table. “But if you knew, why didn't you say anything?”

Kono shrugged. “Figured you would tell me when you were ready.”

Kono and Steve shared a smile, while Danny turned his attention away from them and to both Meka and Eddie, who had yet to say anything. “Guys, are you going to say anything,” asked Danny somewhat meekly.

Meka opened his mouth, but Eddie spoke first. “All I have to say is, this sucks.”

Danny's face contorted into anger as he pounded a fist on the table. “You got a problem with me and Steve dating Eddie? If you do, you can leave right now.”

“With you and Steve dating, god no,” he blurted out quickly, a sincere look plastering his face. “I have an older cousin who's gay and he's totally cool.”

“Then why the comment?” asked Steve

“Because if the two of you are dating, that means Danny can't put in a good word for me with Kelly Ford, who happens to be Jane's hot best friend.”

“Jane from Math class? The one who likes me?”

“Yep, the one and the same. I thought if you two started going out, you could tell Jane what a great guy I was-”

“And then she would tell Kelly everything I said about you,” finished Danny with a knowing smile.

“Exactly,” grinned Eddie. “And then I would be one step closer to winning Kelly's heart, but now it seems I have to find another way to do so. Unless-”

“You're going to have to find another way,” growled Steve as he threw a protective arm across Danny's shoulder and glared at Eddie.

Danny couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he tried to pry Steve off of him without any luck. “Seriously,” sighed Danny helplessly. “Jealousy is not a pretty look on you McGarrett.”

“I'm not jealous Danno,” replied Steve stiffly, while making no effort to move his arm.

“Aww Danno, that's so adorable,” teased Kono and giggled loudly when Danny threw a French fry in her direction. 

“Cool it Kalakaua,” hissed Danny, who made the ninth grade girl laugh even harder, Eddie and Steve joining her. It was then Danny realized Meka was the only one who had not said anything about the news he and Steve shared. He started to speak when Meka caught his eye and gave him a wide smile and held out a fist, which Danny happily bumped.

********

The rest of the day Danny felt deliriously happy. Not only did he have an amazing boyfriend, but his friends now knew about their relationship and they were completely supportive. It was more than either of them could ask for and for the first time since he moved to Hawaii, he truly felt as though he belonged. 

He eagerly made his way inside, desperate to start on his homework. That way he could spend the evening at Steve's like they planned, but he immediately came upon Claire sitting on the sofa, glaring at him. Confused as to why his Aunt was looking at him the way she was, he crossed his arms and frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked defensively. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly,” she stated coolly, eyes piercing into Danny's.

“Okay.”

“Are you a homosexual?” asked Claire.

Danny felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room as he drew a deep breath. He quickly realized why she was looking at him the way she was, eyes filled with disgust and hate. Somehow she had found out about him and wasn't pleased at all. “Why? Did someone tell you I was?”

“I am not in the mood for games Daniel,” she spat scornfully. “Are you a homosexual or not?”

It would be so easy for him to lie and tell her what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't do it. His heart wouldn't let him. In that moment, he realized he was done hiding who he was for the sake of others. Taking another deep breath, he raised his head and stared directly into her eyes. “Yes Aunt Claire, I am,” he answered honestly.

Claire remained silent for a few moments, struggling to maintain her breathing, as she looked at her great nephew. When she had heard the news a few hours earlier, she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to chalk it up as jealously from some of the people who ran in the same circles she did. There was no way her nephew, a Williams, could be such a defiled thing, but there he was. Standing there proudly as he declared himself to be gay. “I see,” she responded bitterly, grinding her teeth.

“You see what?”

“I see not only do I have an ungrateful brat living in my home, but it turns out he's queer as well.”

Danny let out a growl. “He has a name and he's standing right here.”

“After everything I have done for you, this is how you repay me? By embarrassing me to everyone I know with this disgusting lifestyle of yours? Do you realize the damage this could cause to my reputation?”

“I'm sorry, your reputation? What about me? What about the damage this could bring to me and my family? Are you that selfish? Do you even give a damn about us or are we just here to make you look better?”

“How dare you talk to me that way. Do you know what I've done for you and your family?”

“Yeah, I do,” replied Danny heatedly. “You convinced my mom to move here and for what? It wasn't to get to know us better, bring us closer together as a family. No, you wanted to use us.”

“You don't know what you're talking about.”

“Really? Because ever since we've moved in, you've been lying to your friends about me. Telling them how I'm getting closer to being like my grandfather, a man who wanted nothing to with his own son or grandchildren. Yet one day, I'm going to run his company. Do you really think I'm that naïve? That I wouldn't know what you're doing?”

“And what exactly is that Daniel? What elaborate scheme have I concocted to convince your mother to move here?”

“You think I don't know about my grandfather and his current indiscretions? He just can't keep his dick in his pants now can he?”

“You watch your language in my house.”

“Sorry, but you know it's true. He is the subject of many lawsuits and his clients are backing out because they can't trust the once renowned family man. And that's where I come in, because if he can't bring his prodigal son home, he can use me instead.” He paused for a moment to look at the panicked face of his aunt and let out an angry scoff. “How was he going to do it? Make up some sob story about how my mom took my dad away from his family, forcing him to choose between the two, and eventually tying him down with children.” 

“Daniel-”

“Save it. If you think I would do anything for that man, you are sadly mistaken. Why would I want to after he abandoned his own son because he fell in love with my mother? A woman, who stood by him through everything, only to lose him prematurely. And even then my grandparents couldn't put aside their pettiness to come and attempt to comfort us. I don't owe him or you anything.”

“Actually you do.”

“What?”

“Do you honestly think I've been using my money to support you and your family? Sorry to disappoint you Daniel, but all of this is because of Paul. He's the one who paid for you all to come here, the furniture for the rooms, your medical bills. It was all him.”

“But why? He wanted nothing to do with us. Why would he do all this?”

“In exchange for the money, I would do my best to convince you to start giving him a chance at building a relationship. He needs to show everyone he has strong family values if he wants to keep his business and actually have a shot at being Senator.”

“What the hell...Senator-”

“Paul has always had political aspirations and now he intends to act on them. Except how will it look to the media if anyone found out what actually happened between him and my nephew? He would look like a very cruel man in the eye of the public, when in reality, he just wanted the best for his family.”

“You're both despicable.”

“Your grandfather is a very proud and ambitious man, who wants what he wants, and he will do anything to get it.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you Claire, but I'm not giving that man any of my time. I will not be a pawn. I will not let him use me.”

“Obviously not now. You're of no use to him if you refuse to discontinue your relationship with some boy.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Not even if I tell you it's the only way you can continue to live in my home?”

“I'll leave if I have too.”

Claire scoffed. “And go where,” her smile sickly sweet as she moved towards him. “You don't have many options Daniel, but you would if you do the right thing. Make amends with your grandfather and give up this abominable lifestyle,” she spoke, placing her hand on Danny's shoulder. “Think about your father and what he would want.”

“You don't get to talk about him,” yelled Danny, flinching away from her as far as he could. “Keep his name out of your mouth.”

“Daniel, I think you're being ridiculous.”

Danny simply shook his head as vigorously as he could, glaring at her as he did so. He thought about his dad and what he would say or do if he knew the truth about him. 

“Do you honestly think Nathan would approve of your lifestyle choice? That he would approve of his son being gay? I don't think so,” she laughed haughtily.

But Danny did know. His father loved him, had no problem telling him so, and supported him in everything. If he was still alive, Danny had no doubt his dad would stand strongly by his side, supporting him. No one could ever make him doubt his father's love. And there was nothing she could say or do to make him be a pawn for a man who turned his back on his own son. “My father loved me and if he were still alive, he would, without a doubt, support me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Positive,” growled Danny viciously. “And I'm also positive there is no way in hell I would do anything for you over him. Never.”

The smile fell from Claire's face and it was in that moment, she knew she had lost him. Danny would do nothing to help her brother and if that was the case, then she, nor him, had any use for him. “Then I want you gone, immediately,” she stated coolly with one final glare before walking away.

********

Katlin came out of her room at the sound of Danny rumbling around in his room. She heard the yelling downstairs, but it was unclear as to what the argument was about. Bursting into his room, she found her brother throwing his clothes into a duffel bag. “Danny, what's wrong? What are you doing?” she asked fearfully as she grabbed his hands to stop him from packing.

“It's Aunt Claire,” Danny mumbled, yanking his hands away. “She found out about Steve and she says I can't stay here anymore.”

“What, no, she can't do that.”

“It's her house Katlin, she can do what she wants and right now, she wants me gone.”

“But where will you go?”

“I don't know,” Danny yelled, pausing for a second to let out a shaky breath. “I don't know, but I refuse to stay somewhere I'm not wanted. I've got money saved up. Maybe enough to get a ticket back to Jersey.”

Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her brother leaving her behind. “You're going to leave Hawaii?” she whispered hurtfully. “What about Mom and Matt? What about me? You can't leave me Danno.”

“I don't really have a choice in the matter KG,” Danny replied, wrapping his arms around his sister. “Aunt Claire...she's not who she pretends to be. This whole thing was a setup by her and our grandfather, who wants to use us to better his image, and he can't do that with me because I'm gay. Even if I wasn't, I would still refuse to cooperate, so now they don't have a use for me.”

“Then I want to go too. I don't want to be used as some ploy by a family that deserted us. I want to be with you.”

Danny reluctantly shook his head. “I know, but you can't leave,” he told her. “Someone has to stay behind with mom and help look after Matt. Aunt Claire may hate me now because I'm gay, but she won't do anything to you.”

“I don't want to lose you.”

“Now let’s get one thing straight Katlin Grace, no matter what side of the world I am on, you will never lose me. I will always be there for you.”

“Promise?”

“I swear on my life.”

Pulling away slightly, she wiped the tears from her face before reaching up to wipe her brother's face as well. Knowing Danny was leaving was one of her worst fears come to life and there was nothing she could do about it. “What are you going to tell mom?”

“The truth,” sighed Danny sadly. “There's no point in lying to her now.”

“I guess you're right. I'm really going to miss you.”

“I'm going to miss you too, all of you. Who knows, maybe mom will have enough money saved up to send you and Matt to Jersey for the summer.”

“I hope so.”

Danny let his sister throw her arms around him one final time, holding him as tightly as possible, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Finally, after a few moments, Danny pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, all of you.”

“Where will you go?”

“To Steve's and then...I don't know, but you know me, I'll figure something out.”

Katlin smiled softly. “Okay. Call me.”

“I will,” replied Danny as he slung the bag he packed over his shoulder, giving her one last self-assured smile before leaving the room.

********

Steve opened the front door shocked to find his boyfriend standing outside, duffel bag in his hand. “Danny. I wasn't expecting you,” he immediately said.

“I know,” whispered Danny, shrugging slightly. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Moving to the side, he let Danny in and motioned toward the bag hanging on Danny's shoulder. “What's wrong?”

“Everything,” was all he said as he made his way up the stairs, Steve following behind him.

“So let me see if I got this right. Your aunt kicked you out because she found out you were gay and were no longer useful in your grandfather's plan of running for Senator,” replied Steve after Danny finished telling him about the situation he now found himself in.

Danny nodded his head as he lied down on the bed. “You got it all in one go.”

“Wow. Are you okay?” asked Steve, lying next to him.

“I'm fine.”

“Danny, you don't have to pretend with me.”

“I promise you, there's no pretending. I am not pretending to be okay because I am, in fact, okay. I just need to figure out my next move, literally.”

Propping his head up in his hand, he looked at Danny confused. “What do you mean?”

Danny sighed unhappily. “Well, as I am currently without a home and have nowhere to go, I may be forced to go back to Jersey.”

This caused Steve to sit all the way up. “What you can't,” he hissed, grabbing Danny by the hand. “You can't go back to Jersey. What about your family, school – us?”

“I love you Steve, but it doesn't change the fact I have nowhere to go,” replied Danny wearily. “Claire...she was the reason we moved to Hawaii. Without her, I have no reason to be here.”

“Me. I'm your reason.”

He grabbed Steve's chin and pulled his face closer to his own. “Steve, you have got to know I don't want to leave you, but I don't have a choice. My family is back in Jersey,” he tried his best to explain.

“Maybe you could stay here. I could ask my parents and they could-”

“Steve, your parents like me, but I don't think they like me that much.”

Steve shook his head defiantly, throwing his arms around Danny. “Don't be stupid, my parents love you,” he whispered assuredly in his boyfriend's ear. “I love you and I don't want you go.”

“Well if it's any consolation, I don't want to go either,” smirked Danny, resting his forehead against Steve's.

“That's good, but it's not enough.”

“I know. God, this cannot get any worse.”

“Daniel Preston Williams, get your ass down here, now!”

The sound of his mother's voice roaring through the McGarrett household caused Danny to pull away from Steve in fear. “So glad to know I was wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the first update is up and running. Kudos to everyone who thought that Aunt Claire was going to be trouble. You guys are like totally in my head sometimes. If you liked the chapter let me know and thanks for reading. Until next time which will only be a few minutes,
> 
> Fruits make the best juices,
> 
> LadyCizzle


	10. Diamond In The Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. She is a beta pro. Awesome.

Danny stood nervously in front of his mother while she paced the floor, glancing up at him every once in a while, facial expression unreadable. Steve initially stood next to him, but Anna had come and taken him to another room, giving the mother and son some privacy to talk. However, the quietness made him feel uneasy and he simply wished she would say something to him. Anything would help put his mind at ease.

“Mom, I can explain.” he started to say, only to have his mother hold her hand up to silence him.

“No, you don't talk,” she hissed as she stopped pacing. “You don't get to say anything. What you can do, what you are going to do, is listen.”

“Okay.”

Evelyn sighed heavily. “You know Danny, after a long day at the restaurant, the last I want to do is to come home to World War III, but that's what happened today. I came home and Claire immediately goes into a tirade about you being a disrespectful little snot, to such a point, she had no choice but to throw you out. But I know my son. I've raised my son and I know you would never, ever act in the manner in which Claire was speaking of.” She paused momentarily to let out another exasperated breath. “So I went and talked to your sister and she told me everything. How Claire bringing us out here was just a ploy to use my kids in a political scheme concocted by your aunt and grandfather. I didn't want to believe it, but I know Katlin would never lie to me, so I confronted Claire and she admitted everything. She then informed me you were not allowed to come back into her home, but Katlin, Matt, and I were permitted to stay.”

Danny managed a smile. “So that's good right? You don't have to move.”

Evelyn walked over to her son and slapped him on the back of the head. “Don't be stupid,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes as Danny rubbed the back of his head. “You think I would stay in that woman's home after she lied? After what she did to you, you honestly think I would be okay with that?”

“I guess I just thought-”

“Thought what? That I would abandon my son in favor of a million dollar home? Gee thanks.”

This time it was Danny who rolled his eyes. “That's not what I meant ma,” he huffed. “I was just thinking about KG and Matt and how you need to be there for them.”

Evelyn didn't respond immediately, instead she grabbed Danny and pulled him into a tight hug. “I need to be there for all my children,” she whispered sternly in his ear as she hugged him. “That is my job as your mother and that is what I will always try my best to do, no matter what. You better not ever forget that.”

Danny chuckled softly as he held on to her. “I won't. I swear.”

“Good,” she replied, kissing his cheek before pulling away, but not letting go. “You know,” replied Evelyn after a few seconds. “Katlin also told me your secret, about you being gay, and that you are in a relationship with Steve.”

“She told you that,” he asked nervously as his gaze shifted towards the floor.

Evelyn simply smiled. “She did.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“How do you feel about that? About me?”

“I'm going to get to that,” she responded, tilting her head to the side. “After I tell Steve I know he's listening and he can come out now.”

Steve wasted no time coming out from his hiding spot and instantly planting himself next to Danny, grabbing his hand in the process. “You okay?”

Danny gave Steve a smile. “I'm fine,” he assured him, leaning his head on his shoulder. He turned his attention from Steve back towards his grinning mother. “How did you know-”

“I'm a mother Danny, it's embedded in my DNA like a superpower,” she stated nonchalantly as she continued to smile. “Just like I already knew you and Steve were an item before Katlin even told me.”

“You're serious? How?”

“I've seen the way you two look at each other when you think nobody is watching. It's the same look people said your father and I used to share.”

“Well then, why didn't you say anything?”

Evelyn shrugged. “I figured you would come to me when you were ready,” she stated truthfully. “Coming out to your parents is a very hard thing to do and I didn't want you to feel any unnecessary pressure. At least that's what the parenting book said when I found out about you and Brady.”

Danny's eyes widened in shock. His mother not only knew about him and Steve, but about him and his ex-boyfriend. “You knew about him too? So this whole time I was scared about telling you the truth about me and you already knew?”

“Yup. What can I say Daniel, I'm good at what I do.”

“Is there anything else you know about my relationship that you would like to share with me?”

Evelyn smirked mischievously at her son before nodding her head towards Steve who immediately blushed. “You really want me to answer that question?”

Danny blushed as he vigorously shook his head. “No, I do not.” 

“I didn't think so,” she answered back before letting out a sigh. “Well now that’s settled, I need to get Mattie and Katlin and figure out what our next move is, as a family.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Turning to Steve, he gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. “I should go with her.”

Steve nodded. “Call me when you're settled, okay?”

“I will.”

As they both headed towards the door, Steve couldn't help but quickly call out to Evelyn. “Wait Mrs. Williams,” he said and she immediately turned around. “I know that you're going through a rough time right now and you're probably thinking about moving back to New Jersey,” he began nervously. “But before you do anything, I want you to know I love Danny and he loves me. And I don't want him to leave because he has a life here and he's happy here and...I just really don't want him to leave.”

“Steve-”

“Danny it's alright,” prompted Evelyn with a smile. “Steve is simply telling me how he feels and I respect that. You're right Steve, my children are happy here and I am thrilled, but my responsibility is not just for their happiness, but also what's best for them. I have no idea if what is best for them is staying here in Hawaii or going back to New Jersey, but please know it will not be a decision I make lightly.” 

Steve nodded in appreciation. “Thank you.” He sighed as his mother came and stood next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for letting me into your home Mrs. McGarrett,” Evelyn replied sincerely. “I'm just sorry it was under these circumstances.”

Anna smiled softly. “Please, it's Anna, and it was no problem at all. I'm just happy we could finally meet.”

“Maybe if this all works out, we can have lunch or dinner together. I'll even cook.”

“That sounds wonderful. Steven seems to have fallen in love with your lasagna.”

Evelyn chuckled. “I've noticed. Danny always takes two slices to school the next day after I make a pan.”

Danny let out an exasperated sighed. “Is there anything you don't notice,” he grumbled loudly, only to do it again when his mother ruffled his hair. 

“Nope,” she laughed, swinging an arm around his shoulders. “Let's go kiddo,” she said, ushering them out the door, but not before they both gave mother and son a wave goodbye.

As Anna moved to close the door behind them, Steve remained still. “Do you think they're going to leave Hawaii?” he asked his voice uncertain.

Walking back over to her son, she threw her arms around him and held him tightly. “I think,” she whispered comfortingly in his ear. “That no matter what, you and Danny are going to get through any obstacles that come your way.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. What you and Danny share, it's special, and something that special can survive anything.”

His mother's words instantly calmed his nerves. “Thanks mom.”

“Anytime sweetie.”

********

Later on that night, Evelyn was leaning against the counter of the small kitchenette in the hotel room she had rented for the next few days, when Danny came and stood next to her. They hadn't spoken much since they left Steve's house, not wanting to worry Katlin or Matt, but now the younger children were asleep and they had a chance to talk.

“So what are we going to do? Are we going back to Jersey?” asked Danny bluntly, folding his arms across his chest.

Evelyn sighed heavily. “Honestly kiddo, I don't know. I mean it would make sense to go back home, we have family and friends there, support.”

“Yeah, but we have that here. I know it's not much, but it could be enough.”

“But what if it's not,” countered Evelyn sharply before releasing a calming breath. “Look, don't get me wrong Daniel, I love it here, because here, I actually have a job where I'm happy and respected.”

Danny nodded his head energetically. “Then that's all the more reason to stay.”

“It's a reason, but I'm not sure if it's a good enough one.” 

“Why not? Give me one reason as to why we can't stay here.”

“For one, I'm not sure I can afford a place to stay. I mean before Claire was taking care of everything so I was able to save the money I made at the restaurant, but I'm not sure it's enough for a decent down payment on a place.”

“Then you can just use some of the money dad left me,” offered Danny desperately, trying to make his mother see reason.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “For the last time Daniel, the answer is no,” she replied through gritted teeth. It wasn't the first time her son offered his college money to be used for the benefit of the family and each time she turned it down. She didn't want her son making the sacrifice. “Your father wanted you to use that money for college and that's exactly what you're going to do with it.”

“Who says I'm even going to college?” scoffed Danny.

“You're going to college and that's final.”

“Alright, I'll go to college, but it doesn't have to be a four year college. Two year colleges have cheaper tuition and smaller class sizes. Plus, I don't need a four year degree to be a cop.”

“Danny-”

“My grades are good, so I'll probably qualify for grants and scholarships,” continued Danny.

Evelyn simply shook her head. “It's not a good idea. I won't use that money.”

“Well then, how about I give you some of it and whatever you take out I'll put back in. You know, by getting a part-time job.”

“So your grades can suffer? I don't think so.”

“Who says that will happen? There are plenty of teenagers who go to school and work and they manage to do fine. I'm capable of doing the same.”

“Danny-”

“I can't go back to Jersey Ma, I can't,” state Danny gravely. “Not when I have too much at stake here.”

“I thought you would be happy to go back East.”

“If it was a few months ago, before I met Steve and everyone else, I would leave and not look back, but I can't, not now. I know if I have to go back I won't be happy.”

“I wish I could give you a real answer right now, but I can't. I can, however, promise to think really hard about everything you have said before I come to a decision. And again, I promise it won't be a decision I make lightly. Why don't you go to bed kiddo and we'll take about this more later.”

Danny let out a sigh, knowing that would be all he would get from his mother tonight. He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Alright mom, I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

“'Night.”

********

It had been two days since Steve last saw Danny. The blond hadn't come to school, nor come by the house, since his aunt found out about their relationship. They had, however, talked and text whenever they both had a spare moment to do so, but it wasn't the same. Steve longed to see and hold Danny close to him. The need so desperate, he could barely concentrate in class. Finally the bell rung and Steve happily left the classroom, only to have thoughts of Danny enter his head once more, dampening his mood. However, his mood quickly brightens when he sees the blond leaning casually against his locker. It took all of Steve's self-control not to run over to his boyfriend and kiss him passionately, only remembering at the last second they were in school. Instead, he quickened his pace and made his way towards Danny.

“Hey,” he replied happily, standing next to Danny.

“Hey,” Danny answered back with a smile of his own.

“How have you...umm...been?”

“Good, better than good, actually. We found a new place to live.”

“Really? Here in Hawaii or back in Jersey?” asked Steve apprehensively. 

Danny grinned happily. “You can put your pretty little mind at ease Steven because we're staying here in Hawaii.”

This time Steve couldn't resist, pulling Danny into a tight embrace. “Seriously? That's only the best news ever.”

“I know. Sorry I haven't been around much lately, but I was helping my mom find a place for us to live.”

“Well your efforts paid off because you're staying here in Hawaii, with me. What more could I ask for?”

“My mom may or may not have invited your family over for a true Italian feast this Sunday for dinner,” teased Danny causing Steve to chuckle.

“I take it back. That is the best news ever. I love your mom's cooking.”

“But not more than you love me right?”

Steve shook his head. “No, never.”

“Good.”

“Mr. Williams, Mr. McGarrett. You boys do realize the bell has rung right?”

Steve and Danny looked at each other embarrassingly before looking back at Vice Principal Denning. “Um...yes Sir Mr. Denning,” responded Danny, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. “We are on our way to class right now.”

“Good,” Mr. Denning replied with a nod of approval. “Then you better get going.”

Reaching out, Danny quickly grabbed Steve's hand and squeezed it tightly before letting it go. “I'll see you at lunch Steven.”

“Yeah, see ya,” replied Steve as they slowly pulled apart and walked away from each other, Mr. Denning smirking the entire time until both boys were out of sight.

“High school romance,” he muttered to himself as he let out a chuckle and went back to patrolling the halls. 

********

“So what do you think?” Danny asked Steve about the state of his new room. “I know, major downgrade right,” he shrugged slightly. 

“Danny, your room is great,” Steve said with a smile. “It’s smaller yes, but still great. And it will be even better when you finish decorating it.”

Danny rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor. His mother was having their furniture shipped from New Jersey and it had yet to arrive, so his room was completely bare except for the makeshift bed on the floor. “Seriously, I live in an attic.”

“Yeah, but at least it's a private attic. It would really suck if you had to share a room with Matt.”

“I shared a room with him in Jersey.”

Steve smirked playfully. “Yeah, but you didn't have me then.”

Danny contemplated the comment for a second before nodding his head. “This is true,” he agreed.

“Besides,” continued Steve, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist. “With you all the way up here, there's no way your mom can walk in on us.”

“This is also true,” Danny agreed once more, mimicking Steve's move so his own arms were wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. “I guess there are upsides to living in an attic.”

“So happy I could convince you to see the diamond in the rough,” Steve whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Danny. 

“Dinner's ready,” Matt yelled from downstairs, causing the pair to pull apart before their lips had a chance to meet.

Steve let out an irritated groan. “So glad you two aren't sharing a room together,” he replied while Danny snorted in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See happy ending all around, well for now anyways. I know I'm being ominous but I can't tell you if more trouble is coming (yes, yes it is) because that would make you all nervous and anxious. Well until next time,
> 
> Fruits make the best juices,
> 
> LadyCizzle


	11. Not A Care In The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. She is a beta pro. Awesome.

The following months flew by so fast and before Danny knew it, the school year was almost over. It was hard to believe five months ago he moved to Hawaii with his family and was forced to go to a new school, filled with new people, who didn't know a thing about him. He was worried he wouldn't be welcomed or fit in, but that all changed on his very first day, when he was introduced or rather seduced by Steven J. McGarrett. Now Danny not only had a loving boyfriend, but friends who actually cared about him. At the moment, they were studying together in Danny's room, well, trying to study.

After a hefty make-out session, Steve pulled away, his breath ragged as he rested his forehead against Danny's. “So,” he began slowly. “The school's annual beach party is this weekend.”

“Yeah, I heard,” replied Danny, lying down on Steve's shoulder. 

“Good, cause I was wondering if you would like to go with me.”

“We're already going together McGarrett or did you forget?”

Steve let out a staggered breath. “No,” he began again as he slowly moved until he was completely upright. “I mean...would you like to go with me...as my date?”

Gasping, Danny shot up as well and turned so he was facing Steve. “Wow! Seriously?”

“Yeah,” nodded Steve. “Look Danny, we've been dating for four and half months and I love you.”

Danny smiled backed. “I love you too, but this is the whole school we're talking about here.”

“I don't care about the entire school knowing about us. Our friends support us, as do our families. The most important people in our lives have our backs and that is the only thing that matters.

“I don't know Steve-”

“You told me you weren't afraid of people finding out the truth and well, now I'm not either. I am with you and it's time for everyone to know it. No more hiding.”

Listening to Steve's word and hearing the confidence behind them left Danny no choice but to agree. So, shaking his head, he smiled happily at Steve. “No more hiding.” 

“So, does that mean you'll go with me?”

“Come on Steve, you know I'm a sure thing.”

Steve laughed before kissing Danny again. “Thank god for that.”

********

A few days later Danny was sitting on his bed, laptop in his lap, as he tried to focus on his homework. However, he was paying more attention to his friend's that were currently available online, Rachel being one of them. Deciding it was time to take a break, he pushed his books aside and typed out a quick message to his British friend. “Hello Rachel, haven't heard from you in a while.”

She immediately responded back. “Well, after what happened, I wasn't sure if you wanted to hear anything I had to say.”

“What do you mean?” he asked her. When she didn't respond, Danny became both worried and suspicious as to why she wasn't talking to him. “Rachel, please call me.” He didn't have to wait long for his cell phone to start ringing and he instantly answered. “What's going on Rachel?” he asked her concerned.

Rachel scoffed halfheartedly. “Come on Daniel, you don't have to pretend you aren't upset with me. After all, it's my fault your Aunt Claire found out about you being gay.”

“Rachel, I seriously don't know what you are referring to.”

“You mean you really don't know?”

“No, I don't.”

“Well,” she began voice soft and somewhat sad. “Since you are unaware of what happened, as your friend, I have a responsibility to inform you. Last week I was fighting with my grandmother about my choice in male suitors when she suddenly brought up you and how you were perfect for me. Why, because apparently you come from good stock and I would be so lucky to have someone with your bloodline court me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, so I snapped and told her I couldn't date you because you were gay.” By the time she finished, Danny could hear the tears that were threatening to fall. “I swear Danny, it wasn't intentional, it just happened and before I could take it back, my grandmother had already called Claire.”

“So that's how she found out. Huh.”

Rachel sniffed loudly, confused by the sound of Danny's indifference. “Huh? That's all you have to say? I practically ruined your life and all you can say is huh.”

“First off Rach, you didn't ruin my life,” laughed Danny, shaking his head. “Was Claire pissed to find out her great-nephew was gay, yes, but not for the reason you think. It turns out, she and my grandfather were using us to further his political career. She really didn't want us there,” he confessed.

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Daniel.”

“I'm not,” admitted Danny truthfully. “I found out the truth and refused to let myself be used in that manner. If they can't love me for who I am, then I'm better off without them. Besides, I have my family, Steve and his family, and my friends, so I know I'm going to be okay.”

“You are a strong person Danny and I am extremely happy for you. I want you to know, that no matter what, I will always be here for you.”

Danny smiled. “Thanks Rach.”

“You're welcome Daniel. Well I have to go, my father will be here soon to pick me up for our dinner plans.”

“Talk to you later.”

“Of course.”

He hung up the phone with the smile still on his face, happy his friendship was still intact.

********

The week passed too quickly for Danny and before he knew it, Friday had come. That meant there was only one day before his relationship with Steve became common knowledge, or so he thought. 

Hopping out of Steve's truck, he waited for Steve, and together they made their way towards the school. He was almost through the doors of the school when he suddenly felt a hand on his arm, causing him to stop. Danny looked up at Steve, confusion in his eyes, until he noticed Steve was holding out his hand. Realization flooded Danny's face. “You want to do this now? I thought we were waiting until tomorrow,” he whispered hesitantly.

“No time like the present,” replied Steve with a shrug. “Besides, we might as well get used to it now because I plan on holding your hand often at the party tomorrow.”

Still, Danny remained hesitant. Even though he said yes to attend the party with Steve as more than just friends, taking this step, would no doubt, change their lives forever and that scared him. He wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize the way Steve was perceived at the school, because like it not, his boyfriend was the school's golden boy. He had few enemies, mostly everyone, students and teachers alike, liked and respected him. Danny didn't know if he could handle the guilt if Steve suddenly found himself ostracized from the student body. “Look, Steve I don't think-”

Steve wouldn't let him finish. “Look Danny, you're my boyfriend and I would really love it if you would hold my hand.”

After hearing that, all Danny could do was let out a shaky breath. “Okay, I'll hold your hand,” he finally agreed with a slight smile.

Smiling, Steve grabbed Danny's hand, held it tightly in his, and together they walked into the school.

As they made their way throughout the school, all eyes were on them. Some wore a look of shock, others seemed knowing, but overall, they had yet to see any filled with disgust. Finally, they were standing in front of Danny's locker.

“See, that wasn't so bad,” Steve replied smiling.

Danny smiled back lovingly. “Yeah, I guess. It was kind of nice holding your hand in public.”

“I know. Also, it lets everyone know you're completely off limits.”

“So that's the real reason you wanted to hold my hand. Staking your claim are we?”

“Maybe.”

“You're such a caveman,” Danny stated, rolling his eyes playfully, “A very hot and sexy caveman.”

“Keep talking like that and I'll have no choice but to stake something else.”

“Neanderthal.”

“A very hot and sexy Neanderthal?” Steve questioned.

“Always.”

“So you guys actually did it. I can't believe you actually did it.”

Steve and Danny turned to find both Catherine and Kono standing next to them, sporting matching grins. 

“You actually came out to the entire school. Brave much,” Kono replied with a smirk. 

Danny looked at the girls in surprise. “We just arrived like five seconds ago. How do you two know already?”

“Are you kidding me?” cackled Catherine. “The two hottest guys in the school walk in holding hands, and you're surprised the news has spread like wildfire. The whole school is lit up with gossip about you two. Even the teachers are in on it.”

“Oh my god,” Steve blushed embarrassed.

Kono gave him a soft pat on the back. “Don't worry, I haven't heard anything bad yet and if I do, I'll kindly remind people it's not nice to talk mean behind people's back,” she reassured them.

“By what, knocking out a few teeth?” scoffed Danny.

“If it gets the point across, then yes.”

Steve immediately shook his head. “No, no fighting. It doesn't matter what anyone does or says about Danny and I, because it won't change the fact we are together and love each other.”

“Aww you're such a cheesy dork,” teased Catherine, causing Danny and Kono to chuckle lightly.

“You know, for people who claim to love me, you guys sure call me a lot of mean names.”

“That's how you know we love you,” grinned Danny, “Especially me babe. I love you, more than anything.”

“I know.”

The sound of the ringing bell broke the two boys out of their thoughts. They turned to stare at their friends, who were now wearing matching faces of disgust.

“Thank heavens for the bell,” balked Catherine as she stuck out her tongue. “You guys are gross.”

“Yeah, just promise us you won't always act like that, now that you're out and proud.”

“Sorry Kalakaua, but we can't make those kinds of promises,” replied Steve.

Kono rolled her eyes. “You guys are gross.”

Danny laughed and slammed his locker shut as the girls walked away before holding out his hand. “So McGarrett, are you going to grab my hand or what?”

Grinning, Steve didn't waste any time, grabbing the hand offered to him. “You know, this is the first day of the rest of our lives,” he stated boldly as they made their way through the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter so fluffy your teeth hurt right. Now the entire school knows about our boys and everything's perfect. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and be on the look out for the next one in a few minutes. Until next time,
> 
> Fruits make the best juices,
> 
> LadyCizzle


	12. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: So here is the second chapter I promised for today. I hope you enjoyed chapter 11 and if you did let me know. You can also let me know if you liked this chapter as well. I'm a sucker for reviews. Anyways I don't have much to say except my birthday is on Sunday and I will be one year older by the time I post again. Yay me! Please feel free to wish me any birthdays wish if you so choose. Now go read. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. She is a beta pro. Awesome.

“Do you have everything, food, water, sunscreen?”

Danny laughed and shook his head as he watched his mother run around the kitchen and rattle off a list of things he should take with him to the beach. “You do realize this is a school organized event, where multitudes of food and beverages will be served.”

Evelyn paused for a moment before shrugging. “Well, they won't have sunscreen, so I win that argument. Take the lotion,” she insisted as she thrust the bottle in his hand. “You know how easy you burn.”

“Fine, I'll take the sunscreen,” he finally complied, slipping it into his bag along with the extra beach towels and other items his mother was forcing him to bring. “Anything else?”

“You sure you don't want to throw a couple of cannolis in your bag to share with your friends?”

“No ma, I don't want to bring any cannolis.”

But once again she ignored her son and pulled a container out of the refrigerator. “I'll just wrap up a few, in case you don't like the snacks they have.”

Danny let out an exasperated sigh. “Why do I even bother?”

“I really don't know,” she replied, handing him the desert. The sudden sound of a car horn forced her to lean over and give Danny a quick kiss on the forehead. “Have fun and be safe.”

“I will, I promise,” said Danny as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. 

********

By the time they arrived, it seemed as though the whole school was already there, so they had no choice but to park in the lot across the street from the original parking lot. Danny reached to grab his bag, only to be stopped by Steve.

“You don't need to bring that. I got everything we need right here,” he responded, pointing to the bag already on his shoulder. 

“Well, at least let me grab the cannolis and put them in a cooler.”

“Cannolis?”

“Don't ask.”

Steve shrugged and grabbed Danny's free hand with his. He was still somewhat amazed this was his life now. He was able to walk and freely hold his boyfriend's hand without fear. It only made him pull Danny closer to him.

“What are you smiling about?”

“I wasn't even aware I was smiling.”

“Well, you were. You're wearing your 'I'm a goof face',” stated Danny affectionately. 

Steve frowned. “I don't have a face.”

Danny simply smiled. “Yes, you do have a face,” Danny retorted. “You have many faces, you just don't know them like I do.”

“I don't know my own faces?”

“Nope, but why should you? That's what I'm here for.”

This caused Steve to smile. “Lucky me.”

“Yeah, you are.”

It didn't take long to find Catherine, who already had a spot set up for them. With her were Kono, Meka, and Eddie, and all of them waved energetically at the couple when they were spotted. Steve and Danny wasted no time making a bee line straight for their friends, setting their towels before they sat down.

********

About ten minutes in the group minus Danny, headed to the ocean for a swim. Not quite ready to go in the water, Danny instead remained on shore and watched his friends splash around without him. After a few minutes of being alone, a body sat down next to his and gave him a smile.

“So, you and Steve?”

Danny gave Jane a smile of his own. “Yeah, Steve and I,” he answered sheepishly, ducking his head.

“So when you told me you were seeing someone, that someone was Steve.”

“Yeah, it was. I'm sorry I lead you to believe it was some girl back home, but we weren't ready to come out yet, you know.”

Jane chuckled as she patted his shoulder softly. “Danny, you don't have to apologize for anything,” she told him. “I asked you out, you let me know you were dating someone else, and you were. I was the one to assume it was a girl, but honestly, I just appreciated your honesty. Besides, you and Steve make a fantastic couple. I am happy for you both, truly.”

“That's really sweet Jane.”

“You're welcome Danny,” she replied back, pulling him into a hug, which he gratefully returned. Before she pulled away completely, she pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “See you around,” Jane said, wiping away the traces of lipstick her kiss left.

“Yeah, see you.”

As Danny watched her walk back over to her friends, Steve came in from the water and stood over him, arms crossed. “Should I be worried,” he asked, frowning slightly.

“No,” Danny stated as he rolled his eyes. “That was a hug and kiss between friends, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Good,” nodded Steve, grabbing Danny's hand as his boyfriend pulled him down next to him on the towel. Without hesitation, Steve wrapped a protective arm around Danny. He knew Danny would never do anything with someone else, but it didn't hurt to show everyone just how off limits the blond was.

“Neanderthal,” Danny muttered with a slight smirk.

“Ready to go swimming now,” asked Steve as he stared longing at the ocean.

“I guess so,” answered Danny before he let out a low groan. “Awe man.”

“What's wrong?”

“I forgot my sunscreen in the truck,” groaned Danny. 

“Calm down. I'm pretty sure Catherine wouldn't mind if you use some of hers.”

Danny simply shook his head. “I burn way too easily, so I have to use the one my mom bought for me. It has like the highest SPF they can put in the stuff and its waterproof.”   
Steve shrugged. “No problem, I can run and get it for you.”

“I can get it myself Steven,” growled Danny, punching Steve lightly in the arm.

Shrugging again, Steve handed Danny the keys to the truck and watched him take off.

********

He was just about to cross the street to get where the truck sat, when he heard a loud yell of his name. Turning around, he scowled when he realized who was calling out to him. “What the hell do you want Franklin?” growled Danny as the teenage boy and a friend came closer.

“You know, I thought you were smart,” Frank sneered as he stood directly in front of Danny, arms crossed. “I mean, I know you're from Jersey and you guys aren't wise, but I thought you were different. Turns out I was wrong because you don't know how to keep your hands off of other people's property.”

'Not this again,' thought Danny to himself as he glared at Frank. “Your property. Are you serious?” Danny laughed. “You're a bigger idiot than I thought Frank. What part of, ‘she doesn't want you’, don't you understand?”

“She doesn't know what she wants.”

“I'm pretty sure she does and it's not you. So why don't you back the fuck off and leave Jane alone.”

“Maybe I should just teach you a lesson.”

“You may bring fear to other's Frank, but not me, so please, do what you feel you have to do,” Danny growled, staring the other boy right in the eye and refusing to back down. He was sick of the older boy’s bullying ways and knew it was time to show Frank just how much. 

Frank didn't waste any time, swinging a fist at Danny's face, only for the blond to duck and return with a punch to the gut. The hit was hard, causing Frank to bend over in pain and allowing Danny to swing again with a hit to the face. It had enough force for Frank to fall to the ground, cradling his side, as blood began pouring from his nose. 

“I'm not afraid of you Delano,” spat Danny as the other boy remained on the ground. “So how about you do us both a favor and stay the hell away from me and my friends or else I will end you.” He didn't say anything else as he turned and walked away, making his way to Steve's truck.

It was over. After everything bad that had happened in his life, he could honestly say he was happy. He had the love and support of his family and friends. The love he felt for Steve grew stronger every day and he knew, in his heart, it would only grow stronger. And now he put the school's biggest bully in his place, never to be tormented by the older teen again. 

“Son of a bitch!” was the cry Danny heard before he felt himself being pushed by strong arms into the middle of the street. He didn't even have time to balance himself, when a car came out of nowhere, and slammed right into his body. He could hear his body crash into the windshield before bouncing off the hood and crumpling to the ground. The last thing he heard before it all went black, was the sound of a panicked voice screaming out his name.

“Danny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god you hate me right now don't you. With an ending like that I can just wish those birthday wishes goodbye can't I. I want you to know that I regret nothing and I know angst galore right now, along with hate in your heart for me, but I like happy endings. Please keep that in mind when your review. Until next time,
> 
> Fruits make the best juices,
> 
> LadyCizzle


	13. Keep Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. She is a beta pro. Awesome.

The room was covered in a blanket of silence as Steve paced across the floor, eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to look at anyone in the room because if he did, he couldn't convince himself it was a dream. That Danny was indeed safe and unharmed, instead of lying in a hospital bed being operated on. That his hands weren't covered in blood, which poured from his boyfriend's body, after he was struck by a car. But the sound of an intercom broke him out of his thoughts and forced him to open his eyes. He was in the hospital, surrounded by people, who were all worried about the blond. Catherine, Kono, and the rest of their friends filled the chairs of the waiting room or stood leaning against the wall for support. His mother sat next to Katlin and Matt, arms around both children, holding them close.

“Steve.”

Turning around he saw Danny's mother standing behind him, hands clasped together, as she stared at him. He could see tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes blurry and red. He opened his mouth to respond, but found himself unable to.

“Steven, are you okay?” she asked him softly as she took a step forward.

A startled choking sound ripped from his throat as he shook his head no and tears began to fall rapidly down his face. 

Evelyn shot to Steve's side and pulled him into a very tight hug. She wanted nothing more than to comfort the young man, but the words she wanted to use refused to come. So instead, she simply held him close and let him cry, crying along with him.

“I'm sorry.”

“Steve, you have nothing to be sorry about. 

“I should have been with him,” stated Steve as he continued to cry. “If I would have just gone with him, none of this would have happened.”

She shook her head in disagreement. “You didn't know that boy would be there and do what he did.”

“Still I-”

“No Steven. What happened was not your fault and I refuse to let you say otherwise,” she stated sternly, pulling away slightly so he could see her face. “The boy responsible is in custody and the police will deal with him. What we need to do right now, is focus on Danny and be there for him when he wakes up.”

“I'm scared.”

“I know you are baby, but you have to remember Danny's tough, he's a fighter, and has too much to lose to just give up. Everything's going to be fine, but you have to believe that it will. You have to believe.”

“I will.”

“Good. Good.”

Evelyn directed Steve towards a free chair and sat down next to him. Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand and clasped them together, each silently praying for Danny to be okay. After what seemed like hours, the doors burst open and a doctor briskly walked towards them.

“I'm looking for the family of Daniel Williams,” he asked, looking around the room.

All three Williams, plus Steve, immediately stood up and made their way over to the doctor. “I'm his mother,” Evelyn stated with a slight nod at the doctor.

“Hi Ms. Williams, my name is Doctor Pike and I am the one who operated on your son,” he politely said with a soft smile.

“How is he?”

Anxiously his eyes swept around the room as he took in all the people that were present. “Maybe we should go somewhere more...private to speak,” he suggested in a courteous manner.

Shaking her head, Evelyn denied the offer. “No,” she said, reaching next to her and wrapping her arm around Steve, pulling him close. “Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. We're all family here.”

“Very well.”

“And I want the truth,” she continued, her voice stern and strong. “Don't lie and sugarcoat anything or try to confuse me with big fancy medical terms. Just tell me what's wrong with my son and if he is going to be okay.”

Doctor Pike gave her a simple nod. “Alright then Ms. Williams, I won't lie to you. The truth is, your son received three broken ribs, one of which punctured his right lung and caused it to fill up with blood. We were able to repair the damage and re-inflate the lung, but as of right now, he needs a ventilator to help him breath.” He paused for a moment to allow everyone to understand the information he was giving them before he began speaking again. “While the ribs and the lung were major injuries, Danny also suffered a few minors ones as well. He received a tear in his spleen, but we were able to fix the tear without removing the organ. He also broke his right ankle and sprained his right wrist. Right now, your son's condition is listed as critical.”

“Is that all?” asked Katlin in a shaky voice.

“Because of the impact, there is a possibility your son could have a head injury, but we were unable to perform an MRI because of the immediate need for surgery. We are prepping him now for the procedure and then we'll know more.”

“What happens next?”

“Well, if the scan shows there aren't any head injuries, he will be moved to ICU and you will be permitted to see your son,” Dr. Pike answered. “If the test shows otherwise, then we will take the necessary steps needed to help Danny make a full recovery.” Reaching out, he gently squeezed Evelyn's shoulder and gave her a smile. “I need to head back up to complete the MRI scan, but I wanted to give you an update first before I did that. Please know, I am doing everything I can to make sure your son receives a full recovery.”

“Thank you Doctor. I appreciate everything you're doing for my boy.”

“You're welcome Ms. Williams. I will be back as soon as possible with more news.” 

********

Thirty minutes later Doctor Pike returned with a small smile on his face. “The results have all come back negative, meaning there isn't any damage of any kind.”

“That's good news right?”

“Yes, it is. This means Danny can be moved to ICU as soon as possible and once he's settled in, he can be allowed visitors two at a time. A nurse will let you know when he's ready.”

“And when will he wake up?” asked Steve eagerly, happy from the good news.

Dr. Pike sighed apprehensively and shrugged his shoulder. “That I can't tell you, I’m sorry. His body is slowly repairing itself, so it may take a while before he is well enough to wake up. We just have to be patient.”

Another thirty minutes passed before Steve finally found himself in Danny's room. Overwhelmed by the sight, he immediately rushed to his boyfriend's side and gently placed their hands together. He was the last to visit, wanting to spend time with Danny alone, without the presence of anyone else, in case he broke down in tears once more. Slowly he brought Danny's hand up to his lips, giving it a chaste kiss, before pressing it against his forehead.

“I don't know what to say,” he began softly and slightly nervous. “I really don't know if you can hear me, but I believe you can, just like I know you're going to wake up and get better real quick. You're going to get better because I need you to. I need you like I never needed anyone else before or ever will. Just like I know you're it for me Daniel Williams. No matter where I go or what I do with my life, I will never meet another person like you, ever. I need you, I will always need you, and when we're old enough, I am going to marry you. I know some might think what I'm saying is foolish, but they don't know the love I feel for you, the connection we have. We're soul-mates and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you happy for the rest of our lives. That's a promise.”

He waited with anticipation to hear a response from Danny, but all he heard was the sound of the machine attached to the blond instead. Not trusting himself to say anything more, he simply let out a deep breath and continued to hold Danny's hand in his. 

Before anyone knew it, visiting hours were coming to an end and the nurses were alerting them they had to leave. Evelyn refused to leave her son's side and after a hefty argument, she was granted permission to stay. Everyone else, however, had to leave. Evelyn was in the middle of asking Vivian if she could take Katlin and Matt home when Steve walked over to them.

“They could just stay with us tonight,” suggested Steve. “That way they don't have to be alone tonight.” 

Eve shook her head. “No, that would be too much trouble,” Eve responded, smiling softly, as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet. “I don't want to be a burden.”

Vivian snorted playfully. “Nonsense. You Williams' are like family now and John and I will be more than happy to help.”

“If this was a one night deal I would say yes, but it's not, and I wouldn't feel right leaving my children with you.”

“They're coming home with us Eve and that's final,” the booming decree coming from John McGarrett, who arrived a few minutes before. He wanted to come as soon as he heard about the accident, but he was needed at the station. He was grateful when the captain allowed him to leave a few hours early to go to the hospital and see his family. “Katlin can sleep in Mary's room and we'll put Matt in with Steve. It'll be tight, but we'll manage. You just focus on Danny and let us take care of everyone else.”

Laughing, Vivian leaned against her husband's arm and nodded her head slightly. “Once he gets like this, there is no changing his mind.”

She let out a sigh, finally conceding by nodding. “Alright, they can stay with you until Danny's well enough to leave,” she replied softly. “At least let me give you some money, for food and such,” she offered, opening her wallet to pull out some money when her hands were pushed down gently.

“Don't need it,” replied Vivian with a smile.

Smiling back, Eve let out a light chuckle. “You McGarretts' are really good people you know that? Not many people would do this for my family like you.”

“Like you wouldn't do the same for us if our roles were reversed.”

“Thank you.”

“You are so very welcome.”

“Is it okay if I come back tomorrow and sit with him?” asked Steve hopeful.

“Steve, I would be more surprised if you didn't. You can come any time you want,” Eve answered, pulling the young man into a warm embrace.

“I'll be here as soon as they let visitor's come. I'll even bring you some breakfast.”

“Thanks kiddo.” Pressing a kiss to his cheek before doing the same to her children, as well as Danny's other friends. She watched everyone leave the waiting room until she was the only one left. As she made her way back to Danny's room, she finally let all the tears she had been holding in fall freely down her face. 

********

As she made herself comfortable in the reclining chair next to the bed, the night nurse came in with a pillow and blanket to help her sleep. While she graciously took it, she knew it wouldn't be used, not believing she would be able to sleep at all. Letting out a deep sigh, she leaned back in the chair as her eyes drifted towards the ceiling.

“Okay,” she whispered softly. “So listen, you can't do this. You can't take Danny away from me. Do you hear me Nathan, you can't. Losing you was hard. Knowing I would wake up every day and not see your face hurt me deeply, but I got through it because our children needed me to be strong. And I've been strong Nate, I've been so strong, but if you take Danny, I know I won't survive.” Tears were falling down her face as she grabbed the pendant inside her shirt and held it tightly in her hand. “So that means you can't have him. Do you hear me Nathan Prescott Williams? I will not let you take my son away from me.” Her face wet with tears, she lifted the pendant and gave it a chaste kiss before slipping it back inside her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Hope you guys like what you read and if you did, let me know. I love each review I receive and you readers really know how to make me happy. Until next time,
> 
> Fruits make the best juices,
> 
> LadyCizzle
> 
> P.S I am not a doctor so all the medical terms I used stemmed from years of watching House, Scrubs, ER, and the first few seasons of Grey's Anatomy


	14. Everything's All Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I know I am such a horrible person. I haven't updated in days but real life has been sucking hard right now. First Huey dies, for real this time and for those who don't know Huey was the name of my computer that I've had for about eight years. So yeah, I took that pretty hard and I miss him so much. And yes, I am one of those people who get extremely attached to their electronics. Also the car is having problems and now I can't get out to try and get a new computer or get to the mailbox where my modem is currently sitting. Luckily my niece has a hotspot and a laptop for me to use to post this update. Enough with the talking, time to post. Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. She is a beta pro. Awesome.

True to his word, Steve arrived at the hospital a few minutes after visiting hours were scheduled to begin, carrying a small bag. He wasn't sure what Ms. Williams would be in the mood for, so he brought her a few things off the menu. Immediately he made his way to Danny's room, but stopped suddenly when he saw Eve pacing outside of the door. 

“Steve-”

His body tensed with fear as he slowly made his way over to Danny's mother. Once again he found himself unable to speak as he looked at her, towards the door, and back at Eve.

“Steve, it's not what you think,” Eve quickly reassured the young man, grabbing his hand with hers. “I stepped out because the doctor is checking on Danny.”

He let out a sigh of relief as his free hand rested against his chest. “So he's okay,” he asked hesitantly.

With a smile she pointed towards the door and pulled Steve closer to it. “See for yourself.”

Steve pushed the door open slowly and his eyes immediately drifted to Danny's face, who was happily staring back at him. “Danny,” he exhaled joyfully as he rushed to Danny's side. 

“He woke up about ten minutes ago and I came to make sure everything was okay,” Dr. Pike stated with a soft smile. 

“And will he be okay?”

“With injuries like Danny sustained, I believe he will be in the hospital for another four or five days to make sure his wounds heal properly, but I expect him to make a full recovery,” explained Dr. Pike still smiling. “However, at this time, because of the ventilator, Danny is not allowed to over stimulate his lungs.”

“You mean he can't talk?” replied Steve once he realized what the doctor was telling them. A coy smile spread across his face as he looked down at the blond, lying in the bed, now glaring at him. “That's going to kill him.”

“It's only for the next twenty four hours while we monitor the healing of his lung. Surely he can handle not talking for that long.”

Evelyn chuckled. “You don't know my son doc,” she teased as she playfully nudged his shoulder. “I gave birth to him and even though people tell me otherwise, I truly believe he came out talking instead of crying.” The heated glare she received from her son only made her break out in laughter, both her and Steve. “You know it's the truth kiddo.”

“Trust me Mr. Williams, everyone would prefer you talking constantly then being unable to say anything at all any day.”

Danny smiled smugly as he wrote on the notepad he had been given. “Thanks Doc,” it read in Danny's neat handwriting.

Chuckling softly himself, the doctor gave them another smile, as well as a nod, before he quietly left the room.

With a content smile, Evelyn leaned down and placed a loving kiss against her son's forehead. All night she stayed by his side, afraid to sleep, in fear of something bad happening to him. Still, the events of the day caught up with her and sometime during the night, she did fall asleep. Even as the Hawaiian sunlight filled the room, she didn't wake until she felt someone rubbing the back of her hand. Opening her eyes slowly, she was overjoyed to see it was Danny gently rubbing her hand as he gazed down at her. She was more than glad to know he was going to be okay and figured it was time to alert the others of the new development. It would also give Steve and Danny a chance to be alone for a while. “I'm going to go call everyone, tell them the good news, and then maybe go down to the cafeteria for some breakfast,” she declared with a smile. “You boys be good.”

“We will,” answered Steve as he sat down in the chair next to Danny's bed. 

“Hi,” Steve spoke to Danny for the first time since he entered the room.

Danny smiled as he began writing back. “Hi. How are you?”

“I think that's something I should be asking you. You're the one in the hospital, not me.”

“No, but you're still in pain and I'm the cause of it,” he wrote, a painful frown on his face.

Steve instantly began shaking his head. “No, Frank is.”

“And where is he?”

“In jail, where he belongs,” he answered with a deep growl.

Smiling, Danny gave Steve a slight nod. “Good.”

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Okay, what?”

“I have no idea.”

Danny smiled as he wrote more down on the paper. “How about you just sit down and hold my hand. I'm feeling a little sleepy,” he admitted as his eyes began fluttering slowly.

Steve didn't waste any time, immediately grabbing Danny's hand and holding it with his. “Anything for you,” replied Steve, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Danny's lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he repeated as a sense of calm washed over him and sleep claimed him once more. 

********

Two days later Danny was moved from ICU into a regular room that allowed him more visitors. However, at the moment, the only person in the room with him was a nurse who was checking his vitals. His lung had healed well enough that he no longer needed the ventilator to breath and he was allowed to talk, but only for short periods. Since it was Monday, he convinced his mother to return to work and Steve and his siblings to go to school. Now he was alone and regretting his decision. A sudden knock on his door drew him away from his thoughts. He turned to find John and another man standing at his door.

“Mr. McGarrett?”

“Hey son,” said John smiling. “Is this a good time?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, sure. What are you doing here?”

“The police need a statement from you, about the assault, so I decided to come along with Detective Springs while he asked you a few questions.”

“Am I in trouble?” he asked, worry filling him quickly. “Do I need to call my mom?”

The detective shook his head and gave the injured teen a warm smile to help calm him down. “No,” he replied. “You're not in any trouble, but I would appreciate it if you answered all my questions honestly. However, since you are minor, if you want to call your mother, you can. Whatever you're comfortable with is fine with me. I can wait.”

John could tell Danny was still apprehensive about the situation, so he moved closer to the bed and placed a gentle hand on Danny's shoulder. “I know this seems scary kid, but Lou here just needs to hear your side of what happened.”

Lou nodded in agreement. “Yes, Mr. Delano is claiming what he did was an act of self-defense and not an act of malicious intent, as some people maintain. I need to know if his claims are valid in any way.”

“Well they're not, not by a long shot,” growled Danny, rapidly agitated by the claims. “He came at me first.”

“Okay. Then why don't you tell me your side of the story.”

“I was going to get my sunscreen out of Steve's truck, when Frank and one of his friends showed up. Frank started threatening me again,” began Danny.

“Again? So he's threatened you before?”

“Yeah,” Danny answered directly. “Both times warning me to stay away from a girl in my class named Jane. She kind of had a thing for me, Frank didn't like that. He wanted her for himself.”

“I'm guessing his feelings weren't reciprocated.”

“No,” Danny scoffed. “From what I heard, Jane couldn't stand him. She constantly told him to stay away from her and her friends.”

“So you two were involved in a verbal altercation, how did it become physical?” the detective questioned.

“He came at me, I kicked his ass, and turned to walk away. Next thing I know, I'm being shoved from behind right in front of an oncoming car.”

Lou paused for a few moments, writing down everything Danny told him so far. “Okay Mr. Williams-”

“Please, call me Danny.”

“Danny, is there anything else you remember before or after being struck by the car?”

“I'm not positive, but I think I heard someone scream out my name before I was hit, then everything went black.”

“That was Steve,” John mentioned with a small smile.

That information was new to Danny, causing him to gasp softly. “Steve was there? He saw what happened,” he replied completely shocked.

“Not all of it. Trust me, if he had, you wouldn't have done the ass-kicking all on your own.”

“But why was he there?”

“Because I was worried,” came the answer from the door, as everyone turned to see Steve standing bashfully at the entrance. He really tried to get through the school day, but he couldn't force himself to stay away. So there he was, at the hospital, to make sure Danny was okay, not knowing his father was there. He didn't want to get caught, so he decided to turn around to go back to his truck, until he heard the topic of conversation. Once he realized they were talking about the accident, he felt compelled to remain standing in the doorway. “You were gone longer than you should have been, so I thought I would go look for you,” he continued, taking a step inside. “That's when I saw Frank push you into the middle of the street.”

“Steven-”

But Steve continued speaking as he made his way over, sitting down on the bed next Danny. “I screamed out your name and ran as fast as I could to get to you, but it was too late. You were on the ground, not moving, and I...I kept saying your name, begging you to open your eyes, but you wouldn't and there was so much blood. I was scared I was going to lose you.”

Reaching across the bed, John grabbed his son's shoulder and squeezed it. “But you didn't,” he replied proudly, squeezing it again. “You stayed with him, got him help, and did everything you could for him.”

“Your father's right Steve,” added Lou with a smile of his own. “You did good, probably even saved his life.”

Ducking his head to hide the sudden flush that spread across his face, Steve shook his head. “I didn't do anything special,” he disagreed.

Danny grabbed Steve by the chin and forced the other boy to look him in the eyes. “You did everything special,” Danny said, voice full of love. When Steve tried to shake his head again, Danny held on firmly to keep him from doing so. “I'm serious McGarrett,” he said sternly. “Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there. What Frank might have gotten away with if you hadn't seen him doing what he did.”

Steve didn't say anything as he reached down and slipped his hand into Danny's. “I wanted to kill Frank,” he whispered softly against Danny's cheek. “He ran after he did it and I wanted so badly to go after him to hurt him like he hurt you, but I couldn't. I knew I needed to be there for you.”

“Well, I'm glad you didn't go after him. I wouldn't want to endanger my health trying to break you out of prison.”

“Always about you isn't it?” Steve teased, poking Danny in the side playfully, causing the other boy to laugh.

“Isn't it always,” smirked Danny, leaning further back against his pillows. His body once again began to tire and he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

John noticed Danny was close to falling asleep, so he patted Lou on the arm, and gestured towards the door. “Maybe we should go, let Danny get some rest.”

“Of course,” Detective Springs concurred with a nod. “I think I have everything I need here,” he commented as he stuffed his notepad into his pocket. “I'll call if I have any further questions.”

“Thanks Detective, Mr. McGarrett,” mumbled Danny graciously, closing his eyes once more.

“You're welcome son. Steve, can I have a word outside please?”

Steve looked torn between leaving Danny alone and disobeying his father. Not wanting to get into any more trouble, he stood up and followed his dad out into the hallway.

“At least tell me your mother knows you're here.” When Steve didn't respond, John let out a disappointed huff.

“Okay dad, I know you're mad, but I couldn't be at school knowing Danny was all alone here. I needed to be here with him and I didn't call mom to tell her because she would have forbid me to come. Danny needs me,” finished Steve unrelenting.

“Steven, I'm not mad.”

He gave his father a look of surprise. “You're not?”

“No, I'm not,” answered John, shaking his head.

“Oh,” was the only response Steve found himself able to give.

Sighing, John walked closer to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Look son, I can't say I know what you're going through because I don't, but I know if it was your mother lying in that hospital bed, nothing could keep me from being at her side,” he stated passionately.

“So you understand?”

“I do. However, you can't sneak off without letting your mother and I know where you are going. And you can't start skipping school because you're worried about Danny. Your mother and I will not tolerate your grades dropping for any reason.”

“I understand sir.”

John smiled. “Good. Now, I don't expect you to be home in time for dinner, but you better be in that house by curfew, understand?”

Smiling ecstatically, Steve nodded enthusiastically. “Yes sir.”

Pulling Steve into a hug, he held him tightly before releasing him. “See you at home kid,” he replied.

“Bye dad.” After waving goodbye to his father, Steve slipped back into Danny's room, finding the blond still awake and awaiting his return.

“So, how much trouble are you in for ditching school?” Danny asked straightaway as Steve came and sat next to him on the bed.

“None,” smirked Steve. “Dad was pretty cool about it this time, but says it can't happen again.”

Danny smiled. “Good,” he replied happily. “I wouldn't want your academic career suffering because of me. Besides if you're here with me all the time, who's going to bring me my homework?”

Steve rolled his eyes at the comment. “Good to know I'm good for something.”

“Oh Steven, you're good for a lot of things,” chuckled Danny.

“Really? Care to elaborate?”

“Not now, maybe later. I'm really sleepy.”

“I'll be here when you wake up.”

“Always,” Danny mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

“Always,” repeated Steve. Pressing a soft kiss to Danny's forehead, Steve held Danny tighter as his eyes closed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was worth the wait. As if I would seriously take out one of my boys, especially not while he's a teenager. No, never. Hopefully I will have another chapter posted soon. Only two chapters left in the fic and then I'll be done. So until next time,
> 
> Fruits make the best juices,
> 
> LadyCizzle


	15. Back To Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. She is a beta pro. Awesome.

One week later, Danny was given permission to leave the hospital. He was ordered to rest as much as possible, when not in school, so his body could finish healing. That meant no strenuous activities of any kind. Danny didn't mind. He would do anything if it meant he no longer had to be in the hospital. 

His brother was helping him slip on his left shoe, his right foot in a cast, while his sister was gathering his things from around the room. Because of all the get well gifts he received, they had to make multiple trips to the car. The family was grateful for the kind words and items they received, but they were all happy to finally be bringing Danny home. A few moments late,r his mother came through the door pushing a wheelchair into the room. Danny in turn let out a loud groan at the sight of it. “No,” was the only thing he said as he began shaking his head.

Katlin and Matt giggled at their brother's misfortune. “Your chariot awaits young sir,” said Katlin, pointing towards the chair.

“Seriously, a wheelchair,” he scoffed heatedly. “It's bad enough I can only go to school and home for the next two weeks, but I have to leave the hospital in a wheelchair like some invalid.”

Eve rolled her eyes. “It’s hospital policy Daniel. We had this exact conversation last year after your knee surgery and it's just as tedious now as it was then.”

“But mom-”

“Please, just get in the wheelchair.”

“Fine,” huffed Danny and with the help of both his sister and mother, eased his body into the seat of the chair. “I'll use the chair, but I don't have to like it.”

“I'd be worried if you did.”

“Hey, do you think they'll let us take some of those good knock out drugs home? You know – in case he gets difficult,” Katlin whispered playfully as her brother threw her a heated glare. “Like you wouldn't ask the same thing if it were me.”

“Probably,” Danny admitted with a smirk before laughing loudly. “Alright people, let's get this show on the road.”

Evelyn smiled happily as she grabbed the handles on the wheelchair and began pushing Danny out of the room. 

********  
Finally he was home. He made his way inside and wasn't at all surprised by the sight of his friends gathered in the living room, smiling happily at his return. They all had visited him separately while he was in the hospital, but it was nice seeing them all together. Among his friends were Chin and his girlfriend Malia, as well as Vivian, Jack, and Mary Ann. Once he took in the sight of his friends, he focused on the wonderful smells flowing through the house. His mother had cooked, and judging by the smell, the food consisted of all his favorite dishes.

“A sign, really,” asked Danny, pointing at the 'Welcome Home' banner hanging on the living room wall, along with a few streamers and balloons. “You know, you didn't have to do this?” 

“Of course we did,” Catherine replied, as both she and Kono gave Danny quick pecks on the cheek. “Since your time at the party got cut short, we decided to throw you one of your own.”

“Yeah,” added Eddie. “Especially when your mom said she would make all the food.”

Danny rolled his eyes, but continued to smile. “Now I see why you're all here. My mom promised to make lasagna didn't she?”

Meka smirked and nodded his head. “She did,” he answered. “In exchange for our presence, we get her cooking.”

“And we couldn't turn down that sweet deal,” finished Eddie with a smile.

“And you Kono, is that why you're here too? For my mother's food?”

“I don't know about the guys, but my mother raised me better than that,” Kono replied playfully, punching Meka in the arm. “But in all honesty, I'm here for the food.”

Laughing, he wrapped his arms around Kono as the rest of the friends joined in. “I really love you guys,” he said, voice full of appreciation. 

“We love you too, Danny,” they all replied at the same time.

Once everyone moved away, Danny noticed the one person he wanted to see more than anyone, wasn't there. “Um...not meaning to be rude or anything, but where is Steve?” he asked inquisitively.

“Oh, he went out,” answered Vivian with a soft smile. “Said he had a quick errand to run, but he would be back soon,” she assured him.

Slightly disappointed but relieved, Danny shrugged. “Okay,” he replied, smiling softly. Putting all his weight on the crutches, he clapped his hands together and gestured towards the kitchen. “Well, what are we waiting for, let's eat.”

********

Ten minutes later everyone was seated, enjoying their plates of food as they filled Danny in on everything he missed while he was in the hospital. Meka was in the middle of telling an embarrassing story involving Eddie trying to ask out a girl, when Steve came rushing into the house, eyes wide with panic.

“Danno,” he cried out as he briskly made his way over to the sofa where Danny was sitting.

“Steven,” grinned Danny as his boyfriend came over and stood next to him. “So nice to see you,” he teased playfully.

Frowning slightly, Steve shrugged remorsefully. “Sorry I wasn't here when you got back.”

Danny smiled. “That's okay,” he answered. “It's not like there was a shortage of entertainment around here without you.”

“Lucky for that.”

Everyone simultaneously turned to Eddie and laughed, while the teen glared at them. “You guys suck,” he whispered unhappily as he stood up and moved to sit next to Kono. This allowed Steve to sit next to Danny.

“Are you hungry kiddo?” asked Evelyn, gesturing towards the kitchen with her thumb. 

“For your cooking Ms. Williams, always.”

“Just what a mother loves to hear,” she grinned as she stood up. Steve got up to follow her, but she immediately waved him away and went to the kitchen alone.

“Have I told you how awesome your mom is,” Steve smiled, nudging his shoulder against Danny's.

Danny grinned. “Just don't let her hear you. Don't want her getting a big head,” he stated playfully, narrowly avoiding the hit of his mother's swat to the back of his head. “You know its true mom.”

Eve laughed as she handed Steve his plate of food. “Here you go Steve. I gave you a little bit of everything.”

“You know me so well Ms. Williams,” grinned Steve before stuffing a meatball into his mouth. 

Rolling his eyes at the pair of them, Danny turned to Steve and smiled. “So, what errand did you have to run?” he asked curiously.

He opened his mouth to respond, but soon realized all eyes were on him. Not wanting to say anything in front of a crowd, Steve gave Danny a quick nod. “Later.”

The look on Steve's face told Danny whatever Steve had done he wanted to tell Danny in private. So, instead of responding, Danny simply shook his head. “Okay, later.”

Smiling, Steve leaned over and gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek before turning his attention back to the food in front of him.

********

A few hours later Danny was resting in Matt's room, his temporary bedroom, until he was able to climb the stairs to his room again. He wouldn't lie and say he wouldn't miss his room and the privacy he had. Sitting next to him was Steve, who was busy putting Danny's things away, while he rested.

“Come take a break, sit down,” suggested Danny, patting the bed.

Steve did as he was asked, sitting down next to Danny. “You good,” he asked, rubbing his hand across Danny's. “Need anything?”

“Yeah, for you to tell me what errand was so important you weren't here to greet me when I got home.”

“You're not going to let that go are you?”

“Not a chance.”

“Alright fine,” conceded Steve with a sigh. “I'll tell you. I was late getting here because I was busy picking up this.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Danny. 

Danny's breath hitched as he stared at the box, a million thoughts going through his head. Finally he gathered the courage to open it and gasped at what he saw. “Cuff links,” he replied softly. “You got me cuff links.”

“Not just any cuff links. Look at them.”

Danny did as he was told and carefully removed one of the cuff-links from the box. Once it was in his hand, Danny saw what Steve was referring to. The initials DWM were engraved onto the jewelry. “DWM-”

“Daniel Williams-McGarrett,” finished Steve smiling softly.

“Are you proposing?” asked Danny nervously.

“No...I mean not now,” clarified Steve as he grabbed Danny's hands and held them in his own. “What I'm trying to say is that these are for you to wear when we get married. I'm not sure when that will be, but I do know, I will never love anyone as much as I love you. I want us to be together forever. So these are my promise to you, that one day, I will propose. I just hope you say yes when I do.”

Danny inhaled deeply before releasing the breath slowly. “Steven, this is a lot to take in,” he said seriously. “For god sake, we're only sixteen. We have our whole lives ahead of us and you're already thinking about marriage? Being married, to me?”

Steve shrugged. “I know what I want and what I want is you, forever.” Anxiously he stared at the blond who continued to remain quiet.

Danny's eyes widen as he contemplated everything Steve had said to him. He didn't need his instincts to tell him Steve's words were true. The taller boy did indeed believe Danny was the one for him. Even though he wanted to be logical, to tell Steve they shouldn't even be thinking about something as monumental as marriage, he found he couldn't. Deep down, he knew everything Steve felt for him, he felt it too. There was no denying Steve, was in fact, the one for him. Suddenly a grin spread across his face as he spoke surely. “You know my answer is going to be yes, right?”

Now it was Steve's turn to look confused. “What-”

“When you ask me in the future, my answer is going to be yes,” Danny clarified happily. “Even though you aren't asking me right now if you had, my answer would have been yes. No matter when you ask or how you ask, my answer will always be yes because there's nothing else I'd rather do then spend the rest of my life with you. I know that rhymed and I don't even care, I just want you to know the truth.”

A content feeling spread through Steve as he listened to Danny's words. Steve gave Danny a goofy smile, leaned forward and pressed their lips together, passionately engaging in a kiss that solidified the bond they shared. Neither of them knew what the future would bring, but they did know that as long as they were together, nothing else would matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't chat, have to post final chapter now. So until next time,
> 
> Fruits make the best juices,
> 
> LadyCizzle


	16. The Start Of Something Wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Well folks this is it. Once again we have reached the end of the road. Another story from Ladycizzle finally complete. It has been a long but enjoyable road and I loved every minute of it. I would like to take the time out to thank everyone, and I mean everyone who reviewed, favorited, and signed up for author and story alerts. You guys are the best, especially you Jenny who sent me PM's about the update status of the story. You readers make me want to write because you guys being happy makes me happy. I don't know when I'll be posting another story again. I have a few in the works but I do know that this won't be my last time in this posting H50 fanfiction. Once again much love to all my readers, you guys rock, and without you I am nothing. Now go read this epilogue. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This show, not mine and when I say not mine I mean I didn't create it and when I say I didn't create it I mean it was not my idea and when I say that, you get what I'm saying.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is AU there are no spoilers. And just to let you all know this piece of work is being beta'd by the lovely Megan Mirs who is taking time to turn these words into a masterpiece. Megan you are awesome and I can't wait to work with you again. *Fingers Crossed*

“Just one more picture please.”

“Mom please, you've taken enough pictures,” cried Danny as he straightened the imaginary creases in his tuxedo. He couldn't believe after five years he was finally marrying the love of his life. Two years ago, Steve kept true to his word and proposed to Danny. Danny didn't waste any time saying yes and soon the two were planning their wedding with the help of their family and friends. 

After graduating high school, both Danny and Steve decided to stay in Hawaii to attend college. While Steve pursued a Bachelor's degree in Engineering, Danny decided to get his Associates in Criminal Justice. Afterwards, he went to the police academy, graduated, and was currently an officer with HPD. Steve graduated, but ultimately decided to get a Master's in Chemistry. Now he worked as a T.A. while he went to school. The pair were busy trying to establish themselves in their careers, but made time for each other whenever possible, including planning a wedding. 

Evelyn snapped another picture as she glared at her son. “Danny, would it kill you to indulge your mother a little bit? Her eldest child is marrying the guy he's been in love with for five years. You should be honored I want to document this tremendous occasion with an ample supply of pictures. I mean, after spending so many hours in labor delivering you, the least you can do is stand there and pose for a few pictures.”

“Just let it go Danno, you won't win this fight,” Katlin giggled as she fell down into the chair next to her mother. 

Matt joined in. “Yeah dude, she brought up labor pains. No way can you win this argument.”

“Laugh it up, but remember this will be you two one day.”

Katlin immediately stopped laughing and turned to her brother with a glare. “I hate you.”

Danny gave her wink. “Love you too sis.”

Rolling her eyes, she smiled softly as she looked at him. “So, are you nervous?”

“Why should I be?” questioned Danny. “Today I get to marry the love of my life. After being together for five years, I get to stand in front of all the people I love and pledge my life to the one person who means the world to me. Why would I be nervous about that,” Danny finished with a wide grin.

“Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick.”

Matt gagged as well. “Right behind you sis,” he choked out while smiling.

Katlin grinned playfully. “Seriously, who knew you were such a sap.”

Danny glared at his siblings. “So much hate for the both of you right now,” he hissed, straighten his tie.

“Come on Danno, you know we're just messing with you,” smirked Katlin as both she and Matt wrapped their arms around Danny and held him close. “We are all very happy for both you and Steve and Dad would be too if he were here.”

At the mention of his father, Danny leaned forward and gave Katlin a kiss on the forehead. “Thanks guys. I love you.”

“We love you too,” Katlin and Matt replied simultaneously.

Evelyn sniffed loudly as she raised the camera again and pointed it at her children. “That's it, don't move. Just one more picture, I swear.”

This time Danny didn't argue. He stood in the middle of his siblings, his arms firmly around them, and smiled happily as his mother took a few more pictures.

********

A few doors down the hall, Steve let out another loud sigh as he gazed at the clock on the wall once more.

“Why is time going by so slow?” he whined unhappily, pacing the floor once more.

All the women in the room released a collective sigh as they watched the man pace. Finally Vivian stood up and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. “Would you calm down Steven?”

Steve groaned. “I would if time would simply speed up.”

“And I thought Danny was the impatient one,” Catherine whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

“I heard that.”

Catherine smirked slyly. “You were meant too.”

Vivian chuckled softly at the glare Steve was currently throwing at Catherine. “Seriously, honey, would you relax? The time will be here before you know it. You're just going to have to wait.”

After releasing a loud growl, he let out a soft sigh. “Alright, fine.”

“Good,” replied Vivian, running her fingers through Steve's hair.

“Mom stop, my hair is fine.”

“Yes it is. I'm so glad you got it cut for the wedding. You look so handsome.”

“I looked good with my hair long,” pouted Steve.

Once again the women in the room replied simultaneously, eyes shifting around the room. “Well-”

“What are you guys implying? You didn't like it when my hair was longer?”

“Honestly honey, I didn't,” answered Vivian apologetically. 

Catherine nodded in agreement. “I agree. Long hair on you makes you look cute, but you're way hotter with short hair.”

“Why didn't you guys say anything before?” asked Steve.

Vivian shrugged. “Because it wasn't our place. As long as you and Danny liked it, then it was fine with the rest of us.”

Mary snorted loudly. “Oh, Danny didn't like it,” she snickered as she flopped down in one of the chairs next to Steve. “Why do you think he cut it?”

“Shut it Mare.”

“Danny made you cut your hair?” Catherine asked and began laughing loudly when Steve remained silent. “Oh my god, you are so whipped,” she grinned, punching him softly in the shoulder.

“Not even married yet and already being bossed around,” Mary joined in. “It’s not too late to back out bro if you don't want to spend the rest of your life being bossed around.”

“Not a chance. There is nothing that would keep me from marrying Danny today.” 

“Sure about that?” asked Vivian.

Steve simply nodded. “I've never been so sure about anything in my life. Danny is everything to me. I can't wait to start my life with him. I just hope our marriage is half as good as you and dad’s.”

Reaching out, she pulled her son into a tight embrace, gently rubbing his back. “Wow, I do believe I've raised a good son.”

“No mom, you've raised a great one.”

“I sure have.”

“So, how much longer until the wedding begins?”

“Thirty minutes,” his mom answered.

This time it was Steve who fell down into one of the chairs as he let out another loud noise. “Oh man, thirty minutes,” he pouted.

“Chill out Steve. You've waited this long to get married, what's thirty more minutes?”

After a few moments and multiple deep breaths, Steve gave everyone a happy smile. “You're right Cath, I can wait,” he replied as he leaned back in the chair completely content.

********

“I couldn't wait.”

Five minutes earlier Steve managed to send Danny a text using Mary's phone to meet him in the supply closet between their rooms. Danny luckily still had his phone and was able to sneak out of the room. Once Danny entered the small room, Steve immediately pulled his fiancé close and kissed him passionately. 

“I can see that,” Danny replied breathlessly as they pulled apart. “Someone is very happy to see me.”

Steve laughed loudly, giving Danny another quick kiss. “You have no idea.”

“Keep it down McGarrett,” hissed Danny, swatting Steve's shoulder. “The last thing I want is to get caught by my mom. If that happens, I am totally withholding our honeymoon sex.”

“Please,” Steve smirked, rolling his eyes. “As if you would deny me sex tonight. Especially after not having any for an entire month because you wanted our wedding night to be special.”

Danny groaned regrettably, banging his head gently against the door. “Don't remind me,” he replied. “Worst idea I ever had.”

“I totally agree. We should make a pact to never go that long without having sex, no matter how busy we are.”

“Deal,” grinned Danny as he wrapped a hand around Steve's neck and pulled him into another kiss. His smile slipped slightly when they pulled apart.

Steve immediately noticed. “Hey, you alright,” he asked softly.

Danny let out a deep sigh. “We're doing a good thing right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Getting married, right now...today. We're doing the right thing aren't we?”

“Danny, I don't understand-” Steve began bewildered.

Danny quickly interrupted him, shaking his head slightly. “Look, you know I love you, but I'm slightly worried we're getting into something that will turn out to be way over our heads. We're twenty-one, just starting out with barely any life experience outside of each other, and I'm really worried that one day...that one day you're going to look back and regret this. I don't want you to regret me.”

A few moments passed before Steve began to laugh loudly, shaking his head as he did so. “Believe me when I say Danny that will never happen.”

Rolling his eyes Danny groaned. “Steven-” 

But this time Steve interrupted him. “Daniel, listen to me,” he demanded. “I love you so much the thought of not being with you kills me. My life would literally mean nothing without you and I don't want to wait another day to call you my husband. Please tell me you feel the same,” he asked, pleadingly.

A warm feeling spread throughout Danny's entire body as he gave Steve a soft smile. “Of course I do you big goof. I wouldn't be here if I did, but I can't help feeling this way.”

“Well, tell yourself to stop worrying because us, not being together, is not an option. I would die before I let that happen.”

“You know if that statement came from anyone else, I would seriously be scared right now,” smirked Danny playfully. “But coming from you, it's kind of hot.”

Steve chuckled happily. “One of the reasons I love you, you can find the bright side in anything.”

“I love you too. So, you ready to do this?”

“I've been waiting for this moment for five years. Of course I'm ready.”

“Then let's go, time to make you Steven Williams-McGarrett.”

Lifting up his wrists to show off the cuff links Danny had gotten him a few weeks after their engagement. They were the same as the ones he gave Danny a few years prior, except his were engraved with the initials SWM. “Lead the way Daniel Williams-McGarrett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks. The end to this lovely story. I hope it was worth the wait and it left you feeling happy inside. This story had it all: Love, angst, fluff, mystery and all the other words I can't think of that made it fantastic. And most importantly it had you lovely readers supporting it. I said it before and I'll say it again. You guys are the best and thanks for reading. Until Next Time,
> 
> Fruits make the best juices,
> 
> LadyCizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it. I really hope you did.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
